


What’s on The Other Side

by Idunnosomethingfunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying, Diversity exists, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Erwin is in denial, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Hange Zoë, Hange needs a hug, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean really does like Mikasa tho, Kenny Ackerman (mentioned) - Freeform, Levi Needs a Hug, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levihan Children, Levi’s mom related to Mikasa’s dad, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Original Child(ren) - Freeform, Time Travel, babiesss, but everyone is happy, everyone is sad, good times but bad times, minor characters - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunnosomethingfunny/pseuds/Idunnosomethingfunny
Summary: They all got a note from the Commander, telling them to meet in a meeting room. They all meet there, waiting for the Commander to come in and tell them eveything he intended to.But, they all find out that he never sent a note. They were all brought to a meeting room for a different purpose.To watch their futures.They learn a lot, they learn what it takes to beat the Titans. They learn who the real enemy is.They learn that they have... babies?(I promise it's better then it sounds, also, inspired by drinkyourfuckingmilk)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Original Male Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Original Character(s)/ Original Character(s), Sasha Braus/Connie Springer, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!!  
> This is my first story on this website so I would love feedback from you guys!  
> But before we start, here are some extra things: Canon doesn't exist unless I say so! So there will be canon references but otherwise everything I write will be happy and no one dies! Except for maybe a selective few but that will be explained in the story.  
> Ymir’s curse is a little different. Instead of 13 years, the Titan users don’t know how much time they have left. It’s a guessing game at this point. But it is longer then 13 years.  
> Erwin is an only child but he has a lot of cousins. Like a lot. He also has a uncle and three aunts so...  
> Hange will be spelled Hanji.  
> Hanji is a she in this fic.  
> Hanji has sisters. Like 4.  
> Most stuff that has happened in the manga will be pushed back many years, it's for the plot.  
> Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and a few veterans are younger in this story then they are in canon.  
> I believe that's it.  
> ENJOY

"Why would Commander Erwin summon us like this? And what's with all the secrecy?" Eren asked as he looked over the note. 

"Not sure." Armin replied. "Maybe to fill us in on some expeditions coming up?" 

Eren didn't respond, the two boys just kept walking through the castle. Once they finally reached the top floor of the castle, they saw Jean and Sasha waiting outside the room the note said to meet up in.

"Finally, you guys take forever." Jean said, his arms over his chest. 

Sasha just smiled at them in greeting, already opening the door for the boys. Once they were all inside, they saw their Captain and Squad Leader waiting for them, along with their friends from the 104th. 

"What's going on?" Eren asked, sitting next to Mikasa, Armin sitting next to him. 

"Wish we could tell you." Levi responded, his legs and arms crossed, leaning against the couch, grunting when Hanji plopped down next to him. 

"For in fact, we don't know ourselves." Hanji finished, a small smile on her face. "Though I can't wait to find out." 

"What's going on here?" 

They all collectively turn to see Erwin standing in the doorway, the last one to arrive. 

"What do you mean, sir? We all got a note from you telling us to come here." Christa explained, displaying her note to the Commander. 

Erwin frowned and shook his head. "No, I never wrote a note. I got a note from Hanji saying she found out more about the Titans and wanted to discuss it with me." 

"Someone wanted you to show up last so they'd trick us into staying." Armin concluded. "But who?" 

"Uh, maybe the one who wrote that note?" Connie spoke, pointing at the piece of paper that was resting on top of the table by Jean's chair. 

Jean picked it up and read it out loud. After he finished, the doors slammed shut and they all heard a audible lock. They all at each other and had shock run through them. 

"The future? Seems too far fetched to me." Ymir huffed, her shocked expression turning into a bored expression.

"I don't know about that, Ymir." Armin said, his eyes focused. "Think of the notes. No one wrote them, they just appeared, so how is this so weird?" 

"It just is." Mikasa said, a little too fast. "And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not see the future." 

"We don't have a choice." Jean told her. "I mean, you heard what I read. The doors won't open until the videos are done playing." 

"Jean's right." Levi agreed, much to his dismay. Agreeing with Jean is something that doesn't appeal to him. "The only way to leave is to watch." 

Mikasa gave a dark look to the Captain, still not over what he did to Eren. But she remained quiet, not wanting a brawl to form. 

"So, does that mean we don't get any food?" Sasha whispered to Connie, who just shrugged. 

As they all settled onto the furniture, the tv in front of them switched on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birds flew by as humming was heard. The clouds rolled by slowly as the scene moved towards an open window.**

"She has a pretty voice." Christa complemented. "I wish I could sing like that."

**The scene changed to show an older Mikasa. Her eyes were closed as her long hair was tied back in a messy bun.**

"I didn't know you could sing." Connie smirked as Mikasa hid behind her hair.

"I think it's nice." Eren defended his friend, lightly slapping her on the back.

"Thanks, Eren." She whispered, peeking at the screen.

**She was slowly rocking back at forth, still humming. The image started to zoom out slowly.**

"Is that... hair?" Hanji rhetorically asked, bunching her eyebrows together.

The rest remained silent.

**It zoomed out until it showed a little baby resting on Mikasa's chest, her hand slowly and softly rubbing the baby's back. His eyes closed, thumb in mouth, short messy brown hair tickling his mothers chin.**

"What?!" Eren shrieked, Armin matching his shocked face. "Mikasa! You have a kid! There's no way- what? How?!"

Mikasa didn't respond, her normally nonchalant face open with shock, her mouth hanging open. Her grey eyes wide, her mind going a million miles a second.

"No." Mikasa said at last. "No, I will not have a kid. There's no way-"

"Well apparently there is a way." Jean interrupted her, pointing at the screen. "Congratulations, Mikasa, it's a boy."

"It's kind of weird to wrap my head around." Christa chuckled. "Just never thought of the possibility of at least one of us having children."

"It's too weird." Ymir said bluntly. "Way too weird."

"You all need to grow up." Levi grumbled, his voice silencing the room. "She has a brat in the future, so what."

They all just stared at him before slowly looking back at the tv.

Erwin and Hanji had to stop from chuckling and smirking. The 104th should've known this would happen.

**Suddenly, a crash was heard and Mikasa's eyes snapped open, the baby on her chest immediately starts crying. Mikasa groans and stands up, bouncing the baby and talking to him.**

**"Shhh, Hoshi, it's ok. Mama's here."**

"Hoshi? Is that-?"

"It's a name from my people." Mikasa interrupted Jean. "It means star."

"So what does yours mean, Mikasa?" Armin smiled at his friend, leaning forward.

She gave him a small smile. "It means beautiful."

"Damn right." Eren huffs. "It's your name, so of course it means beautiful."

They all pretended not to notice her blush.

**Hoshi rested his head against his mothers shoulder, finally falling asleep. Mikasa slowly puts him in his crib, turning on a box that played music and shut the door.**

**Mikasa walked through the halls until she reached the kitchen and quietly gasped.**

**On the floor were four young children, all of them covered in oil, wine, juice, flour, and egg.**

"This is why I'm never having children." Levi stated, a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh my god!" Sasha cried, jumping up from her seat. "All that food! It's all gone to waste!"

"I'm more worried about the eggs." Erwin commented, his head rested in the palm of his hand. "They could get sick."

"Well about the three girls?" Hanji asked. "They look nothing like Mikasa.”

"Their father?" Erwin suggested.

"There's no way I'm having five children." Mikasa said with such confidence that they all had to believe it.

**"Oh my god, Rin." Mikasa dropped down next to a boy with black hair and golden brown eyes. "Why'd you-"**

**"Sadie and Raina wanted to play cook." Rin said. "Jade didn't want to."**

**Mikasa looked at the three girls looking at the ground shamefully. She settled on a girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "So who threw the first egg?"**

**"Jade." Sadie said, pointing at the brunette girl with blue eyes.**

**"No! Sadie did! It's always Sadie!" Jade yelled, stomping her foot.**

"Oh ok, next generation has a hot head too." Jean said, not even bothering to look at Eren.

"Hey!"

**"Enough, no more fighting." Mikasa said, her voice stern. "Let's just get you cleaned up before uncle Levi shows up."**

"Uncle... Levi?" Levi raised an eyebrow, disgust clear as day on his face. How the hell did we get so close?

"No. This whole thing is a big no." Mikasa shook her head, the teenage side of her peeking through.

"This oughta be good." Hanji smirked at Erwin, who chuckled in response.

**The scene changed to outside, the sky blue as laughing was heard in the distance. The scene lowered to see Levi walking, his grey eyes trained on the area ahead of him.**

**But something caught his attention, his head looking down at something.**

**It showed a little boy.**

"That's it, I'm done." Levi sighed, starting to get up from the couch before Hanji dragged him back down.

"You have to watch this with us. Besides," she smirked. "It’s nice to know you'll settle down one day."

Levi glared at her. "I will kick you."

**"Where are we going, Papa?" The boy asked, walking instep with Levi, his legs working twice as hard just to keep up.**

"Oh my god." Hanji snorted. "He's so cute! How'd you make such a cute kid?"

Levi continued to glare.

**"To visit Aunt Mikasa." Levi said, accepting his son's hand when he held it up. "You'll see Rin, Sadie, Jade, Raina, and Hoshi."**

**The boy gasped excitedly. "Papa! Do you think we could fight Titans together?"**

**Levi's eyes grew hard for a second before softening. He turned his head away from his son and muttered, "God, I hope not."**

"Can't believe I'm agreeing with him." Mikasa grunted, glaring at her boots.

"Anyone would agree to that statement." Christa said quickly, loving the whole thing.

**Soon they reached a very nice house, the grass nicely cut, flowers along the house, trees here and there, kids toys along the yard.**

"Wow," Connie said. "Mikasa, that's a very nice house."

"I agree." Jean said, looking over every detail there was to see. "I kinda want to live there too."

Sasha bounced in her seat. "Me too!"

But Armin just sat there, perplexed. _Where's Eren? Where am I? Who are the girls?_

**"You want to knock?" Levi looked down at his son who nodded and knocked nicely on the door.**

**Several seconds later Mikasa opened the door, soaked to the brim, bubbles in her hair and some on her arm and leg.**

**The boy giggled while Levi raised an eyebrow. "Were you giving Sadie and Jade a bath?"**

**Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, the kids made a mess in the kitchen, and I needed to bathe them."**

**Levi grunted. "Gross."**

**Mikasa nodded in agreement before looking down at the boy, giving him a huge smile. "Oh, Samson! You grew!"**

"Sam... son?" Levi said slowly. "Samson."

"It isn't a horrible name, I certainly can't come up with nice names to save my life." Hanji said, smiling slightly. "In fact, I like the name."

"Yeah Captain." Eren added, a bright smile on his face. "It could've been something horrible. Like Jean."

"You son of a-!"

"Can you idiots go twenty four hours without fighting?" Ymir asked, eyebrow raised.

No one said anything.

**"How are you, honey?" Mikasa asked, giving Samson a hug.**

**"Good, I played with Mama yesterday!" Samson said, a tooth missing from his mouth. "But Papa says Mama won't be able to play wrestle with me for a little while longer because she still has a baby in her belly."**

"Another brat?" Levi asked rhetorically. "Isn't one enough?"

**Mikasa nodded, standing up straight and took Samson's hand, leading them all into the house. "Soon you'll be a big brother, Sams."**

**Samson shook his head. "Get rid of it, I don't want it."**

**Levi shook his head, a hint of amusement in his facial features. "Sorry, brat, your mother is the one to decide what to do with the baby."**

**Samson glared at the ground, but ran off when he heard laughs from the other children, his glare going away and his own laugh joining in.**

**Mikasa smiled as she got rid of the soap and dried off her clothes. "He's really tall for a five year old, Levi."**

**Levi glared at her. "What are you insinuating?"**

**"I think you know."**

**Levi rolled his eyes. "Samson is getting everything I never got when I was his age. Sun half the day, moon the other half. Food on his plate everyday with milk, a freakishly tall mother... a father."**

Everyone wanted to look at the Captain but knew it would be against everyone's better judgment to do so.

That didn't stop the man from being embarrassed.

**Mikasa's smile slid off her face, understanding crossing her features. "You finally figured out who your father was, right?"**

"No, stop this." Levi spoke up, ready to get out of his seat when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over and saw Erwin shake his head.

"It's alright, Levi." Erwin said. "Maybe this way you'll have some idea."

Levi scowled at the commander, not caring for his words at all.

**Levi nodded, sitting down across from the woman at the dining table, looking down at his teacup. "Yeah, Xavier Prescott."**

"Wait, why does that name sound familiar?" Hanji said, looking to Erwin who had the same face she had.

"I seem to recall..." Erwin broke off, Hanji nodded though, as if she understood.

"Um, what?" Connie spoke, exchanging looks with his friends. They all shrugged.

**"Xavier Prescott?" Mikasa said, a smirk on her face. "What if you grew up with him? You'd have the last name Prescott instead of Ackerman."**

It was like a bomb has been dropped. It's like a Titan squashed them. It's like someone wrapped their hand around their hearts.

"Ackerman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? Was it good? Did it seem kind of awkward? I honestly think it’s a good start, not perfect but not horrible either. Anyway, how many of you have seen the first episode of season 4?? Originally I was gonna wait until the English dub came out, but I just couldn’t. And dude, it was awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ackerman?" Mikasa looked at Levi who's eyes were wide. "Your last name is Ackerman?"

"Apparently." Levi softly said, eyes not moving from the tv.

"You didn't know that, did you?" Armin almost whispered, fingers toying with each other.

Levi didn't move, indicating that, no, he didn't know that.

"Wow." Christa hummed, a nod of agreement from Jean. "I didn't expect that."

"Who did?" Jean replied.

"I sure didn't." Sasha said, biting at her lip.

**Levi looked up from his teacup, a snarl at his lip. "Gross."**

**Mikasa laughed again. "You know, even after all these years, it still baffles me that we're cousins."**

Mikasa was ready to punch the tv, ready to flip the Captain and run out of the room. Maybe she still could.

Everyone else was shocked. Sure, they all noticed how the two had similar fighting styles and they did look alike. But none of them would've guessed that they were cousins.

"Wait, Captain, how old are you?" Jean asked, leaning on his knees.

Levi just looked at him, his face passive. He was quiet for a bit before answering. "Seventeen."

Eren's eyes widened. "You're seventeen?! I thought you were older! Why would the commander let a seventeen year old be captain!?"

Erwin held up his hand to shush Eren. "Only because Levi is very skilled, and he became captain when he was fifteen, proving to be a natural leader and wise beyond his years."

Levi smirked at Eren who kept looking between Levi and Erwin, his mouth open.

"I'm seventeen too," Hanji waved her arm. "A seventeen year old with a higher rank than Shorty over here."

No one paid her any attention.

**"What else did you find out on him?" Mikasa asked, swirling her own teacup.**

**Levi was quiet for a minute. "He was part of the Scouts."**

"That's why his name sounded familiar!" Hanji yelled, standing up in her seat. "Xavier Prescott has one of the highest kill counts there is! Well, until Levi and Mike came, but he was actually offered to become Commander but he declined, saying he was too young."

"And," Erwin continued. "He declined because he was expecting a child."

This time they all looked at Levi, who's face hasn't changed.

"How old was he?" Levi asked at last.

Hanji and Erwin exchanged a curious look. Both of them thinking. Finally Hanji said, "I believe he was around eighteen."

Levi looked away from Hanji, his gaze turning to the blue sky outside the room. His mother was 19 when she became pregnant with him, and she died when he was eight due to a sickness that one of her clients gave to her.

She had to turn to prostitution early in her life, that was a fact Levi knew even when he was young. But to think that his father wanted him, didn't just go to his mother for pleasure, he owned up to the pregnancy. It made Levi rethink the entire thing. He always assumed that his father was just a client and he accidentally got his young mother pregnant.

Though he should be grateful that at least someone took care of him after his mothers passing. Kenny was a strange man to him, he doesn't know how the guy knew his mother, but now he knows that Kenny isn't his father.

"How'd he die?" He finally asked.

"Massacred by Titans." Erwin answered. "Witness's to the report say he put up quite a fight."

"A whirlwind of anger and destruction." Hanji added, a smirk on her lips. "Now we know how you're so gifted."

Levi didn't spare her another glance. "... Sure." No one else in the room understood why he said that, but he didn't care if they did or not. He didn't even understand how he's powerful, but whatever it was, Kenny experienced the same thing.

**"He was pretty important too, at least that's what it said in the reports. He was only eighteen when he died but he was offered to become Commander, which he apparently turned down."**

**"I don't blame him." Mikasa said.**

**"Me neither." Levi replied. "He was tall too. Around Mike's height."**

"What?!" Hanji shrieked. "How!? Mike is 6 foot 5, how can your father be that tall and have a son so-"

"Hanji, calm down." Erwin interrupted her, already knowing Levi hates his height as it is. "Xavier was exposed to the sun everyday, he had food on his plate everyday, and he had milk everyday. Xavier grew up with all the nutrients someone needs, especially children. Levi didn't have that."

"So, how tall would Captain Levi be if he did get his nutrients?" Christa asked.

"Maybe his fathers height?" Sasha offered. It was hard to imagine the captain tall, kind of scary.

Levi just shrugged.

**"He was the only child since his parents died when his mother was expecting another baby. He grew up with his uncle but his uncle abandoned him at a young age, his other uncle found him and raised him then got sick and died around the time my... father was thirteen. He became a cadet that year too."**

**"Wow." Mikasa said.**

**"Scary how similar our story is." Levi murmered.**

**"Very, actually. History repeating itself is something Eren was always terrified of."**

**Levi chuckled. "Armin?"**

**"No, Armin was more curious about it and wanted to see what would happen and how it would happen." Mikasa smiled softly, her voice thick with emotion.**

"Ok so we have Mikasa, Levi, Eren, and Armin. What about the rest of us?" Jean asked.

**The two remained quiet for a minute before Levi broke it. "Have the girls asked about Eren and Armin?"**

**Mikasa nodded slowly. "Yeah, they want to hear stories and they sometimes ask where they went."**

**Levi glanced down at his teacup. "What do you tell them?"**

"Why are you guys so sad?" Eren asked. "Did Armin and I die or something?"

"No," Mikasa said, hugging both of them. "I swear on my life I'd never let that happen."

"Thanks Mikasa." Armin smiled, hugging her back.

"But to answer you question, Eren." Hanji began. "How the hell would we know?"

Eren's cheeks tinted red.

**"I tell Raina that Armin went to a huge lab and that he'll be waiting for her to join him someday, but only when she's ready." Mikasa spoke quietly, her shoulders hunched. "I tell Jade and Sadie that Eren went on a expedition to one day make the world safe again."**

**"And do they fall for it?"**

**Mikasa looked up at her cousin. "Sometimes I do. It makes me feel like... anyway, Jean tells them the same thing, wouldn't do much good to confuse them with two different stories."**

"I'm finally mentioned!" Jean laughed.

Eren whipped around, confusion on his face. He looked over both his shoulders before looking at everyone in the room, his eyes squinted. "Did... did anyone hear a horse or...?"

"You're a cunt." Jean seethed.

**"Historia usually says the same thing, same with Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Hanji, and Erwin.”**

  
“Uh, who’s Historia?” Connie asked, looking around the room. No one had an answer for him. 

**“It sucks, the girls growing up without their fathers." Mikasa says. "As the twins grow it gets easier to tell who’s who. Jade looks just like Keris while Sadie looks like Eren more and more as she grows each day. Raina, from day one, looked like Armin. And to watch my best friends daughters grow up without them..."**

The room was silent, not even breathing was heard. Eren and Armin themselves weren't breathing.

They were going to have children.

Daughters.

Armin was going to have daughter and name her Raina.

Eren was going to have twin girls and name them Sadie and Jade.

They're dead.

"I can't believe it." Armin whispered, his blue eyes wide. "I'm going to have a child. A daughter."

Eren whipped his head to look at his best friend. "Yeah, daughter. While I'm having daughters. Plural, Armin. Fucking plural!"

"You both need to calm down." Mikasa said. "From what we all see, I'm the one with five children, three of which are not my own and all of them under the age of five. So you both need to shut your mouths."

They did.

But the others didn't. "Do you think Eren's daughters inherited his powers?" Jean asked.

Hanji shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Their mother must've been normal, so maybe not?" But she couldn't help but wonder if the power of the Titans was hereditary.

**"Well they have you now." Levi said. "And Jean."**

"Me?" Jean raised his eyebrows.

Mikasa's eyes grew a bit. "Don't tell me..."

**Mikasa nodded. "I do. Jean loves the girls like they're his own, even if he and Eren didn't get along. I suppose having the girls around fills a void that was once Eren and Armin."**

"Wait, what? Back up!" Eren yelled, standing up. "Mikasa and Jean?!"

Jean's eyes were just wide, his lips in a dopey smile as his cheeks lit up in a blush. He and Mikasa got to together. They got married, had children. His dream became real. It wasn't just some made up thing a little boy thought of to keep his mind off reality.

"Oh my god." Mikasa groaned, her words not even audible with Connie's laughing.

"This is amazing!" Connie wheezed, whipping his tear. "Jean is lovesick for Mikasa but she wants nothing to do with him! Then we find out they get married! This is beautiful!"

Mikasa threw him a glare, shutting him up. "I will throw you to the Titans."

"You can't tell me you don't find this funny." Ymir snorted from her place on the couch.

"Shut. Up." Mikasa wasn't entirely against getting together with Jean - he's a good guy. But just not someone she could envision spending the rest of her life with.

But it seems - with time - she changes her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo??? Again, it wasn’t very long but I hope to write longer chapters in the beginning. This takes place in season 1, before we found out Ymir was a Titan, before we found out the truth with everything. Levi doesn’t know anything about his bloodline and that includes not knowing Kenny is his uncle. 
> 
> This story will seem very wild, too many points that won’t be connected for a while, too many characters. If it comes down to it I’ll list all the important characters if need be. 
> 
> I also got a question about updates and when to expect them. As for now, there’s no calendar. I’m a sophomore this year and I now understand what people mean when they say “if you didn’t have sophomore depression you’re not doing high school right” but I’m not gonna let this story linger for months on end, cause then I’ll be like “wha-“ ya know? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you all have a good day or night!


	4. Chapter 4

**The scene changed to the moon shining through the windows, Mikasa throwing wood in the fire. The door opened and a man walked in, his hair slightly long, his eyes tired.**

"Wow," Sasha mumbled. "Jean, you look so-“

"Tired." Mikasa interrupted. "Very tired."

Jean didn't say anything, paranoid it would come out weak. His future self really did look tired. And he didn't like it.

**Mikasa smiled at him, her eyes full of understanding as she walked up to Jean, hugging him tightly as he collapsed into her arms, his head in her shoulder. Her hand threaded through his hair as he just held her tightly.**

Nobody said anything, just watched as the cocky, full of himself Jean looked like he needed a break.

"I definitely don't like this." Jean mumbled to himself.

**"Do you want to talk about it?" Mikasa whispered.**

**Jean shook his head. "No, I just need to have you. And the kids."**

**Mikasa pulled away, her hands on his cheeks. "You're lucky they're still awake."**

**She lead him to a door, opening it to see the kids doing their own thing. Rin was coloring with Sadie while Raina was reading, Jade was just playing with some wooden animals.**

**"Hey, look who's here." Mikasa said.**

**All the kids looked up and big smiles grew on their faces. "Daddy!" Rin yelled, running up to Jean, the girls in tow.**

**They all hugged Jean as he kneeled down, hugging all four of them. Collectively, he picked them up, two kids in each arm, holding them to his chest tightly.**

**"Hoshi?" Jean said, looking at his wife, who went to fetch their son.**

"Aw, Jean, you have a family." Christa cooed, her hands balled into fists as she put them near her lips. "This is so cute."

"Yeah, but think of how expensive they are." Jean said, shrugging. "And I don't even know if Mikasa is still in the military."

"Maybe, maybe not." Erwin spoke. "When woman in military have children, they're usually off duty until the child is close to six months. And if they have toddlers, then they're usually brought to a family members house, or even a close friends."

"But... money." Jean groaned.

**"Did you beat up the Titans?" Jade asked, playing with his hair.**

**"Of course, we'd never let those bully's walk around without facing consequences." Jean said, sitting a chair, two children on each leg.**

**"Was it cool?" Rin asked, his eyes big.**

**Jean hesitated for a moment before nodded. "Yes, very cool."**

**"When is Mika going to join you again?" Raina asked, her head tilted to the side.**

**Jean smiled and ruffled her hair. "When Hoshi is around six months. So it'll be in about a week."**

**"Can I join you?" Sadie asked, getting off his lap and standing in between his legs.**

"Oh, god, say no." Eren mumbled, already fond of the little girls.

**At that moment, Jean's smile faded, a heartbroken look crossed his eyes. Mikasa chose that moment to walk in, her son in her arms. She took note of the look on Jean's face and gently took Sadie's hand. "Ok, I think it's time for bed. You all have a busy day tomorrow."**

**Sadie gasped as Mikasa picked her up with one arm. "Are we picking strawberries?"**

**Mikasa gasped as well, setting her down in her bed. She began tucking her in, jokingly covering her face with her blanket. "Now, how did you know?"**

**Sadie only giggled.**

"How did you get a daughter so calm?" Ymir asked, her eyebrows raised. "You would've thought she'd be as hot headed as you."

Eren only glared, mumbling under his breath.

Connie, on the other hand, laughed slightly. "Come on, guys. We already saw a hint of his hot headedness with Jade."

Eren turned his glare to Connie, already sick and tired of them talking that way about him and his daughter.

**Mikasa handed Hoshi to Jean, picking Rin up and holding him against her hip. "You ready to pick strawberries?"**

**Rin nodded, resting his head against his mothers shoulder as she walked towards his bed, tucking him in. She started humming, softly dragging her picky finger down his nose. She repeated the action three times before Rin finally fell asleep. She bent down, kissing Rin’s forehead, rubbing his cheek. **

"Woah." Hanji said. "So that actually works for a child? My parents could've used this on myself and my sisters."

Levi only rolled his eyes. He has a distinct memory of his own mother doing that, maybe it's a little quirk Ackerman's have.

**"Alright, Jade, let's head to bed." Mikasa said, picking up the refusing toddler.**

**"Not tired." Jade grumbled.**

**"Really?" Mikasa laughed. "I'm exhausted, and I know you must be too."**

**Jade shook her head stubbornly. "No."**

**"But you have this big bed," Mikasa told her, already tucking her in. "You have these warm sheets, comfortable pillows, you'll dream."**

**Jade yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Dreams..."**

**"Dreams of dancing people in the sky, the stars shinning around them." Mikasa said, walking away when Jade finally closed her eyes.**

**Mikasa walked over to Jean, seeing him talk to Raina, showing Hoshi to her. "Who do you think he looks more like? Me or Mika?"**

**Raina shrugged. "I think you."**

**Jean smirked at Mikasa, making her roll her eyes. "I told you."**

**"Yeah, well, Rin looks like me, so ha." Mikasa shot back, picking Raina up. Jean chuckled, holding Hoshi back to his chest.**

Mikasa felt something come over her. She wasn't really sure what it was, maybe relief? Happiness? Watching her older self and Jean interact made her think. Would it be different if I was Eren instead?

Jean on the other hand was over his head with happiness and excitement. His first son looks like Mikasa! He got everything from Mikasa! Well, except his eyes, but still. Their routine looked so natural.

**"Do you think I'll see Daddy?" Raina asked Mikasa, holding onto her shirt. "I think I will, Daddy's nice. I love Daddy."**

Armin looked away from everyone that was looking at him, his face red. It's one thing finding out he had a daughter, but to hear her say she loved him was a whole new experience because this is his kid.

"At least she loves you." Christa softly said, her hand on his back.

**"Your daddy is nice, and he loves you too. Very much." Mikasa kissed her head. Laying her down on her bed. "He's making the world a better place for you."**

**Raina smiled, her blue eyes shinning. "I want to see him now, Mika."**

**Mikasa gently laid her down. "Some day you will."**

**Raina nodded, closing her eyes.**

"How do you do that?" Eren asked, pointing at the screen. "You can make those kids fall asleep really fast... you never were that easy to get to bed."

Mikasa flushes, bringing the scarf up to her nose. She didn't have an answer for him, she knew she was a tricky one to get to bed when she was younger, always wanting to do more. Her mother and Carla did a wonderful job getting her to shut her eyes, though. "I don't know."

**Jean stood up from the chair, Hoshi cooing, his arms in the air. He walked towards the children in their beds, kissing their foreheads. Jean then held out his finger for his son to take, blowing out the candle in the room and walked out with Mikasa. “My turn tomorrow night.” **

"That was a sweet moment between you guys." Christa said. "I wonder if I'll have that."

"With me, because we're getting married." Ymir laughed, wrapping her arm around Christa's shoulders. "And we'll have a son and a daughter."

Christa just laughed nervously, a awkward smile on her face. She never will get used to Ymir's behavior.

  
  
“So the dynamic is that you both take turns saying goodnight to the kids and it was Mikasa’s night but the next night will be Jean.” Hanji spoke aloud. “That’s cute.” 

**The scene changed to show a castle. The stone glistened under the sun as it came closer into view.**

"Are we seeing the king?" Hanji mumbled.

**It changed to show the halls, portraits hung on the walls, rugs rolled down each hallway shown.**

**Then a pair of feet were running on the rugs, mud staining them as the child ran, giggles echoing.**

Levi bristled, sinking lower into his seat. He didn't like the kid already. Leaving mud on anything besides grass made him quirk an eyebrow, sighing deeply though his closed lips.

Hanji had to restrain herself from making a joke.

**"Rylan!" A woman's voice laughed, chasing after the child. It then showed a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, his smile wide, wearing clothes one could only described as royalty. Mud stained his clothes and face as he continued laughing.**

**A woman was shown running after him, her white dress clean, her blonde hair in a bun and her blue eyes full of amusement.**

"Christa?!" Connie, Jean, Sasha, and Ymir shouted, all looking at her and then at the screen.

"You... you're a queen?" Connie breathed, pointing at the screen.

Christa's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth open. Queen? Her? Not a chance. She didn't say anything, her mouth gapping like a fish.

"Queen, huh?" Levi said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Rather have her then the current king."

"Levi." Erwin warned. "Even if he's unfit, we don't say such things about him."

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes. He wasn't one to listen to Erwin much.

"I just can't be queen." Christa whispered. "The King doesn't have a successor and I don't have royal blood."

"That we know of." Armin told her. "There's nothing to prove us right or wrong."

"I guess." Christa said, looking uneasy. "But... I'm not fit to be a queen."

"How do you know?" Levi asked. "You haven't been one before."

"Exactly." Hanji agreed, smiling at her. "The only way to know is to do."

"Wow," Christa smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, we got you." Eren slapped her back, everyone's attention turning back to the screen.

**"Rylan, come on! The others will be here soon, you need a bath!" Christa yelled, reaching for the boy but all too soon, he ran the corner, leaving her grasping the air. "Why is he so fast?" She muttered.**

**"Catch me, Mommy!" Rylan laughed, making Christa sigh and started running after him again. Her son kept running until he was suddenly plucked out of the air, a squeal leaving his lips.**

**There stood a man with dark hair, his blue eyes brought against his tan complexion. His clothing also showing his rank in society. King.**

**"Aw, Rene." Christa smiled, gently laying a hand on his while Rylan kicked, telling Rene to let him go.**

"Wait so Ymir and Christa don't get married?" Sasha asked, looking at the two and saw Christa with a blush on her face and Ymir, her face was emotionless. "With all this talk about you two getting married, we all just sort of expected it at this point."

"I will find that man and kill him." Ymir said in a deadly voice, ignoring Christa's slap to her arm.

**"I take it he doesn't want a bath?" Rene smiled, his tone smug, knowing full well he was right.**

**Christa rolled her eyes playfully. "Why ask when you already know the answer? Where's Blair?"**

**"With Steph." Rene answered, "I'll get Rylan washed up."**

**Christa smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."**

"It's sort of weird seeings all this." Connie commented. "I mean, I never expected any of you to have children."

"We didn't either." Mikasa said to him, never taking her eyes off the screen. "It's certainly bizarre."

"You can say that again." Eren chuckled, but there was no humor behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to really say, everything has basically been the same. But I’m thinking the next update will either be Tuesday or Wednesday next week, I don’t really know. What do you guys think I should do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, two chapters in one day! This one is a little longer then the others, for that I’m proud. I honestly hope you enjoy it!:)

**The scene changed again to see a very bright red barn, sounds of horses trotting around the barn was heard as it focused on a garden full of apple trees, grape vines, string bean plants as well. Every vegetable and fruit plant for the season was visible in the garden.**

"Woah," Sasha's mouth watered. "Those all look so fresh and juicy and... Ah! I want some!"

"Control yourself, Sasha." Jean smirked.

"But look at them!" Sasha yelled, gesturing towards the screen. "They look so delicious and I just want to-"

"Ok, we get it." Levi snapped. "You're obsessed with food."

**A woman was seen picking grapes off the vines, her brown hair in a ponytail, her blue flowing around her ankles.**

"Oh my god, it's me." Sasha's voice rang out in the quiet room. She didn't look that different as an adult, her face and body were just more matured. And she was pregnant. Heavily so.

"You didn't die and it looks like you're about ready to give birth." Erwin smiled, nodding his head. "Congratulations."

"In all honesty, I expected all of you to die." Hanji shrugged, her face remaining passive. "Myself included. And since we haven't seen myself yet-"

"We haven't seen Erwin yet, either." Levi interrupted. "Just wait you're turn."

"You know I don't have that kind of patience." Hanji mumbled to the man before speaking louder. "All I'm saying is that I wasn't mentioned once, so I'm just preparing myself and all of you for I might be dead in the future."

Erwin rolled his eyes, Hanji - while practical and a genius - did tend to jump to conclusions about certain things. This seemed to be one of those cases.

"I just..." Sasha swallowed, not sure how to take any of this. With the others it was fine because it wasn't her life, but this was. The video that was being shown was her. And she was having a baby. "I don't think I'm cut out for motherhood."

"You think I'm cut out for it?" Mikasa asked. "Having a child wasn't on my bucket list. I'm sure Levi, Eren, Jean, Christa, and Armin can say the same."

"It's true." Jean shrugged, giving Sasha half his attention. "I'm not even a father yet and just the _thought_ of it is scary, caring and nurturing a human that you and another person made, the thought is just scary."

"But we'll manage." Armin smiled reassuringly at Sasha. "I may not have gotten more then a few years with Raina but I can tell I did a good job. Same thing goes for Eren with Sadie and Jade."

Sasha nodded, her hand resting on her stomach. They'll be a baby there one day, and looking at the screen, she knows that day will come fast.

**"Sasha!" A man called, grabbing her attention. She smiled and picked up her basket, walking towards a tall man with a shaved head. "I managed to grab about nine bunnies and five geese."**

"Wait, Connie?" Jean narrowed his eyes before smirking. "It seems like Sasha and Connie got busy."

Connie's face burned bright, hiding them in his hands. He and Sasha are gonna get married and are about to have a baby. Their first baby. The mere thought made his body fill with shock.

**"Good, that'll last us a while." Sasha said before looking over her shoulder, Connie following her gaze and smiling. He set down the kill on a picnic table nearby just as Sasha yelled, "Carson! Mavis! Daddy's home!"**

It seems like Sasha will be having a baby sooner then she thought.

"Wait, so that's your third?" Eren asked, pointing at the screen. "I wonder if you chose to have three..." he knew accidents can happen, and he was pretty sure baby number three might be.

"Eren!" Sasha shrieked.

**It then showed two little girls playing in the meadow. Both of them had brown hair, the littlest had hers in braids. The eldest had golden eyes while the youngest had soft brown eyes.**

**"Daddy!" The eldest yelled, reaching her father first. Connie hugged her, getting ready to catch the younger girl.**

**"Carson and," the youngest finally reached her father. "Mavis." He picked them up, both resting on his arms. "Did you guys all have a good day?"**

**Carson nodded, looking at Sasha. "Mommy and I picked apples."**

**Sasha smiled, taking Mavis from Connie. "While Mavis napped. She actually just woke up."**

**Mavis nodded, playing with Sasha's ponytail. "Anyway," Sasha started. "Historia is inviting the girls to the castle to go strawberry picking with the kids this afternoon, we'll be back by dinner time."**

"Historia..." Erwin mumbled, thinking of the scene before this one. "Christa." He then looked over at the girl. "Christa isn't your real name, is it?"

Christa played with her hands before shaking her head. "No, it isn't. Just like everybody on the screen keeps saying, my real name is Historia Reiss."

"Reiss." Hanji thought out loud. "But that's a noble family name."

Christa nodded. "My father is Rod Reiss, I didn't know about him until five years ago." She shrugged, looking out the window. "I had to give up my name and join the military in order not to be killed."

The room remained quiet after that. No one was really sure what to say, so they just didn't speak. Christa felt so exposed, sure they were her friends and three of them were her superiors but it still felt weird, like she just should've kept her mouth shut and let them figure it out by themselves.

She could feel everyone's stares and she slouched into the couch. They want to ask her questions but she's not ready for that kind of talk. But it's over now, they know. That's all she can ask for.

**"Yeah, Rin is going to be there, Daddy!" Carson laughed.**

**Connie and Sasha shared a look, both smirking. Connie looked back at Carson. "Is he now?"**

**"Yup!" Carson giggled. "I wanna marry, Rin."**

**Connie rolled his eyes before putting her down on her feet, ruffling her hair. "We'll talk about that later, honey."**

"Let's." Mikasa mumbled. It's not like she hates Connie and Sasha, they seem to have matured a lot, and they've already proved to be good parents, but it's weird thinking about how their daughter wanted to marry her son.

**Carson ran ahead, opening the door and shutting it with a slam. "Don't slam the door, Carson!" Sasha yelled for her daughter to hear, annoyance clear in her tone. She sighed, giving Connie a side eye. "I pity my father."**

**Connie laughed, while Sasha put Mavis on the ground as well, watching as she ran to the house. "You sure you want to bring Mavis as well?"**

**Sasha hesitated. "I'm not even sure if _I_ want to go. Any day now we'll have our son or daughter, and since this baby is so heavy, my feet and back get sore faster then they did with Carson and Mavis." She sighed, walking up the steps of the porch. "But I can't back out."**

**"Why not?" Connie asked, helping her up the stairs the rest of the way. "You're pregnant. They've been pregnant before as well, they'll understand."**

"If you're that uncomfortable you don't need to go, Sasha." Historia said, a small smile on her lips. It's not like this will happen anytime soon, but just for... future reference.

"Yeah, that must suck." Hanji said, crossing her legs. "I wonder if I'm a mother?"

"Who'd want to have kids with you, Shitty Glasses?" Levi asked, grunting as Hanji laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Anyone with a brain."

**"Yes, they will. But the girls won't." Sasha said. "Connie, they're five and two, they couldn't give two shits about a pregnant woman, they just want to have fun."**

**"I understand that, but they can have fun here picking apples and grapes." Connie said, getting a cutting board out and a butcher knife, laying the goose on it. "Why not invite the kids over here to pick our fruit?"**

**"Because they all like strawberries." Sasha said, getting a bowl out of a cabinet along with sugar and a small bowl of brown powder. "Jade doesn't like apples as much as Sadie, Samson isn't picky so it doesn't matter with him, Rylan hates grapes with a passion for some reason, Rin likes strawberries more then apples and grapes. Raina is more of an orange girl but since we don't have that she settles for strawberries, Zina also hates grapes, Kayln also isn't picky." Sasha started to smush the grapes, adding a cup of sugar. "Bottom line is, they all love strawberries."**

"That's... that's a lot of kids." Jean said, eyes a bit wide. Then confusion took over his face. "Who's Zina and Kayln?"

"Who knows at this point." Levi groaned, rubbing his temples, sick of people interrupting.

**"But how will you handle the smell of strawberries?" Connie asked, plucking the feathers off the beheaded bird.**

**"Oh, I'll be fine." Sasha said putting the brown powder into the mess of sugar and grapes. "It's Hanji I'm worried about."**

"Me?" Hanji gasped, smiling at the mention of her name. "I'm alive!? Yes!"

"It doesn't surprise me." Erwin said. "You are one of the bests."

Hanji laughed, lightly pushing the Commander away. "Oh stop it." But then she frowned. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"Maybe if you stopped talking we'd know." Levi snapped.

**"Ever since she got pregnant she can't handle anything." Sasha said, putting the newly made jelly into a mason jar. "She hasn’t made any contact with strawberries since she got pregnant so we don’t know if it’ll trigger her."**

"Great." Hanji whined. "Not only am I pregnant, it's a horrible pregnancy."

"You win some, you lose some." Ymir mumbled. "You win a baby, but you lose your stomach."

"That's horrible." Eren laughed, getting a smack from Mikasa.

**"She wasn't like that with Samson, right?" Connie asked.**

"What?" Levi blurted.

**"Oh, no, she was fine when she was pregnant with Sams." Sasha said, screwing the lid on tight. "He barely gave her any troubles. She claimed it was because he inherited it from her."**

**"Oh, so this baby has Levi's Ackergenes?"**

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Acker... genes?" Levi whispered. Who the hell came up with that? "Samson, Hanji, pregnant..."

Then Hanji started laughing, kicking her feet, hands on her stomach. "Oh my god! This is amazing."

"How?!" Levi yelled, eyes wide.

"You-you asked who would marry me!" She laughed harder, pointing at him. "You! You married me! And we had a baby! Another on the way too!" She wheezed, wiping away her tears. "Oh my god, I'm dying."

"I am too." Levi quietly groaned, eyes trained on the floorboard beneath him. How could he fall for Titan Freak? Shitty Glasses? This isn't happening. Samson is Hanji's son too. Hanji gave him a son.

"I'd never fall for you." Levi said, more likely trying to convince himself. He sees Hanji more as a friend - if even that. Liking her enough to get married and have a child and another on the way? That doesn't seem plausible.

But apparently it is.

Hanji on the other hand is hysterical. She managed to woo Levi and she's happy that he was proved wrong.

"I'd like to say I'm shocked," Sasha began, gaining attention from her fellow 104th. "But I'm not."

"Who didn't see that coming?" Jean said, hand on Connie's shoulder as they shared a laugh.

"It kind of fits." Armin said, getting a nod from Eren. "They're total opposites, but they work."

"It's whatever." Ymir shrugged. Then a wide grin crossed her face. "I just can't wait to see how they act."

"It'll be interesting." Mikasa said.

**Sasha shrugged. "Apparently. The baby won't stop kicking her, unlike Samson. He was such a calm baby, he barely kicked, we had to make sure she didn't have a miscarriage multiple times."**

**"Oh, I remember that." Connie said. "We'd all panic and she and Levi would just tell us to calm down."**

**"He's just sleeping." Sasha laughed, her tone of voice mocking Hanji's. "But this baby won't give her a break."**

**"Think it's a boy again?" Connie asked.**

**Sasha just shrugged, getting two big baskets from a table by the door. "Who knows. I think they're hoping it's a girl, you know? One of each." She then sighed, tucking her hair around her ear. "Well, we'll see you before dinner." She kissed his cheek, calling for Carson and Mavis.**

**"Bye Daddy!" Carson yelled, waving at Connie, her other hand in Sasha's.**

**"Bye Carson, bye Mavis." Connie waved, getting a wave in return from Mavis who was in Sasha's arm.**

"So, Levi and Hanji have a son, another kid on the way." Jean said. "Connie and Sasha have two girls, another baby on the way as well, I have two sons with Mikasa, Eren has twin girls, Armin has a daughter, Chris- I mean Historia has a son and daughter. And we have no idea who Zina and Kayln are." 

"Thank you for the recap." Eren rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Its not like we weren't here to see it all."

"Ok, enough." Erwin said, his tone tired, already done with Eren and Jean's arguing. "Let's just continue watching."

**Laughs filled the air as children ran across the fields, Samson, Rin, and Rylan were running, playing tag.**

**Raina, Sadie, Carson, and another girl with blonde hair were picking strawberries with a woman with brown hair, smiling at them and making them laugh.**

**Jade and a girl with shaggy brown hair looked to be in an argument, fighting over a basket.**

**Mavis was asleep on her mother's stomach.**

**Historia, Sasha, Hanji, Mikasa, Ymir, and the woman that was talking to the four girls were all sitting around a table, a shade over their heads.**

"Look, there's Ymir." Connie pointed out, smiling at the girl who just nodded in response.

"That looks so nice." Historia smiled. "And with all the kids playing, it just looks wonderful."

**"Alright so since we have two pregnant woman at the table, care to share names?" Historia asked, looking at Hanji and Sasha.**

**"Connie and I decided that if it's another girl we'll name her Ivy and if it's a boy, his name will be Theo." Sasha smiled, rubbing Mavis's back.**

**"Oh, those are cute." The brunette woman smiled.**

**"Thank you, Brooke." Sasha smiled, handing an apple to her. "Now, Hanji, you have any names?"**

**"A few." Hanji nodded, a big smile on her face. "As you all know, I can't name anything to save my life."**

**"Oh, we know." Ymir said, drinking what looked like champagne.**

**"Right?" Mikasa agreed, the two share a smile.**

**Hanji smacked their arms, the three share a chuckle. "Anyway, and since you all agreed you loved the name Samson, it's Levi's job to name our children. So!" Hanji slammed her hands on the table. "We're stuck with a few. For girls we like the names Nadine, Leigh, Diane, Avani, and Kadence."**

"Wow," Eren said. "Those are a lot of names."

"A lot? Dumbass, it's just five." Jean said, getting a glare in return.

**"Wow," Brooke said. "Well, I'll be honest. I don't really care for the name Kadence."**

**"Yeah, me neither." Ymir shrugged. "Would've gone for something for my ancestors."**

**"So that's where you got Zina's name from." Historia laughed, resting her head in her hands. "You wouldn't tell anyone why you named her that, but it was just because it was the name of your ancestors?"**

**Ymir smirked, nodding. "Yup."**

"Oh, so, I have a daughter." Ymir said, throwing her hands in the air. "Who would've fucking thought?"

"Not me." Eren said.

"None of us." Connie added. "Anyone who likes Ymir must be-"

Ymir threw a pillow a pillow at him, cutting off his sentence with a shriek.

**"Boy names?" Mikasa asked.**

**"Mathias, Finley, River, and Conan." Hanji said, lighting rubbing her belly, eyes trained on the boys playing tag. "Levi doesn't really like the name Conan, but it's not that bad."**

**"Well, I like the name Mathias." Historia said. "Samson and Mathias. Doesn't it sound nice?"**

**Sasha shrugged. "I don't know. I find Finley cute."**

**"Well, we'll know when they're born." Hanji said. "We had no idea what to name Samson and as soon as Levi saw his face, he said Samson."**

Erwin smirked at the captain. "Seems like you're a real family man."

Levi glared at him, his mouth in a line.

**"Well, that is true." Brooke said. "Anyway, you guys excited for the kids to start school?"**

**"Somewhat." Ymir shrugged, opening her arms for Zina as she ran to her mother. Ymir picked her up and set her on her lap, brushing brown hair out of Zina's eyes. "I'm sure she'll be fine, though. Won't you?"**

**Zina nodded, leaning her back against her mother. Ymir rested her chin on her daughters head. "I just hope she doesn't attack the kids."**

**"We can only hope." Hanji said. "I'm not sure how Samson will react."**

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hanji said, waving her hand. "I'm certain he'll walk through those doors and just dominate the classes he takes."

"Or he'll piss himself." Levi said. "If he's like you."

"Hey!" Hanji whined. "You know I would never. Besides, he's our son, I can already tell he has the best of both of us."

Levi remained quiet after that, only looking at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen. She can already tell? The kid was hardly on screen, how could she already tell?

**"Me neither." Sasha said, rocking Mavis a bit. "Carson is clinging but with Rin there..."**

**Mikasa rolled her eyes, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Sorry, Sasha, but I think he might try to get away from her."**

**"Ha!" Ymir snorted, making Zina giggle. "Sorry, Potato Girl, but I don't think Rin likes Carson very much."**

**"It's not like he hates her." Mikasa spoke up. "He just doesn't _like_ like her."**

"I bet money that they'll end up in a relationship." Jean smirked, looking at Mikasa. "If he's anything like you..."

Mikasa shot him a glare while both Sasha and Connie laughed.

**Suddenly, Rin runs up to Mikasa, grabbing her hand. "Mommy! Hide me!”**

**"From Sams and Rylan?" Mikasa asked.**

**"No! From Carson!" Rin cried, jumping on his mother's lap.**

"Uh oh." Ymir laughed.

"Someone's not happy." Historia smiled.

**"Rin!" Carson laughed as she ran up to the table. Sasha quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.**

**"Why are you chasing Rin?" Sasha asked her daughter, careful to keep her voice down for Mavis.**

**"I want to marry him." Carson responded.**

**"No!" Rin shook his head, putting it into Mikasa's shoulder.**

**"Why don't you want to marry her?" Mikasa asked, fighting to keep a smile off her face.**

**Rin suddenly started to speak gibberish, fat tears running down his cheeks. Mikasa whipped some of them away as they came. "-And that's why I don't want to marry her."**

**"I will marry you!" Carson yelled from across the table.**

**"No!" Rin sobbed, hugging his mother tightly. Historia quickly grabbed Mavis as Mikasa carried Rin away as Sasha did the same with Carson.**

**"Me too kid." Ymir mumbled.**

The room was quiet, no one really speaking. What did they just watch? Rin didn't want to marry Carson, so he cried?

"That was interesting." Erwin said, rubbing his hands together. "Not sure what to think of that."

"Me either." Hanji agreed. "It was kind of funny."

"It was annoying." Levi said, rubbing his temples. "I'm sure I have a headache now."

**"One day he'll want to marry." Brooke said, sipping champagne. "I'm not saying he'll marry Carson, but time will tell."**

**"Speaking of marriage." Hanji said. "You and Erwin have been married for as long as Kayln's been alive, thinking of having a second kid?"**

"Huh." Hanji said. "Even Erwin has a family." She then looked at the commander. "In all honesty, I didn't think you would be into that kind of stuff."

"Did you expect it with me too?" Levi rhetorically asked. "No, but you got it. It's not that surprising that Erwin has it too."

Erwin just remained quiet, not trusting his voice. He gets a wife, he gets a daughter. Kayln. Kayln is her name, his daughter. This just feels so bizarre to him.

Sure, when he was younger he imagined himself having a family, but when he joined the military, those thoughts were put on hold. But then he became commander and they just flew out of the window.

But turns out he got exactly what he wanted.

**"Eh, we're not planning on having another." Brooke shrugged. "I'm happy with Kayln, as is he. And... I don't know, just, it was risky enough with Kayln. We didn't want to bring another person into this word for the chance of her parents dying, higher chance for her father." She shrugged. "But when I fell pregnant with her, it just felt right and we both tried so hard to return to her, but if we have a second child, we'll have to try extra hard."**

"I suppose it would be very hard." Sasha commented. "I never even thought about that."

"I... I didn't either." Mikasa mumbled. "The world felt like it shifted when I learned I will have two sons." To think about returning to the front lines to kill the things that could also kill her and leave her children without a mother? Her blood ran cold. "Even more so when I learned Jean and I take in Sadie, Jade, and Raina."

"It is terrifying." Jean agreed. "I know I said that already, but since Brooke brought up that point, it makes it seem more real. My children could grow up without me if I make a slip up."

Eren and Armin shared looks. Even if they didn't exactly have a choice on leaving their daughters, it still stung. Armin then cleared his throat. "But what if they join the scou-"

"Don't." Levi suddenly said. "Don't say that. You heard what future me had to say, there's hope that our children won't have to fight. There's still a chance while they're still young."

"Levi's right." Erwin said. "Because of this, we're reminded of what we're fighting for. Our children, future generations in general."

**Hanji nodded, rubbing her stomach. "I get that." She then smiled. "I never even thought of the fact that I could be a mother, much less thought someone would love me enough."**

**"And then, Mr. Ackerman came along." Ymir teased.**

Eren had to hold himself back from laughing. To learn that Levi was not only two years older then him and Mikasa's cousin, he was a softie too.

Armin and Mikasa sent him a look, Mikasa tapping his hand in warning.

**"I truly thought he'd never have a family." Historia said. "I know that every time he got close to someone they died, it's a fact now." She then looked at Hanji. "But you gave him one."**

**"Hm?" Mikasa said, joining the group again.**

**"Just talking about Levi and Hanji." Brooke said, wind blowing her brown hair.**

**"Ah," Mikasa nodded. "In all honesty, you took so much weight off his shoulders. Even people who just look at him could tell."**

Levi sunk deeper into the couch. Why were they discussing him? He isn't important. He's never been this uncomfortable.

"I'm going to cry." Hanji whispered.

Levi glared at her. "Don't you dare."

**"Guys, please." Hanji sniffed. "Hormonal pregnant lady here." She dabbed her eyes with a napkin.**

**"I don't miss those days." Ymir said, hugging Zina closer.**

"Who would miss them?" Ymir said, elbowing Sasha. "You have to go through it three times."

Sasha blushed, covering her face with her hands. "Ymir, don't."

**"Mama!" Samson laughed, running up to Hanji. "Look!" He handed her his basket, filled to the brim with strawberries. "Now we can have strawberries all the time!"**

"He's so adorable." Historia cooed.

"I know." Hanji replied, hugging herself. She then turned to look at Levi. "What do you say? Shall we make Samson come into this world earlier then he should?"

Levi's eyes got wide and he soon started to full on glare at her as she cackled. Hanji decided it wasn't wise to acknowledge his blush.

"I'd rather not see that." Sasha mumbled.

**Hanji smiled. "Good job, Sammy!" She then put his basket on the table, gasping when she saw his clothes.**

"Damn." Erwin said.

**His once clean clothing was ruined with dirt and crushed strawberries. "Samson," Hanji said, picking the strawberry off his shoulder. "Papa isn't going to be happy with you."**

"No shit." Levi said, looking over the clothes on his future sons back. "How can someone get that dirty?"

"He's a child, Levi." Erwin responded. "You have to wonder how... Kayln looks."

"She has such a pretty name, Commander." Historia smiled.

"Yeah!" Armin joined in. "Kayln means pure, and from that little shot we saw of her, I'm sure she's a wonderful daughter."

Erwin gave them both small smiles. "Thank you, both of you."

**Samson frowned, looking at his shoes. "I'm not that dirty, Mama."**

**Hanji just hummed, licking her thumb and cleaning his cheek. "Tell that to your father."**

**"How did you get so messy?" Zina asked, pointing at Samson. Historia soon took a cloth from her basket by her chair, pouring water on it and handing it to Hanji.**

**"Kayln pushed me." Samson answered, getting a wet rag to his face. "Mama, I don't like that." He cringed, pulling his head away.**

**"I'm just cleaning your face, it'll be over before you know it." Hanji said, cleaning his forehead.**

"I see the kid is nothing like you, Captain." Jean said. "He hates being clean."

"Takes after his mother, I see." Levi mumbled.

**"Kayln pushed you?" Brooke asked. "Why'd she push you?"**

**"We were playing tag." Samson then pointed to a patch in the field. "She tripped and got all dirty too and she didn't want to be the only dirty one."**

**"So you let her push you?"**

**Samson nodded, finally free from Hanji's cleaning.**

"He's so sweet." Hanji cooed. "Oh my god, he's so cute."

**"Sams, you can't let people do that, even if you feel bad." Hanji said, handing his basket back to him. "You could've stayed clean."**

**"But I like her, Mama." Samson responded.**

**"Kayln!" Brooke shouted. "Get over here!"**

**A little girl with blonde hair ran through the fields until she got to her mothers side, giggling. "Hi, Mommy."**

"Oh my god, this is why I should never have kids." Levi groaned.

"Too late."

**Kayln had twigs in her hair, mud everywhere, covering her face, arms, dress, everything. Smushed strawberries all over as well.**

**"Ok, I think we should go wash you up." Brooke said, taking Kayln's hand. "Thank you, Historia, but we have to go now."**

**"No, I understand." Historia nodded, looking over at Rylan. "He's got to eat dinner anyways."**

**"Well, then I'll see you guys later." Ymir stood, Zina on her hip. "Two weeks time, right?"**

**Hanji nodded, taking Samson's hand. "Yup."**

**"Have a good night!" Historia waved, walking over to Rylan. "You ready for dinner?"**

**Rylan nodded, holding his arms up. Historia picked him up, walking towards the castle.**

"Well," Connie said. "That was... cute."

"I'll say." Ymir said.

"We learned a lot." Jean shrugged. "Seemed it was pretty important. To plot, I mean."

"Background knowledge of all that's important." Armin suddenly spoke, looking very excited. "That's what we just watched. This is just background knowledge, it's the same thing authors do in their books."

"So, this is not the main point of our future?" Sasha asked. "Us growing up and having family's... that's just information leading up to something bigger?"

Armin nodded, tapping his lip. "I think so."

"If that's true," Hanji began. "Then what's the main plot?"

No one had an answer for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, y’all got Hanji in this chapter. I understand how it can be coming from the other side, just waiting for your favorite character to show up. Sorry I made you guys wait so long but here she is! Also, I added that video of the little boy and girl in here, thought it would work in Rin and Carson’s case


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I said Tuesday or Wednesday, but it’s now Thursday. But you can’t get mad! I did publish two chapters last Friday!  
> Happy reading!

**The sounds of feet skipping against stone was heard in the night sky. Kayln was seen playing hope scotch with the roads tiles, people would smile and nod respectfully at Brooke, one even handed her a torch. "Thank you sir, but you really don't have to." Brooke said kindly, quickly grabbing Kayln's hand who was about to run away from her mother.**

**"Nonsense!" The older man laughed. "It's my pleasure, Corporal. You kept my son alive out there, the least I can do is make sure that you have a light to keep an eye on your daughter."**

"Corporal?" Connie said. "Commander Erwin married Corporal Brooke." He then turned to everyone. "Is there a Corporal Brooke now?"

Erwin shook his head. "No."

"Military police?" Eren suggested.

"If she is part of the MP's she'll transfer soon." Levi said.

**"Besides," the man continued. "I have plenty torches in my pack." He tapped it, the sound of wood rolling around made Brooke nod, finally giving in and taking the torch.**

**"Well, I thank you." She then waved, walking away from him with Kayln's hand in her own.**

**"Is Daddy going to be home?" Kayln asked.**

**"He always is, isn't he?" Brooke answered, walking up to a door. She quickly unlocked it. Kayln ran ahead while Brooke put the torch out in a bucket right outside the door.**

"Cute house, Erwin." Hanji commented.

**Erwin was seen at a table, writing on paper. His hair was a bit longer, the undercut was now gone. He sighed, taking a new paper and starting writing on that as well.**

"You look tired too." Jean muttered.

"Too tired to fix your hair." Levi added.

**"Daddy." Kayln suddenly popped up besides him, her nose meeting the table. "Daddy, would you like a strawberry?"**

**Erwin smiled and turned his gaze to is daughter before he froze, eyes widening a bit. "How did you get so dirty?"**

**"She tripped." Brooke answered, sitting in the chair besides him. "And she got a mouth full of dirt."**

"Ew." Mikasa cringed.

**"I take it the reports will have to wait then." Erwin said as he pulled twigs out of Kayln's hair. "You really are like your mother."**

**Brooke smacked his arm. “If anything she’s like you.”**

**Kayln then giggled. "Can I have bubbles in my bath tonight?"**

**Erwin opened his mouth but before he could speak, Brooke put a hand on his shoulder. "Finish up your reports, I'll handle bath tonight, alright?"**

**"Don't be silly, Brooke, you bathed her the last time, I can do it this time. The reports won't take long afterwards." Erwin promised, picking Kayln up.**

**Brooke shrugged, looking at the reports. "Fine, but don't get pissy if you come back to reports finished."**

**Erwin just shook his head, a smile on his face as he walked with Kayln down the hall of their house.**

"I like Brooke," Eren decided. "She looks like fun."

"I was just thinking that." Connie laughed, pointing at the screen. "But if she's Corporal, then she's going to be making us do her biding soon."

"Like that's new." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

**"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" A new voice spoke.**

**The view paned down to see Hanji and Samson walking home, the street torches lighting the way for them. Hanji shrugged. "I'm not really sure, what do you think it is?"**

**"It's a girl." Samson said, putting his hand on her belly. "Dee Dee."**

**Hanji raised an eyebrow. "Dee Dee? You already have a nickname for her?"**

**Samson nodded, lighting tapping her stomach this time. "It's a girl and her name is Dee Dee."**

"Sorry, but her name is not going to be Dee Dee." Levi said. "Maybe a nickname, but not her actual name."

"We don't even know if it's a girl." Hanji sighed, leaning back on the couch. "I'm getting tired just looking at the future me's belly."

"How can I go through that three times?" Sasha said to herself, still panicking over the thought of having her own family.

**"Dee Dee, huh? How'd you come up with that one?" Hanji asked, opening the door to their house for him, candles lit inside.**

**"Because, she wants to be called that." Samson responded.**

**"Oh yeah?" Hanji chuckled. "If that's her nickname, then what does she want her name to be?"**

**Samson was quiet for a moment before he walked towards her and put his ear to her belly. He stood there for a few seconds before looking at Hanji. "Nadine."**

"I can live with that name." Levi decided, looking at Hanji who nodded in agreement.

"Samson and Nadine." Hanji tested the names out on her tongue. She then shook her head. "We don't even know if it's a girl, though."

"Well, I do know one thing." Eren said. "Samson is acting kind of weird."

Hanji laughed while Levi rolled his eyes. "No, Eren." Hanji said to him. "Kids do that. Their imagination is so wild, that they pretend they can hear their unborn siblings, or they pretend they can see giant elephants in the sky. He's five, he's got a wild imagination."

"Hanji's right, Eren." Armin looked at him. "I even did that from time to time."

"You know what would be crazy?" Ymir said, false excitement in her voice. "If we all started to watching this crazy future thing again."

**Hanji's amused face suddenly fell, confusion replaced it. She was quiet for a moment, one hand on her stomach. "Say again?"**

**"Nadine." Samson said again, walking away this time. "She wants to be named Nadine Zoe, after Mama."**

**Hanji just grew more confused. "Samson, where'd you hear those names?"**

**Samson looked up at her, frown replacing his smile. "Mama, I already told you. Dee Dee told me."**

"So I'm guessing no one told Samson the name ideas." Historia said, looking at her superiors. "Maybe he's just one of those "gifted" children."

"Gifted?" Levi repeated.

"Do you mean he can remember his past life, or communicate with what we can't see?" Hanji asked. "Like some of the kids in town?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Historia suddenly began to feel nervous. "It's just a hunch."

**Hanji quickly put a smile on her face, sitting down on the couch in the room. She opened her arms wide for her son, which he gladly walked into. She hugged him as tightly as she could, kissing his forehead. "Did she also tell you that's it's time for a bath?"**

**Samson started to whine. "I don't want take a bath."**

**"Alright, fine." Hanji said, shrugging her shoulders. "Let the bugs get you, I guess."**

**Samson's eyes got wide and he ran to the bathroom, holding the door open for Hanji. "Come on, Mama, hurry!"**

"He's actually so cute." Historia said.

"Thank you, he gets it from me." Hanji said, throwing her ponytail off her shoulder.

**Just as Samson came running out of the bathroom after he got all clean, he ran to the door that was opening. There stood Levi in his uniform, hanging his cloak up.**

**"Papa!" Samson laughed.**

**Levi bent to pick him up, ruffling his damp hair. "How dirty did you get?"**

**"Very." Hanji answered for him, sitting down on the couch.**

"That's an understatement." Levi grumbled.

"Oh, he's a kid. Let him get dirty." Hanji swatted his arm.

**"I picked some strawberries, Papa." Samson said as Levi walked by the counter, seeing the strawberries. "They're good."**

**Levi handed Samson a strawberry and got one for himself. Samson happily ate his while Levi took a bite and his face turned sour.**

"I guess the castles strawberries aren't that good." Historia giggled.

"It's weird," Eren began. "Seeing Captain like this." He knew that Levi was human, they all were. But to see a usually stoic person be different with their own child was just strange.

**Hanji's laughter floated through the scene, walking closer to Levi and Samson. "Too sour I take it?"**

**Levi could only nod, turning around to look at her. "I'm never eating that again."**

**Hanji laughed before giving both Levi and Samson smiles. "So, Sams has come to a thrilling conclusion today about our baby."**

**"Oh yeah?" Levi put his hand on Hanji's stomach before looking at Samson. "And what's that?"**

"This is too weird." Levi groaned. Is something going to happen that isn't just about him? This whole thing is just so uncomfortable for him.

**"Apparently we're having a daughter." Hanji began. "Samson says it's a girl and she wants to be called Nadine."**

**"But she likes Dee Dee!" Samson laughed, lightly poking his mother’s stomach.**

**Levi just raised an eyebrow, looking at Hanji. "Nadine?" He then looked at Samson. "Where did you hear that name?"**

**"From Dee Dee." Samson groaned, leaning his head on his fathers shoulder. "She's a girl who wants to be named Nadine but nicknamed Dee Dee."**

**Levi just stared at Hanji who gave him a nod.**

**Levi cleared his throat, bouncing Samson a bit. "Well, we'll keep that in mind, Sammy. Who do you want to read you a story tonight?"**

**"Papa, it's your night!" Samson said as he squirmed in Levi's hold until Levi put him down, running down the hall.**

**"We do need to speak tonight." Hanji said lowly, resting her hand on his shoulder. Levi nodded, giving her cheek a peck before going in the same direction as Samson.**

Hanji started to hum, her face deep red. "I can't do this."

Jean then started to chuckle, earning looks from everyone else. "Sorry, I just find it funny how you're getting embarrassed."

"It is kind of funny." Eren chuckled. "But I want to see more of Sadie and Jade."

"Raina too." Armin added.

"Ok but like," Ymir started, waving her hand around. "What about Zina? We only got a little screen time with her."

"I'm sure we'll see more of them." Erwin tried to reason with the younger soldiers. "But for now, how about we watch what this has to offer us."

**"Papa! Tell me about the people! You promised to tell me this one!" Samson said, leaning against his bed. He waited patiently for Levi to walk into the room.**

"People?" Levi hummed to himself.

"Do you think he means Titans?" Historia asked. It was plausible. She's never asked about them but she's sure her friends have.

"I know I wanted a lot of Titan stories growing up." Armin said, Hanji nodding in agreement. "Wanted to know what was outside the walls. They always interested me."

"My Mom and Dad always used to tell me stories about them and their adventures." Hanji added. "My sisters never really paid attention, maybe Nora did, but I was so invested that I craved more and more stories."

"Their adventures?" Mikasa spoke up. Though her words were monotone she was interested.

"Yeah my parents were Scouts, both of them Squad Leaders. They retired when my littlest sister was born." Zoe explained.

"So, how old were you?" Connie asked.

"Hmm, eight? I joined when I was twelve."

"Fascinating." Levi's sarcasm was clear as day. "But can we go back to the screen?"

"Bossy..." Hanji mumbled.

**"Ah, the ones that live in a hidden world?" Levi said as he sat in a chair. Samson nodded happily as he walked closer to his father. Levi hooked his hands under Samson's arm pits and settled him on his lap.**

"It's still so surreal..." Connie muttered. He was having a bit of trouble comprehending the fact that his fearless, emotionless Captain will have two children.

Ymir took this as an opportunity to smirk and tease Connie. "Didn't even know you knew that word."

"Ymir..." Connie took a breath. "You're a bitch."

"Ha!" Jean snorted, waving his hand. "Sorry, sorry Ymir, it's just the way he said it." He tried to stifle his laughs with the back of his hand, but he didn't succeed.

Ymir rolled her eyes before slouching in her seat.

Levi on the other hand almost wanted to smile. His mother told him a story of the Hidden World when he was little, and it seems he's carried on the story.

**"When the sun sets, do you know where it touches the land?" Levi asked. Samson shook his head. "The sun reaches the Hidden World. They say that only the bravest, smartest, most believing people can reach the world." Levi continued. "The world is full of the brightest crystals in the world, it's so deep, it rivals the sea."**

Armin furrowed his eyebrows. He and Eren knew about the sea because of a book Armin found. But how did Levi know about it?

“The sea?” Sasha muttered.

“Levi, you happen to have an answer?” Erwin looked to the dark haired man, but got nothing in return.

**Samson's mouth fell open, looking at his father with wonder. "The sea? Is it really that deep?"**

**Levi nodded. "Its incredibly bright. It's full of the most beautiful creatures in the world, some as tall you as you. And some as little as your pinky."**

"Great imagination, Levi." Hanji said. "I wonder how you came up with it."

Levi was quiet for moment before answering. "My mother used to tell me that story when I was Samson's age."

For some reason that piked the curiosity of the 104th. None of their superiors really talked about their family, so it was certainly something hearing it come from Humanity’s Strongest.

**"What happens if you can't find it?" Samson asked. "Are you lost forever, Papa?"**

**Levi shook his head. "No. If you can't find it, the currents of the sea change your course without you knowing it. Soon you'll end up back home."**

**"I wanna find the world, Papa." Samson said, his voice full of confidence.**

**Levi stood up from his chair and walked to Samson's bed. He held Samson's close. "And you will. But how about you finish your vegetables first."**

**Samson giggled and hugged his father. Levi hugged him back. He then put Samson in his bed, tucking him. "Good night, Sammy."**

**"Good night, Papa." Samson said back.**

**Levi leaned down to kiss Samson's forehead before he stood up straight and walked out of Samson's room.**

"Aw, I kind of wanted to hear more of the Hidden World." Hanji pouted.

"Well, if this is showing us the truth, you probably will." Erwin responded.

**Levi then walked into a different room and saw Hanji laying on the bed, book in hand. Instead of wearing her clothes from earlier, she was in pajamas. As soon as he closed the door Hanji put her book down. "What story did you tell him?"**

**"The one about the Hidden World." Levi responded. "He seemed to like it."**

**"Well of course, you tell it so well." Hanji complimented. Then a teasing smirk was brought onto her lips. "How many times did Kuchel tell you that story?"**

Levi tensed at his mothers name. He wasn't bothered by Hanji and Erwin knowing, it was the brats knowing.

"Kuchel? That's a pretty name." Historia smiled, hoping not to anger her Captain.

"Not as pretty as yours." Ymir laughed, wrapping her arm around Historia's shoulders.

**"In my defense, my mom knew how to tell a really good story." Levi teased back. "Telling it once wouldn't work so I had her tell it to me multiple times, she always told me more stuff."**

**Hanji laughed for a few seconds. She then sat up, back resting against the wall. "Did you tell him the baby name options?"**

**Levi shook his head, walking to a dresser. "No, we both agreed to just tell him the name of the baby once they're born." He then took his shirt off, throwing it into a hamper.**

Levi sighed and brought his hand to his forehead. He heard almost everyone in the room suck in a breath. He could thank the Gods that Erwin wasn't one of them. Even Hanji seemed stunned!

"Are you... kidding me!" Connie screamed. He then turned to the Captain who still wasn't looking at anyone. "How?! Why can't my body look like that?!"

"It's outrageous!" Jean joined in. "I can't compete with you!"

"Guys-" Armin tried to calm them both down, but Eren didn't help matters.

"It's unbelievable! There's no way my body will look like that! Ever!" Eren screamed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Guys, please stop." Armin tried again. "He's been training and fighting titans longer then we have."

"Oh please, it's not that I want my body to look like that." Ymir said. "It's just a shock, even if it's to be expected."

"A... very nice one." Historia mumbled.

"Hey!" Hanji yelled. "Guys, don't get any nosebleeds."

That caused Levi to look up and glare at all of them. "I swear if I have to clean up your blood, you all will be sorry and you all will get my boot up your ass."

The boys sat back down and everyone looked back at the screen.

**Hanji just continued to look at him. "Maybe he's like the children that we see at Historia's orphanage."**

"My orphanage?" Historia asked herself.

**"I mean, do you remember when Samson would always play with his imaginary friend? Maybe he was actually seeing something. It's been proven that since toddlers are still fresh to the world, so are their eyes, so they can see that stuff."**

**Levi then appeared next to her, still shirtless but wearing sweatpants. "Are you talking about Vera?"**

**Hanji nodded. "He played with her and it just seemed too real for it to be an imaginary friend."**

**Levi nodded. "Yeah it did seem off."**

**"And yet we never dug into it." Hanji mumbled. "Maybe we could? It isn't illegal for either of us to look into the military's archives."**

**"No it's not." Levi agreed. "In the morning we'll ask Samson if he remembers Vera, and we'll work from there."**

**Hanji nodded. "We're still looking either way."**

**"I knew you would say that." Levi said. He put his hand on her cheek, turning her head, and kissed her before laying down in bed.**

He's already gotten used to the idea of Hanji and him getting married and having a son and another child. But kissing her? That still made him blush.

Hanji seemed to agree for her own face was on fire.

Erwin looked at all of them, daring them to make fun of them. He knows that both his friends are already embarrassed, he didn't need the 104th making it harder for them.

**The sound crickets filled the silent house. Samson was sleeping, curled up with something.**

"Is that my cloak?" Hanji asked, leaning forwards. Her eyes then softened and a soft smile graced her features. "He's sleeping with my cloak. Levi," she looked at the man right beside her. "Our son is the cutest."

Levi didn't verbally agree, but she could see in his eyes that he did.

"Ohhh he really is." Sasha cooed. She then turned to Connie. "Do you think Carson or Mavis sleep with mine?"

Connie opened his mouth but no words came out, still in shock that he'll have children.

"I'm certain Rin sleeps with Mikasa's." Jean said, his tone was confident. He then turned to look at Eren and Armin. Though he and Eren have their differences, the least he could do is assure the boy. "And I'm also certain the girls sleep with yours."

Armin smiled at Jean but Eren just nodded, his eyes still. He was grateful Jean said that, but it still hurts his heart that he's not the one taking care of his daughters.

Hanji's voice brought them back to the screen. "He's waking up."

**Samson then sat up, rubbing his eyes, a small yawn escaping his lips. He then got out of his bed and climbed on top of the rocking chair, looking outside his window. There was a garden outside his window and some flowers were blooming. One was slowly blooming, it was a beautiful flower, pinks and purples mixed with white.**

"It's nice how you put that stuff outside his window." Erwin commented. "If he cant have trees, give him flowers."

"That's actually a thing my mom used to do. Flowers down in the Underground were very expensive but she always seemed to get one.” Levi said. "She had this saying about flowers but I can't rem-"

"In a world full of hate, look to a flower and you will see the beautiful in it." Mikasa interrupted.

Levi just stared at her, disbelief clouding his eyes. She knew the saying? How? Eren luckily voiced his thoughts.

"How did you know that?"

"My father told me that." Mikasa responded. "He said his older sister taught him that saying."

Levi just continued to stare at her. They all knew that were related, thanks to what the future showed them, but this was still weird.

"His older sister took care of him when their parents died and their older brother left. My father left home to take up an offer a solider left him, leaving his older sister and... her son in the process."

Everyone turned to stare at him, but his eyes stayed on her, though his thoughts were else where.

He knew he had two uncles, he's never met them. But maybe he has. Was Kenny his uncle? Was Kenny his father? Was Kenny his mothers friend? He then moved his eyes to else where, still lost in thought.

"Remember anything?" Erwin asked.

Levi was quiet for a moment. But his eyes lightened in remembrance. "Kendrick."

Mikasa stiffed a little bit.

Levi's eyes met hers once more. "That's my uncles name. Kendrick. I don't think my mother told me my other uncles name."

"Kendrick is my father." Mikasa said. "He didn't tell me much about you, not even your name, but it was enough for me to grasp who you were." She paused before continuing. "Two year old you, at least."

"Guys, I'm still so very overwhelmed." Connie spoke up.

"Yeah, me too." Sasha added.

"You guys really are perfect for each other." Jean mumbled.

Mikasa seemed not to listen. "He told me you never stayed in one place, you always moved. You were curious too, asking why all the time." She took a pause, looking around before meeting his eyes again. "You laughed and smiled a lot too."

Levi didn't say anything, but he knew the others wanted to. He was very much different now then when he was two.

But he didn't give anyone a chance to ask. He looked back at the screen, everyone soon following his lead.

**Samson gasped, a smile growing on his face. He then got off the chair and raced out of his room and down the hall. He opened another door and he walked to the bed, right where Levi was sleeping.**

**He tapped Levi's cheek, whispering to him. "Papa, Papa wake up."**

**Levi finally opened his eyes, gently grasping Samson's wrist. "What? Why are you up?"**

**"The flower bloomed." Samson whispered back. "It's born, Papa."**

**Levi just stared at Samson, his face emotionless. "You woke me up over a flower?"**

**Samson nodded. "Yes, Papa. It's born."**

**Levi furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up in bed. He picked Samson up and placed him on the bed right in front of him. "Why do you keep saying it's born? It bloomed."**

**"Because another flower will be born, Papa." Samson pointed to a sleeping Hanji, her baby bump high in the air. "Dee Dee."**

**Levi looked even more confused. "What?"**

"Yeah, what?" Levi said, looking just as confused. "He has a funny way of wording things."

"A very funny way." Jean agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

**"Dee Dee. Just like that flower she will be born." Samson explained, crawling over to Hanji as Levi watched.**

"Ok, I'm fully convinced Samson does have that... "gift" like some of the children in town." Ymir said. "He's not freaking me out, but he's certainly making me uneasy with this baby being born talk."

"How do you think I feel?" Hanji said, hand in her heart. "My heart is pounding so fast."

**Samson sat on one of Hanji's legs and looked at the baby bump. Seconds later Hanji bolted up, already breathing heavily.**

**"Hanji?" Levi was looking at her, and Hanji looked back, slight sweat already coating her forehead.**

**"Levi, Levi, the baby." Hanji gasped out, already doing breathing exercises. "They're coming."**

**Samson stared at her with wide and excited eyes. But he was quickly plucked off up Hanji's leg as Levi grabbed him, gently putting him on the ground as he went back to help Hanji out of bed.**

"Oh my..." Hanji trailed off. That scene right there proved all of their questions about Samson.

"Well I'll be damned..." Erwin muttered. He has so many questions, he only hoped they could be answered.

**"Mama?" Samson's excited eyes turned worried as Hanji grunted in pain.**

**Hanji looked at him and she smiled, her pained filled eyes being replaced with love. "Sams, I need you to get your jacket and shoes on, ok?"**

**"Can I wear yours?"**

**Hanji nodded, squeezing Levi's hand as he was packing up a bag. "Yeah, you can, just get your stuff."**

**Samson took off down the hall. Hanji finally let her smile crumble as more pain rolled in. "This is happening a lot faster then it did with Samson."**

**"Well, you won't be pain for as long." Levi mumbled.**

**"Why was he up?" Hanji asked, walking out of the room with Levi.**

**"He came in a minute before you woke up and stared talking about how a flower in the garden bloomed. He said that since the flower bloomed the baby will be born." Levi said as he helped her get a jacket on.**

**Hanji stared at him with wide eyes. "He-"**

**"We'll discuss its later, four eyes, just get out the door. I'll get Samson."**

"Are we actually going to witness the birth?" Armin had to ask, he knew no one would answer, but he had to.

"Kind of cool." Eren whispered.

**Hanji was already on her horse as she was waiting for Levi and Samson. She breathed, tightly holding reins. She then looked at the door as it opened, Samson was being carried by Levi, wearing her cloak. Levi quickly got him own horse, Samson settled in front of him.**

**"Will you meet me at the hospital?" Hanji asked, both their horses running down the somewhat empty roads.**

**"Where else will I be?" Levi asked, looking straight ahead.**

**"Try not to miss the birth!" Hanji yelled as her horse turned the corner but Levi's horse kept going straight.**

"Where are you going?" Eren asked.

**"Samson stay on the horse." Levi said he slipped off the saddle. He pounded on a door and Jean opened it, looking at the man with tired eyes.**

"Oh."

**"Hanji's in labor."**

**Jean's eyes widened and he nodded. "Alright, Mikasa will meet you at the hospital. I'll tell Connie and Sasha and Ymir."**

**Levi nodded before getting on his horse once more and ridding off.**

**"Papa?" Samson asked. "Will Kayln be there with us?"**

**"Probably." Levi answered. He then got off the horse once more, pounding on the door again.**

**Erwin opened it. "Hanji's in labor? We'll meet you there with Historia, Katy, and Grayson."**

"Who?" Connie asked.

Hanji smiled. "My parents. Nice to know they're still around." Her smile then flattened. "But what about my sisters?"

"If they're anything like you they're hard to get rid of." Levi muttered.

**Levi got on the horse again, riding with Samson then opened his mouth again. "Will Grandma and Grandpa?"**

"Oh yeah! I did that too." Sasha said. "I didn't know my grandparents names when I was his age, so whenever anyone did mention their names I was so confused."

"I did too." Jean said.

"I never knew my grandparents." Hanji butt in.

Awkward silence followed.

**"Yes. Erwin is telling them." Levi said as they rode to a building. Levi got off and got Samson in his arms once more before entering the building.**

**Levi put Samson down but still held his hand as he soon stood in front of a desk. "Zoe Ackerman's room?"**

**"And you are..?" The receptionists looked bored before she looked up and she jumped, gasping. "Oh, sir! Captain Levi I'm so sorry."**

**Levi glared at the woman. "What room is she in." It wasn't a question anymore.**

**She quickly checked her papers. "Um, second floor, room 208."**

**Levi set Samson on a chair near the desk, kneeling down to Samson's level. "Samson, you stay in this chair till you see Grandma and Grandpa."**

**"What about Erwin and Kayln? Jean and Mika?"**

**"Yes, them too. If you see anyone that you know, you get up off the chair. If not, stay. I'll see you later, ok?"**

**Samson nodded. "Ok."**

"He's so nice." Historia had to comment. It's been numerous times that he's cute or nice, but it's true.

**Levi took off down the hall to where a staircase was and raced up it. Samson watched until he couldn't see his father anymore. He looked down at his legs and swung them back and forth, looking at the doors.**

**They then opened and Mikasa walked through with Rin and Raina holding her hands.**

**"Rin." Samson got up off the chair and ran to his cousin. He then waved at Raina. "Hi, Rainy."**

**Raina let go of Mikasa's hand and hugged Samson. "Hi, Sammy."**

**Samson then looked up and he smile wider. "Mika!"**

**"Hi, Samson. How long have you been here?" Mikasa asked, kneeling down to his height.**

**"Not long, Papa just ran up the stairs." He then took Mikasa's empty hand and walked to the waiting room. "Can we play?"**

"Play? Play what? I don't see anything to preoccupy a bunch five year olds." Jean asked

"With each other?" Erwin suggested, his tone flat.

Jean blushed, shrinking down in his seat. "I knew that."

"Did you?" Ymir asked, trying to get a rise out of Jean.

"In the wise words of Connie," Jean started. "Ymir, you're a bitch."

Connie snorted, not even bothering to hide it, even with Ymir glaring at him.

**As soon as Mikasa took a seat, the doors opened again and Erwin, Brooke, Kayln, and two other people walked in.**

**"Grandma! Grandpa!" Samson yelled, running to them, leaving Rin and Raina.**

"Wow, they don't look all that different." Hanji observed. "A few gray hairs but otherwise they look the same."

"How old are they?" Armin asked.

"Now? Mmm, I think my mom just turned thirty seven." Hanji answered.

Armin nodded, turning back to the screen.

**The man quickly caught Samson as he jumped at the man. The man laughed, hugging him tightly. "Ah, Samson, you're getting taller by the hour."**

**The woman laughed, hand on Samson's back, kissing his cheek. "And you're certainly looking more like your father by the hour as well."**

**Samson proudly beamed, but his eyes were on trained on the hallway Levi disappeared from.**

"He really does look like you." Erwin said. "He'll probably be mistaken for you when he's older."

"Great..." Levi mumbled.

**After a while the doors opened again and Jean, Hoshi, Sadie, and Jade ran through, though unlike the others, they were soaking wet.**

**Mikasa stood up, meeting the four. "Is it seriously raining?"**

**Jean nodded, bringing Hoshi out from under his cloak. The little boy was dry, the cloak protecting him. "It just came down, no warning."**

**"Yeah! And I'm cold now!" Jade pouted, water dripping from her brown hair.**

**"Me too..." Sadie's little voice came from Mikasa's leg as the little girl was hugging it. She looked up at Mikasa. "Do we have any clothes?"**

**Mikasa caressed Sadie's head. "We'll get you both a change of clothes, your cloaks kept you somewhat dry though."**

**"Not enough." Jean said, bouncing Hoshi as he whined. "Here," he handed Hoshi over to Mikasa, quiet now that he isn't resting against a wet shirt. "I fed him as the girls were getting changed, I'll change him when he goes."**

**"Ok, thank you." Mikasa gave Jean a peck before sitting down on the chair again, Jean sitting next to her.**

"I'm so anxious." Sasha said. "Should we make a bet on whether it's a boy or girl?"

"I see no point." Levi said. "Since Samson said it was a girl and he's been right about most things, I wouldn't bet on it."

"Well, I think it'll still be fun." Eren spoke. "I bet it's a boy. How about you Armin?"

"I actually agree with the Captain, it'll be useless betting." The blonde boy responded.

"Mikasa?" Eren turned to his friend.

"Even if it is a boy, I'm not wasting my money." Mikasa said.

"Eh, what the hell? Since Samson has been right about everything, might as well get money. It's a girl." Jean betted. "Connie?"

"Gotta agree with JeanBoy." Connie laughed, though it flattered into a cry when Jean punched him in the arm.

"What amount of money are you guys betting on?" Erwin asked. "You guys haven't even established that."

"Hmmm, 20?" Sasha shrugged. "That's all I have."

"Sure." Eren said. "Yeah, sure."

**"Well," the older woman sat next to Mikasa. "How have you been, honey?"**

**"I'm great, Katy." Mikasa smiled. "How about you?"**

**"Oh, you know, just hanging around." Katy answered. "Adrien has been a handful lately."**

"Who?" Connie asked.

Hanji shrugged, looking as confused as Connie. "I don't believe there's an Adrien in my family."

**"Oh yeah, he just had his fifth birthday, huh?" Mikasa asked. "Is he coming with Molly?"**

"Wait, hold up." Hanji sat up straight, waving her hands. "Adrien just turned five and he'll be on his way with Molly? Is Adrien... Molly's son?"

"Who's Molly?" Armin asked.

"My littlest sister." Hanji answered. "It's me, Nora, Carrie, Ella, and Molly. But, how old are we supposed to be? Cause Molly is eight years younger then me, so..."

"Was there anything that could clue us in?" Jean asked, finger on his chin.

"No, none that I could see." Erwin responded. "But maybe since Hanji is having a baby, they'll announce the date the baby was born, that'll tell us all we need to."

"Well, it better be soon." Ymir grumbled.

**"Yeah, Nora and Molly are coming. So is Maye and Jonah." Katy smiled. "We managed to spread the word before we left."**

**Samson then ran to Jean, pulling on his shirt as he climbed the chair. "Are you going to have another baby too?"**

"No." Mikasa immediately said. Everyone looked at her, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not taking care of another kid."

They then looked at Jean and he nodded in agreement. "Don't look at me. The idea of just taking care of Eren's kids already tires me out."

"I don't blame you." Armin chuckled, wincing when Eren smacked him in the arm.

"Is this "Hate on Eren's Daughters Day?" because that's how I feel with all these comments." Eren glared.

"Eren's right." Historia said, reaching to rest a soft hand on his shoulder. "Sadie seems calm enough and Jade is still trying to build up that communication skill, it's nothing new to some children."

"Look at you!" Ymir praised. "Always keeping them peace! Why marry that one guy when you can marry me instead?"

Hanji was preoccupied with something else. Why were only Nora and Molly coming? Why not all four of them.

**"Sorry, Sams, but you're stuck with Rin and Hoshi." Jean smiled, settling Samson on his lap. "The boat has left the harbor."**

**"Toot toot." Samson smiled. "But don't you want a girl too?"**

**"We have three beautiful girls right here." Mikasa gestured to Raina, Sadie, and Jade. "They might not be our biologically, but they're our daughters."**

**Samson nodded. "Oh, I understand." He then looked at his grandmother. "Will the baby be born soon?"**

**Katy shrugged. "There's no way to tell, Sammy. But the wait is worth it. Soon you'll be a big brother."**

"I'm so anxious!" Hanji yelled, swinging her feet. "I just want to meet the baby!"

"You and me both." Historia laughed. "Maybe this baby will have Levi's hair."

"I'm pretty sure, seeing as darker hair is more dominate over lighter hair." Armin told her. "But who knows? My mother had dark hair and here I am with blonde hair."

"You guys are dorks." Jean teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you hadn’t caught on, Samson has “powers” of physic abilities. It’s not going to be a major thing, but it will show up a lot. He will be beneficial in this story, not only with his brains, skills, and abilities, but he’s already my favorite out of the kids. But almost everyone will play a part in future chapters and everything that leads up to what is happening in the manga now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December 30th! It is currently 3:19 in the morning and my eyes are burning. Hopefully I didn’t make too many grammar mistakes and I’ll certainly reread this in the morning and fix it, but for now, it’s faith thing.

**The doors opened once more and Connie, Sasha, Carson, and Mavis walked through, though Mavis's cheeks were red and her eyes were teary. Another round of thunder came and she hid her face in Connie's shoulder.**

"Aw, guess someone doesn't like storms." Historia cooed. 

"I never did either." Jean mumbled. "Thought they were Titans." 

"Me too." Sasha agreed. 

**"It’s coming down hard out there." Sasha said, wrapping her cloak around herself before doing the same for Carson. "Mavis is shaking like a leaf."**

**"Oh, Mavis." Jean stood up, walking to Connie and Mavis. "You don't need to be afraid. I bet Rin will tell you."**

**Mavis looked up at him, sniffing.**

**"Yeah!" Rin laughed, Sadie running by his side. "Mavis, it's just people dancing in the sky!"**

**"Sky?" Mavis mumbled.**

**"Yeah! They're dancing!" Sadie joined in. She grabbed Rin's hands, swinging them, both of them trying to dance. "It's fun!"**

Sasha felt herself smile, but it wasn't a smile you'd usually see on her. It was a fond smile, a soft smile. Her eyes twinkled, she felt warmth flow through her. Is this how her dad felt with her? 

"At least they get along." Armin said. "It would've been bad if they didn't." 

"Well even before... we died... I'm sure we all hung out a lot." Eren said. "It doesn't surprise me they get along." 

**"But it's loud." Mavis whimpered, snuggling into her fathers shoulder. His hand started to rub up and down her small back, kissing her head. She seemed to settle down a little bit.**

"Wow, never knew you had a way with children." Ymir said. 

Connie blushed. "You don't know a lot of things about me." 

"Yeah," Jean said. "We know." 

**The doors opened again and more people walked in this time. Erwin, Brooke, Kayln, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**The little boy ran in, running to Katy. "Grandma!"**

**"Adrien! Hi!" Katy laughed, her arms wide open for a hug.**

"So he is Molly's son." Hanji said, hand on her chin. "And he just turned five and Molly is eight years younger then me..." she then ground loudly, slumping dramatically in her chair. "I just want to know the year this takes place!" 

Levi sighed, a vein twitching in his neck. "If you'd stop talking then we'd know." 

**"You're pretty dry, I see the rain didn't get to you." Katy said. She then looked up at the woman and snorted, Mikasa and Jean following suit. "But I see it got to you."**

**Molly had water dripping from her hair, her clothes soaked. "Yeah he didn't want to wear his coat halfway through the ride so I had to give him mine."**

**"So then where's his coat?" Mikasa asked.**

**Molly shrugged. "Somewhere in the road. If he doesn't care for it then neither do I." She sat down next to her mother, slouching in her chair. "Let some other kid have it."**

Hanji chuckled. "Molly sure hasn't changed." 

Jean nodded in agreement to Molly's statement. "I guess that's a good way to teach them responsibility for their things." 

Sasha nodded. "I suppose." 

**Katy just shook her head. She then took Samson by his wrist and brought Samson and Adrien into her arms. "Ah, my handsome grand boys."**

**Samson laughed, wrapping his arms around her neck while Adrien whined. "No." He whined, trying to break out of her hold. "Grandma, stop."**

**Katy let him go but held Samson as he kept hugging her. "Fine, I'll hug Sammy."**

**Samson laughed more, hugging her tighter. Katy picked him up and caressed his head.**

**Adrien pouted, tugging on Molly's arm. "Where's grandpa?" He whined, tugging her wrist some more.**

**"He's outside waiting for Auntie Nora, remember?" Molly replied, gently taking his hand from her wrist. "And what have I told you about hanging on people?"**

**Adrien crossed his arms, his face tinted red.**

"That's what I don't like." Levi said. 

"It can be annoying." Erwin agreed. "You just have to say the right things and they'll calm." 

"Speaking from personal experience, Commander?" Historia asked. 

Erwin didn't answer. 

**"Sammy!" Kayln shouted, entering the building. Samson let go of his grandmother and ran to Kayln, already excitedly talking with her.**

"You have to wonder how many times they've hung out in order to be that close..." Armin mumbled. 

"Enough times." Hanji said. 

**The doors opened once more and a woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked in with a baby in her arms. A man with blonde hair walked in with a toddler at his hip. Grayson walked in afterwards, gently closing the doors.**

**"Nora..." Katy said, getting up from her seat, hugging her daughter. She then looked down at the little baby in Nora's arms. "Hi, baby Jonah." She cooed. She looked back up at Nora. "Was he good for the ride?"**

**Nora smiled softly. "He was as quiet as a mouse. Maye on the other hand..."**

**Maye huffed from her fathers hold. Her father laughed, going to hug Katy.**

**"Felix, look at you!" Katy laughed, patting his back. "Handsome as always!"**

**"Can only thank my parents for that." Felix laughed back.**

"Nora married a guy named Felix?" Hanji observed. "And had two children. Maye and Jonah." She groaned again, rubbing her eyes. "I need to know the year!" 

"Stop talking then." Levi glared. "The more you talk the longer it takes to find out." 

"He's right, Hanji." Erwin said, resulting in Hanji sticking her tongue out at him.

**All the adults sat in the chairs as the children played. Mavis was still held by her father, Mikasa still had Hoshi in her arms. Jonah and Maye were still held.**

**"Where's Historia? And Ymir?" Sasha asked.**

**Jean shrugged. "Ymir most likely won't be coming because you know how Zina is."**

**The adults around him nodded, knowing expressions on their faces.**

**"And Historia is Queen, she's not allowed to leave at night unless it's a ball or something planned ahead of time." Erwin concluded.**

**"Which is so stupid." Brooke mumbled.**

**"It is." Connie agreed.**

**They were all quiet for a moment, the time speeding past.**

**The children started to get restless, tired, angry. The adults started slouching a little in their chairs, others getting up to leave only for return moments later. Some brought in food while others brought in drinks.**

**Fourteen hours went by before they all heard footsteps. They all looked in the direction of the doorway were rooms and a set of stairs were stored.**

**Levi appeared, looking excited.**

**Well, as excited as the man is willing to show.**

"Wow, I've never seen you look so happy." Hanji chuckled. 

"It's a good look on you." Eren complimented. He then looked flustered. "I didn't mean-" 

"I don't care what you meant, brat." Levi interrupted. "Just watch." 

**"Well...?" Grayson said, all tiredness gone from his eyes as he stood from his chair.**

**Levi opened his mouth but he was interrupted by Samson. "It's a girl!" Samson yelled as he jumped on his fathers leg. "Nadine!" His smile bright and his cheeks chubby.**

**All the adults around them looked confused but Levi just widened his eyes a bit. He took Samson's wrists and put them at his sides and Levi knelt down to be eye level with Samson.**

**"Samson, you do have a sister." He then looked at the adults and gave a small smile. "It is a girl."**

"In a way, I'm not surprised." Jean said, a smirk then crossed his features. "Some people owe us money." 

Eren glared at Jean. "I'll kick you." 

"Who isn't?" Ymir shrugged nonchalantly. "Like Captain said before, Samson has been right about everything else so far." 

"Still is kinda of weird." Mikasa muttered. 

**Samson gasped happily and raced towards the stairs, Levi quickly running after him. "Samson, wait."**

**But Samson didn't stop running. He remembered what the lady at then front desk said. Second floor, room 208.**

**He ran until he saw the numbers and he opened the door with a soft bang. Hanji was stilling on the bed, holding a little baby in the crook of her arm.**

"It's happening!" Hanji shrieked, some jumping at her outburst. "Oh my- I can't!" She started fanning her face. 

**Samson ran to the bed and jumped on it, sitting next to his mom. "Mama, I told you it's a girl."**

**Hanji tiredly smiled, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Samson Levi Ackerman, meet Nadine Zoe Ackerman."**

"So, we gave our children our names as their middle names?" Levi rhetorically asked. "I hate it." 

"I think it's cute." Hanji argued. 

"So it was your idea." 

Hanji smirked. "But you went along with it." 

Levi was quiet for a moment. "...I still hate it."

**Levi ran in at that moment and he looked at Nadine with soft eyes. He walked closer to the bed and sat next to Samson. "She looks like your mother, huh?"**

**Samson nodded. "But she has your nose, Papa."**

**"Thank the gods." Hanji whispered, leaning her head on Levi's shoulder.**

“What’s wrong with your nose?” Erwin asked. “I think your nose is fine.” 

“Yeah, it fits your face nicely.” Armin complimented. He then tapped his own nose a couple times. “It looks nice on you.” 

Hanji just shrugged. She doesn’t really know why she said that. 

**“Your nose is cute.” Levi mumbled to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.**

“Thanks Levi.” Hanji smiled teasingly at the man, who kicked her shins. 

**Samson then looked up at the nurse in the corner writing on a piece of paper. "When was she born?"**

**"Little miss Ackerman was born on April 16th, 861." The nurse smiled nicely at Samson. "She has a full head of black hair and her eye color will be determined by the time she turns 6 months old."**

**Hanji looked down at the baby in her arms, the baby had her eyes closed, but her hair was seen from under her hat.**

All was quiet around the room as they looked at Nadine. She was tiny, she was pale, and she was adorable. 

Hanji has stars in her eyes. Levi's cold eyes softened up, knowing that this was his daughter, his future baby. 

"She really does look like you." Erwin told Hanji, who nodded frantically in response. 

"She's so cute, I can't handle it." Hanji whispered. "Levi, how do we make such cute kids?" 

He didn't answer, he just continued to look at his future daughter. He really can't believe he's going to have two children. A son and a daughter. Samson and Nadine. 

He always thought he'd never have anything like that. Since his mother, Farlan, and Isabel died, he rejected the thought of family. He never tried to get another family when he lost one. 

His eyes shifted over to Hanji who had her hands clasped to her heart, tears in her eyes as a fond, affectionate smile married her face. 

She gave him a family. Levi wasn't as surprised to think that as he used to, but now staring at his newborn daughter and five year old son, Hanji really did give him a family. 

How could he repay her? 

"She's so adorable." Historia cooed. 

"She is a cute kid." Jean said. 

"For once, couldn’t agree more." Eren nodded. 

**Levi followed her eyes and just looked at the baby with Hanji, Samson looking around the room, playing with his hands.**

**"When will we be able to take her home?" Samson asked, throwing his head back to look at his parents.**

**Levi quietly shushed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, she's a baby, babies don't like loud noises."**

**Samson nodded before talking quietly. "When will we take her home?"**

**"As soon as I'm discharged." Hanji whispered, gently caressing Nadine's cheek. "Which will be soon." A sweet smile started to form on Hanji’s lips. “Welcome to the world my darling girl.”**

Hanji tapped her chin. "So, if Nadine is born in 861 and Adrien is five years old, he was born in 856, which is the same year Samson is born. If I'm born in 834, take 856 minus 834, that means I'm going to be twenty two when Samson is born. So take twenty two minus eight, Molly is fourteen when Adrien is born." 

Armin then continued, "So if Raina, Sadie, Jade, Rin, and everyone else is born the same year as Samson, that means we'd all be twenty when our first children are born." 

"What about Commander? Is he also two years older then us?" Eren asked. 

"No, I'm three years older then you guys." Erwin answered. "I became commander when I was your age." 

"I could never become commander now." Connie almost shivered. "Too much pressure."

"I agree." Historia said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was confused before blushing. "Never mind, just forget about what I said." 

"Will do." Mikasa said, leaning back in her seat. 

"Excuse me, can we back up here?" Hanji said, waving her hands in the air. "My sister will be fourteen when she has her first child, my... nephew. She's nine right now, how can she have a child at fourteen? Did she just mess up or did someone-" 

"We won't know." Armin quickly interrupted, seeing the look of panic grow on Hanji's face. "I'm sure it's the complete opposite of what you're thinking." 

Hanji's face calmed a little. "Do you really think that?" 

"We all do." Erwin gave her a small smile, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just... try not to think too much about it, it's out of your control right now." 

Hanji nodded, patting his hand. "You're right. Thank you." 

**Samson suddenly ran through a door of his home, banging it loudly against the wall. He giggled, turning back around to see Hanji walking through the door, her hair held in a messy bun and wearing a dress while carrying a basket.**

"Wow, thought I'd never see you on a dress." Erwin commented. 

"You and me both." Hanji agreed. 

**Hanji gave a tired smile towards her excited son. "Samson, please keep quiet. Your sister and I both need some rest."**

**Samson pouted. "Rest? Mama, it's time to play!"**

**"No, brat, it's not." Levi said, walking into the house with a baby in his arms. He quietly closed the door. "Listen to your mother."**

**Samson continued to pout. He watched as Hanji placed the basket on the table before turning to Levi, holding out her arms.**

**Levi carefully handed Nadine over to Hanji before grabbing the basket and walking down the hall.**

**Samson's pout started to disappear as he watched his mother walk towards a couch. Hanji cradled Nadine, caressing her cheeks.**

**She then began to whisper. "This is your new home, Nadine." She took the blanket away from Nadine's chin. "This is where you'll grow up with me, your papa, and your brother. This is where you'll be loved and cared for and taught. Where you'll grow."**

"That sounds... nice." Ymir mumbled. 

"It really does." Connie agreed. 

**Hanji looked up at Samson and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, Sams, sit with me."**

**Samson wasted no time in sitting next to his mother, watching Nadine. "Why is she so tiny, Mama?"**

"He's too cute." Historia softly said. "It's impossible." 

"Nothing's impossible, my deary." Ymir said. 

"I mean, I guess." Connie mumbled. 

**"She's only a few hours old, honey." Hanji responded. "She has your Papa's hair and nose."**

**"But I think she looks like you, Mama." Samson said, softly poking Nadine's cheeks.**

**"She does." Hanji mumbled. She then looked at Samson, her expression loving but serious. "But I just want to let you know that since there's a new baby, Papa and I won't always be able to be with you."**

**Samson looked confused. He then turned his head as Levi walked into the room once more.**

"I'm actually dreading this talk." Hanji admitted, smiling nervously. "I've heard it all before from my parents but still, this time I'm telling my own kid." 

Levi didn't respond. He was the only child so he doesn't know what it's like to be the parents second priority. But he can somewhat guess Hanji's nervousness. 

"We'll all have to give that talk too." Jean said. He then looked at his friends. "Except for Eren, Armin, and Ymir."

Ymir shrugged while the two boys just nodded. "Thank the gods for that." 

**"Why would you and Papa not be here for me?" Samson asked, his grey eyes wide.**

**Levi raised an eyebrow at Hanji, but the woman just ignored him. "No, Sammy, that's not what I meant. We'll always be there for you, always. We love you so so much, but you can solve some things on your own, you're our little independent boy. Nadine is just a baby, she doesn't know how to do a lot yet. Soon, she will. But right now, she depends on us a whole lot more with stuff you can do. But that doesn’t mean we love you any less."**

**Levi then kneeled in front of Samson. "And that doesn't mean we won't help you if you need help. Need help with tying your shoes? We'll help. Need help cutting your food, we'll do it."**

**Samson nodded, looking down at his hands. "Will... will bedtimes stories go away?"**

**"Of course not." Levi said, shaking his head. He put his finger under Samson's chin to make him took up. "We'll keep doing bedtime stories until you're ready for them to be done."**

**Samson gave a cute smile, and leaned forwards to hug his father. Hanji smiled at Levi while she was gently rubbing Samson's back. Levi gave her a smile back.**

Levi will never be used to seeing this side of him. Yes, he knows that fathers aren't supposed to be cold towards their child and are supposed to express their love with words and actions, but it's hard doing something he hasn't done since he was a child. 

The 104th also seemed to be thinking the same thing. Levi looked to be a great father, especially with how Samson is with him. Levi obviously loves his son and his newborn daughter. But it's just strange to witness a cold man such as him, be so loving. 

Erwin didn't seem as surprised. Both him and Hanji knew things about the man whether he knew they knew or not. Levi wasn't as cold as he seemed, he's just closed off because he was taught that emotion gets you killed. 

In a way, Erwin understood why Levi didn't express himself as many others do. 

Hanji felt her knees grow weak. She's witnessed Levi comforting children and even soldiers in the past, and its always made her smile and her admiration for the man always increased, but somehow this is different. Because it's his child. Her child. Their child. He's comforting their son, telling him that they'll always love him and be there for him. 

Levi looked around the room and it was obvious what people were thinking. "Ok, guys can we get back to the screen?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO CAN I JUST SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS???!!!!  
> In this short story so far, I’ve gotten so much support and love and I JUST CANT HANDLE IT ILL COMBUST  
> IF YALL DONT MIND, RATE THE CHILDREN SO FAR OUT OF 10 AND WHO YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF  
> It’s not really a favoritism thing, more of how I can improve their growing selves and make them into their own people.  
> Cause I love them all, they’re just lil babies and I wanna adopt.  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo this chapter is a bit... much. This has character death and I believe that I made it very intense in terms of reactions and somewhat in description of death. If it’ll bother you please skip the scene, I’m pretty sure I made it obvious when it’ll happen, but I just thought to warn you guys because I never know what you all are going through!❤️

**Thunder sounded through the scene as horses ran along the grass. Lightning struck across the sky as people shouted at one another in haste.**

"Expedition failure?" Connie asked.

**Behind the soldiers were a dozen Titans, all extremely tall.**

"Oh wow." Armin whispered. It was more then what any have seen at once. "Is Captain on this expedition?"

"If he was I'm sure the Titans would've already been down." Jean responded.

Levi rolled his eyes. Yes, the Titans would've already been down if he was there but he's not humanity's _only_ hope.

**Suddenly, four figures flew into the air, all of them taking down the Titans. One figure had his hood down, black hair hanging in his face.**

"So this is the farther _farther_ future." Sasha concluded as Levi's older face came into view.

"But how far is it?" Hanji asked.

**Levi looked behind him as all the Titans steamed, blood on his cloak. Mikasa zipped next to him, pushing her hair back. "I think we'll be good for a while."**

**"Good." He responded, looking at the other two figures landing in front of them. "You guys ok?"**

**One figure took his hood off, straight black hair was matted to his forehead due to the rain, his grey eyes bright. "Yeah, we're good."**

"Samson?" Levi wondered out loud. "He's not a kid anymore." The sudden transition made his head spin a little bit. 

"Aw," Hanji pouted. "I miss little him already."

"But he grew up handsome." Historia tried to reason. She pointed at Levi. "He looks exactly like you now." She wanted to say something about how tall Samson was but she bit her tongue.

**"Nadine?" Levi questioned as the second figure took her good off. She had thick black hair and golden eyes with glasses.**

"Look at her. We just saw her as a baby... now she's a beautiful woman." Hanji was almost in awe. Nadine looks even more like her then she did as a baby.

"She's beautiful, Squad Leader." Armin complimented.

"Now it's only a matter of who she takes after." Eren mumbled.

**"I'm good," She said, turning to look at the bodies of the Titans, a small scowl on her face. "Where's Mom?"**

**Hanji then rode up to them on a horse, jumping off. "Right here, babes. But where's Leigh?"**

"Leigh?" Levi groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Two brats I can handle. But three?" In all honesty he couldn't even handle one, but he wasn't about to say that.

**"She's with Seine's squad." Mikasa answered. "Erwin changed her squad last minute."**

"Seine?" Erwin said. "Seine joined the survey corps?"

"Who's Seine, Commander?" Armin asked, his blue eyes a bit wider.

"She's one of my many cousins." Erwin answered. "She's about the same age as myself, just a few weeks younger."

"Many cousins?" Sasha asked, tilting her head. How many cousins does the commander have? Does he have siblings? "Don't you have sisters? Brothers?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, only me. But I have far too many cousins that they were almost like siblings."

Levi hummed. "Five cousins?"

Erwin gave a small chuckle. "Try twenty."

"Holy shit." Eren sputtered. "How?"

"I have three aunts and an uncle." Erwin counted on his fingers. "So that's how I have that many."

"Did you live on a farm like Mike?" Hanji asked.

Erwin nodded, a small grimace growing on his face. "Yeah, it had its perks. But also it's downfalls."

"Well _duh_ ," Levi began. "You lived on a farm."

**Samson and Nadine looked at each other before looking back at their parents. "Seine? Erwin's cousin?"**

**Hanji just nodded, turning when she heard the sounds of ODM gear flying towards them. "Think it's Seine's squad?"**

**Levi just shrugged, watching as the squad flew in the air. Then a Titan came running from behind them.**

**"Please tell me it's not Seine's squad." Hanji muttered, softly placing a hand on her stomach.**

**"Mom! Dad!" A voice yelled from the group.**

**"Dammit." Levi swore. "Leigh, maneuver left!"**

"Oh god," Hanji said, fanning her face, panic clear on her face and in her voice. "Leigh, our third child. Oh my god she's being chased by a Titan."

Everyone spared Hanji a glance that was filled with sympathy. They didn't know if Leigh would maneuver left. But they all could sense Hanji's growing anxiety.

**"Oh no." Samson muttered. "I have to go get her." He was about to take off when Levi grabbed his arm. "Dad, I have to get her."**

**"Samson-“**

**"Dad, someone needs to get her." Samson stared hard into Levi's eyes. "I don't know how this will end at the moment, but I just know that somebody needs to get her."**

**"Samson," Silver eyes looked into silver eyes. "You must stay here. If anyone is to get her, it'll be me, I couldn't bear it if you ended up in trouble as well. Stay with your mother and Nadine."**

**"Dad! Mom!" Leigh yelled, the Titan gaining on her.**

**"Levi she can't go left!" Hanji’s panicked yell was heard, seeing that there was no trees on the left for Leigh to hook on to, the right being blocked by a Titian as well. "I'm out of gas! Levi, get her now!"**

**Levi shot off, flying towards her, but timebegan to slow. The screen zoomed in on Leigh, black hair held in a messy pony tail, a young and pale face terrified and her golden eyes wide in fear.**

"Levi..." Hanji muttered. "My heart is pounding so fast."

Levi didn't respond to her, looking intently at the screen. He's only heard Leigh speak, and it was to call out to him. His future daughter was horrified and she was calling out to him, hoping he would save her.

But now seeing her look so terrified, looking so much like Hanji. It made his heart clench. He swore to himself that if this goes south, he'll know what to do in the future and prevent her possible death.

**"Oh my god." Nadine whispered, her hands clenched into fists by her mouth. "Please get to her, Dad."**

**At that exact moment, Samson's face turned to dread. His eyes widened even more, he slouched. He knew what was about to happen.**

"So I'm guessing he's able to see how this turns out now." Connie muttered, but everyone heard. Everyone knew from his expression it doesn't turn out happy.

**Levi reached out to Leigh.**

**She reached out for him. Her eyes looking hopeful.**

**The Titan bit down.**

**Blood flew in the air.**

**Then she fell.**

**Her bright golden eyes dulled, her hopeful expression turned blank. Her flushed face turning pale, the arm that was stretched for her father to take fell limp.**

Hanji gasped, she stopped breathing and everyone felt their hearts drop for her. She stared at the screen then she stared at the floor. "But..." Levi was so close.

Levi stared wide eyed at the tv, his breaths quiet but shaky. Why wasn't he faster? He was right there, and he couldn't grab his own daughter?

"Hanji," Erwin began. "Levi."

Hanji turned to him and gave him a bright smile, her eyes dry but not so bright. "I'm alright, Erwin. After all, this is the future. We know not to assign her to Seine's squad, we know to keep a watchful eye out for her."

Erwin could only stare sadly at his friends. He hopes they never have to live through that.

**Time was still slow as Levi's eyes widened, reaching more desperately for his falling daughter. Everything around him was quiet, he could only hear himself. "No." He tried to grab her hand, his voice weak. "No, stop. Leigh."**

**He couldn't reach her in time. Time sped up again as her body slammed against the grass as the Titan munched on her lower half, about to reach for her upper body.**

**Hanji stared. Her golden eyes wide. Mouth open in horror. Her two children next to her had the same expression. Mikasa stood with her hand over her mouth.**

**"No," Hanji muttered, walking towards her fallen daughter. "No. No, no. Leigh. No." She started walking faster to the point where she was running, screaming her daughters name. "Leigh!"**

**She collapsed on her knees besides her daughter, holding her tightly as Hanji wailed, not caring about the Titan meters from her. Levi watched from above, his expression shocked. Slowly, tears started to pour out of his eyes, his expression showing pain. Then anger.**

**He glared at the Titan, grabbing his swords and tearing the monster apart, yelling in anger. Severing the Titans body parts before finally killing it. Hanji rocked Leigh, wailing into her daughters black hair, holding her tightly. She caressed Leigh's head, gently holding her head with her trembling hand. Leigh's blood stained the grass beneath her, stained her mother's white pants, her jacket and shirt.**

**Nadine slowly started to cry, raising her hands to her mouth before she let out a sob. "Leigh... no..."**

**Samson started to tear up as well, but he brought Nadine into a tight embrace, placing his chin on top of her head before he started crying as well.**

**Levi dropped next to Hanji. He collapsed right beside Leigh, gently putting his hand on her head.**

**Leigh's eyes remained open, staring blankly at the cloudy sky. Her skin pale, her body still and bloody and stiff.**

**Another tear slipped from his eye, bringing his other hand to close her amber eyes. He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it, lips trembling. "See you later, Leelu."**

**A shadow fell over them and Levi looked up to see two squad leaders, both of their expressions sorrow filled.**

**"Hanji..." one started.**

**"No," Hanji cried. "No."**

**"Hanji, you have to let go..." Levi muttered to her, his expression heartbreaking. He gently put Leigh's hand down and stood up, backing away from Hanji and Leigh. He knew that you can't easily separate a mother from her child, but they had to hurry before Leigh completely...**

**The two squad leaders pried Leigh away from Hanji. "No!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and reaching out for her daughter. Levi came up behind her and hugged her, pressing his face into her back. She completely collapsed, wailing for Leigh. "No, Leigh! My baby, please no!" Levi held her tightly, his face hidden in her back. "Leigh! Bring her back!" She then hunched over, Levi's arms still wrapped behind her. Hanji cried. "Bring her back..." she croaked, a loose fist held to her heart. "Please..." She cried, tears falling fast. "Give me my baby back... please..."**

Everyone was quiet, no one breathed, no one blinked.

Levi didn't breath, his face blank. He just witnessed the death of his child that doesn't even exist yet. If he's feeling like this now, he couldn't bare what he'll feel in the future.

Hanji breathes deeply, clutching her hands together. Her eyes were still dry. Her future child. Leigh. She's going to die, and Hanji couldn't do anything because she didn't have any gas left in her ODM tank.

"I'm..." Sasha began but her words quickly died. What could she say? Nothing. It really doesn't matter that much if Leigh doesn't exist yet. Levi and Hanji still lost a child.

Levi shook his head, not needing the sympathy. He doesn't need it or want it.

**The scene changed to show Hanji sitting on her horse, her upper half laying on the horses neck while Levi took the reins and lead his and Hanji's horse. Samson and Nadine were both behind their parents, Nadine sniffing here and there. But Samson just had a blank expression.**

**They moved slowly, the family and soldiers both exhausted. Erwin was seen ridding in the front, leading everyone. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes was behind him, her looks resembling Erwin's.**

"Is that Seine?" Eren asked softly.

Erwin just nodded.

**The sound of a horse trotting broke the silence. Another woman with blonde curly hair and brown eyes rode up to Samson and gently took his hand, her thumb going over his knuckles.**

Erwin nearly groaned. His daughter joined the Survey Corps too? But his eyebrows rose up in confusion. Was his daughter and Levi's son dating? Or were they just really close?

**"Sammy..." Kayln mumbled, taking her hand away from his and placing it on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."**

**Samson just looked up at her, his hard eyes softening a bit. A single tear cascaded down his cheek, which Kayln whipped away. "You don't have to be sorry, Kay."**

**She just sighed, placing both hands on his cheeks and tipping his head to kiss his forehead, her thumbs brushing his cheek bones. "I have to ride up next to my Dad, I'll talk to you later, ok?"**

**Samson nodded, watching her ride up next to Erwin before looking down at his hands, his knuckles going white from gripping the reins too hard.**

"They're dating." Mikasa stated. "The Captain's son is dating the Commanders daughter."

Levi just glared at her. From what he could gather on screen, he and Mikasa seem to grow closer as the years go on, them being cousins was a shock as it was. But even though they will become close, he can’t help but glare at her.

**Nadine took her glasses off as the rain started coming down harder, putting them in her jacket pocket under her cloak. She pulled her hood up all the way, one hand on the reins while the other was playing with her hair. Another tear slipped down her face before another joined.**

**She jumped when she felt a hand on hers, looking down to see Levi and Hanji walking next to her horse. Hanji was holding Nadine's hand, a small smile on her face. Levi looked up and held on to her ankle.**

**The ride back to base was quiet.**

"Well..." Connie started, tapping his fingers together. He couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say at all. Levi and Hanji continued not to say anything. No one else muttered a word, the room temperature dropped more degrees then it should've.

**The doors to base opened and the small family walked inside, water droplets echoing around the stone walls.**

**Samson and Nadine both went up a stairwell and two doors slammed shut at the same time. Hanji slowly went up the same stairwell, a hand was made into a loose fist near her heart. She looked so out of it, so detached.**

Hanji looked at the ground, lightly tapping her shoes together. She just wanted this to be over, losing Leigh who didn't even exist yet hurt a lot, and she really would not like it to happen in the future.

Levi just lightly tapped his finger to his arm, not looking anywhere but the window. The sky started to darken, the clouds rolling in. It's going to rain, just as it's doing onscreen. He's had enough with rain for one day.

**Levi watched as she walked, a frown on his face. His hair was still dripping water every now and then. Light footsteps were heard before they grew louder. A flash of light emitted from the screen. Instead of the base being dark and the sky outside being grey and rainy, it was bright. The sun was shinning through the windows.**

_**A little girl with black hair and gold eyes ran down the stairs, giggles leaving her. She smiled bright, running to the door. She struggled with it before it opened and right behind the door stood Levi, handing his horses reins to another soldier.** _

_**"Papa!" The little girl screamed, hugging his legs. "You made it back."** _

_**Levi looked down at her and smiled, he lifted her up, resting her against his hip. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.** _

_**"Of course I did, Leigh." Levi responded as two more children ran down the stairs. Nadine hung on Levi's unused arm while Samson walked besides his father, Nadine and Samson talking over each other.** _

_**Another flash of light went off and it showed Levi running around a house, a towel on his shoulder. A toddler laughing rang through the house, a little girl with wet black hair and gold eyes ran around, her laughs light.** _

_**"Leigh!" Levi ran after her with the towel while Hanji laid in the background, rolling around on the floor, laughing.** _

_**"Looks like shes not ready for bath time to end!" Hanji laughed.** _

_**Another flash went off and it showed Levi working on reports when Leigh walked into the room. This time she was around the same as she was when she died. She had a tray in her hands with a bowl and two teacups.** _

_**Levi looked up at his daughter. "Your mother sent you up?"** _

_**Leigh nodded, putting the tray in front of him. "You've been stuck in here all day." She then looked at him. "Which means we haven't talked all day." She grabbed a teacup and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.** _

_**Levi hummed, taking his teacup. "What did you want to talk to me about?"** _

_**"Um, I was wondering if you'd let me go on a different squad next expedition?" Leigh said, tipping her cup.** _

_**Levi raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "You want to leave my squad? Your mothers squad?"** _

_**Leigh nodded. "Yes. You let Samson and Nadine pick their squad when they were my age."** _

_**"They also had more experience, they started when they were fourteen."** _

_**"A one year difference." Leigh pointed out. "I think I've proven my worth."** _

_**Levi nodded. "Yes, you have. But it's not about worth, it's about me being your father and not willing to let you out of my sight when we go on expeditions. Your mother feels the same way."** _

_**Leigh sighed, putting the teacup down on the table next to the chair. She slouched a bit. "So, do I have to wait a year?"** _

_**Levi put his own teacup down, grabbing his pen again. "We'll see. Could be a year, could be six months." He looked up at her. "Maybe even next week, who knows. Now, get ready for bed, you do have training in the morning."** _

_**Leigh smiled brightly before getting up from her chair. She took her teacup and walked to the door. Before she opened it, she smirked. "Next week?"** _

_**Levi chuckled, taking a paper airplane that had the names "Diane and Zoe" on it. "Yeah, whatever, get out of here." He threw it at her.** _

_**Leigh laughed before leaving the office. Then she yelled: "Diane's waiting for a story!"** _

**A flash of light and Levi stood in the base, the stones dark, the rain seen from the windows. He stood there with tears in his eyes as he remembered his daughter.**

Hanji sniffed. Tears fell from her eyes, she was biting her lip. They all turned to look at her, and they immediately looked away. Sasha felt horrible for Hanji, Mikasa felt sorry. Leigh will be part of her family and she was obviously close to Levi's children. Historia felt like weeping with Hanji, she can't imagine what it must feel like. Ymir didn't know how to feel. What is there to feel besides sympathy, hurt, and loss?

Erwin gently put a hand on Hanji's shoulder, turning her towards him. "Zoe..."

She sniffed again, more tears falling from her eyes even more. She bowed her head and hugged her self, a sob coming through her lips. She cried, hiccuping.

"Zoe, this is the future," Erwin began, his voice soothing. "We know now not to put her in Seine's squad. We can prevent her death." He then looked Levi, his position hasn't changed. "Levi, it's going to be ok, it'll all be different now."

Levi shifted his eyes to look at Erwin, his features stony. "You know, right now, I don't give two shits." He said, his voice hard. "That doesn't change the fact that I just watched my daughter die."

"But he's right, Captain." Armin said, his voice quiet. "I'm truly sorry about Leigh, but we really do have a way to prevent it. Keep her on your squad, make sure she gets more training, and make sure she waits another year."

"Or she dies." Hanji's voice was thick with emotions still, but at the same time, it sounded empty. "My third child will die unless we give her another year of training."

"Hanji, stop." They all took notice to Levi's voice. It sounded colder, it sounded empty. But at the same time, it sounded sad. "Don't..."

Hanji and Levi both looked at each, their eyes holding the same emotion. Levi was the first to look away, he slouched, putting his leg over his knee again. "I don't want to talk about it..." he mumbled.

Hanji breathed in loudly, sitting up straight. She put her hands into fists, putting them besides her. She then shot up and marched to the bathroom inside the room. Most of them flinched when she slammed the door.

"I don't..." Armin began. He truly has no idea what to say. He dies in the future, he has already accepted that. But there's nothing that indicated Raina dies too.

"You don't have to do or say anything." Levi said. "Erwin is right, there's a way to change the future and make sure Leigh doesn't die. But that doesn't take away the pain."

They all stayed quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable, more of a respectful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> I’m sorry I had to kill off Leigh, it was for plot. If you haven’t noticed by now, the names Samson and Leigh are drinkyourfuckingmilk’s OC’s, actual Levihan kids. I wasn’t going to make my Samson and Leigh like her’s so it doesn’t seem like I’m totally just ripping them off, it’s mainly because I couldn’t think of a proper boy name for Levi and Hanji’s son, nothing felt right. And after I got Nadine’s name, I couldn’t think of another girl name. So I just used Samson and Leigh. I’m not trying to steal the characters - OBVIOUSLY - I just thought to clear it up if you guys have noticed.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, I hope you are having a nice day/night and you’re watching Disney Channel!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> So, if any of you have tumblr and been on it lately, you’ll see that my fanfic made it on there.  
> Because I put it on there.  
> It’s under my tumblr name kaythen3 (I made it when I was like 14) and I will be posting chapter updates on there and if you guys just wanna talk to me about my story or anything at all, you can! I’d love to just speak with you guys!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**The sun rose as soldiers ran around with their horses, working them out.**

**In the stables, a man was cleaning up, scooping up hay and putting it in a nicer pile then before. His back was facing the doors, his black hair cut nicely, his muscles shown through his fabric.**

**"Rin?" Nadine's voice was heard, it sounded raspy. "Rin, are you in there?"**

**Rin turned towards the door, his eyes more golden then they were when he was a little boy. "Yeah, I'm just cleaning up after the horses." He said as he continued to scoop hay with a pitchfork. "It's my turn anyways."**

"I think he's the same height as future you, Jean." Connie commented.

"Well, he is my son." Jean said, a bit hesitant. "He'd most likely inherit my height."

Eren snorted, his hand slapping his knee. "How fitting! Horse Face's son is cleaning up after the horses!"

Mikasa cleared her throat, crossing her leg over the other, her arms crossed as well. She glared at her long time friend. "He's my son too."

Eren stopped laughing and smiled in apology. "Sorry." It was the first time that Mikasa truly acknowledged the fact without seeming hesitant or bashful.

Armin chose that moment to giggle, his hands flying to cover up his mouth as both Eren and Mikasa glared at him.

**"Have you seen Samson?" Nadine asked, walking into the stables. "Last I saw him he walked into his room. Diane won't stop bugging me about it either."**

**Rin sighed sadly, resting his pitchfork against the wall. He brought Nadine into a tight hug as she sniffed. She hid her face in his chest while Rin rubbed her back. Rin had tears in his eyes, making the gold more prominent. "I'm so sorry, Dee Dee."**

**Nadine nodded in his chest. They pulled away and she whipped her tears. "We haven't told Diane about it yet, and I'm sure as hell not going to."**

**"Will Uncle Levi?" Rin asked, sitting down on a wooden crate.**

Levi still couldn't get used to hearing that. Sure, he's accepted that he and Mikasa are cousins, he's accepted that he'll have children, but to hear his cousins kid call him uncle was just weird.

**Nadine just crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. She stared outside the stables for a minute before responding. "Most likely. Mom is... I haven't seen her all day. She hasn't been in her lab or office, not in the library or Dads office." She looked down at her boots, pushing her glasses up. "I've seen Dad, doing what any Captain should be doing. But we haven't talked. We both know that we need space right now. But I think I'm going to him soon."**

**Rin nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was about to say something when the sound of feet running towards them were heard.**

**A girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes ran in, her face sad and slightly flushed.**

**"Sadie?" Rin said, standing up.**

"Yes! She's still alive!" Eren cheered before quieting down, looking sorry at all the glares he received. "I mean, it's good." He then took notice of her outfit. "But what about Jade? She's in the corps too?"

"At this point I'm just expecting it." Connie sighed. "I'm expecting Carson, Mavis, and baby number three to be part of the corps."

"Connie!" Sasha slapped his arm. "I don't care if you expect it, but be quiet."

Jean snorted. He whispered: "Wow."

**"Oh, guys I'm so sorry." She brought both of them into a hug. "I'm so sorry."**

**Rin hugged her back, while Nadine rested her cheek on Sadie's shoulder, looking outside. Soldiers were outside doing combat training, Levi stood near the front, his expression more closed off then ever.**

**Nadine drew in a shaky breath and she gently leaned away from Sadie, smiled nicely at her before making her way out of the stables. She walked straight to Levi, mindful of the cadets training.**

**Levi turned his head to look at her, his features softening up a little. She walked straight to Levi, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.**

**"How are you doing?" He mumbled.**

**Nadine sighed, leaning more into his shoulder. "I'm ok. How's Mom?"**

The 104th couldn't help but look at the bathroom door, Hanji was still in there and no one had the heart to knock on the door and ask her to come out.

"Do you think she'll be out soon?" Sasha whispered, trying not to disturb the Captain and Commander.

"Who knows?" Ymir responded. "Just like Levi and Hanji kept saying, it happened, doesn't matter that Leigh doesn't exist yet. It still hurts."

"But I'm sure it'll be alright." Armin smiled, hopeful that it will be alright. "She's Hanji, she always bounces back."

"Even with what she just witnessed?" Sasha quietly asked. "She might not be a mother yet, but she will be. Doesn't change the fact she witnessed the death of her child."

**Levi didn't respond right away, just kept Nadine close. He then sighed. "You can try talking to her tonight if you want."**

**Nadine just nodded, watching the soldiers fight each other. Levi then patted her shoulder before walking farther into the field, harshly correcting a soldiers form.**

**Nadine closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She stared at the sky, much too bright after the lose she had. She pushed her glasses up once again before walking back towards the stables.**

**The tops of trees were seen before it lowered to the ground. Samson was walking through the forest, sitting on a boulder near a stream. He sighed, messing with a rock.**

**He looked to his left and saw a tree, it had four initials carved into it.**

**S.A.**

**N.A.**

**L.A.**

**D.A.**

**Tears started to build in his eyes as he continued to look at it. He clenched the rock in his hand before letting it go, tossing it into the stream.**

**He looked up and the tears that built up started to go away, his grey eyes dulling a bit.**

"I'm not sure if that's healthy..." Historia mumbled.

"He is Levi's son." Erwin mumbled. He didn't like it, but what else could you expect from the offspring of Levi?

**"Samson?" Kayln appeared behind him, climbing over a fallen tree. Samson sniffed before turning around and giving her a smile. "Are you ok?"**

**Samson nodded, standing up to walk closer to her. "Yeah, I'm good."**

**Kayln raised an eyebrow, putting weight on her left foot.**

**"What?" Samson gave her a more sincere smile. "I promise I'm ok."**

**"You don't need to be right now." Kayln replied. "Samson, Leigh is dead."**

Levi flinched, but no one mentioned anything.

**Samson's smile flattered a bit before it was quickly restored.**

**"Your little sister is gone," Kayln continued, her voice sad but calm. "You don't need to pretend to be ok."**

**"Are you suddenly a therapist?" Samson teased, his tone light hearted. He walked back to the stream, sitting back down on the boulder he sat on earlier.**

**"I might as well be, you know how many people have come to me for advice." Kayln stayed where she was, hands on her hips.**

**"It's because you're so warm." Samson sparred her a glance. "And wise. And understanding. Of course people go to you."**

**"So why won't you?"**

"What a fantastic question." Jean chuckled, throwing his arms in the air. "Say, Samson, why don't you?"

"Don't provoke my son who can't even hear you."

"Sorry, Captain."

**"Because I don't need to. Not to mention you don't need more peoples baggage put on you." Samson said. "Kayln, I'm ok, please drop it."**

**Kayln didn't push, her eyes still uncertain. Disbelieving. "Ok..." she began, her voice a little quieter then it was before. "But when you need to, I'll be here. Always." She walked closer to him, leaned down, and kissed his temple.**

**Samson turned his head in time to kiss her cheek. He gave a small smile before watching her leave. He looked back at the stream then the tree. This time he didn't bother crying, his eyes remained dry.**

"I have a feeling he'll explode soon." Mikasa muttered, toying with her scarf. "It's never good to bottle up your emotions." She didn’t want to mention the fact that she’s worried about him. 

"I think that too." Armin said. "But when will he?"

"Hopefully soon." Connie said. "He'll become angry if he doesn't."

"Got to say, I'm kind of excited to see if he will explode." Ymir shrugged, looking indifferent. "But who am I to say that?"

"Ymir..." Historia sighed, rubbing her temple.

**Kayln jogged out of the woods until she reached a field where more soldiers were training. She walked to a girl that was sitting on a stack of boxes in a little hut. Sparks floated through the air as a guy in the hut sharpened a sword.**

**"Jade?" Kayln leaned against another set of boxes.**

**Jade looked up, putting a sword down and tucked a short strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"**

Eren felt himself sag with relief. His daughters live. He's not sure what their exact ages are, but they live.

**"Have you sparred with Samson lately?" Kayln asked.**

**Jade shook her head. "No, not recently. Why?" A smirk came across her features. "Is he steaming?"**

**Kayln opened her mouth but nothing came out. She seemed to be weighing her options for her choice of words. Finally she sighed. "Not yet. But he will. I tried to be blunt about Leigh but he didn't budge."**

**Jade's eyes softened a little bit, adjusting her seat. "Has anyone told Diane?"**

**Kayln shrugged. "I don't know. But it's not Diane I'm worried about right now. Jade, Samson is going to bottle all of this grief up.”**

**Jade was quiet. "Have you talked to Levi?"**

**Kayln shook her head. "No. No, he's grieving himself. I don't want him to worry about another child when he just lost one..."**

**Jade nodded in understanding. "It's alright, I get it." She then stood up and put her hands on Kayln's upper arms. "The best medicine for bottling up emotions is making the person pop."**

**"You're going to make him angry?"**

**"I'm going to make him _pissed_."**

"Ah, another trait she inherited from you." Jean said, smiling cockily at Eren.

"Beware, Jean. If you keep up with these snarky comments you won't get your carrots." Eren shot back.

"Commander," Jean said, gaining Erwin's attention. "You have two options: make Eren do all my duties till death, or him and I fight." He then stood up, getting in a stance. "And my fists are already up."

Connie managed to break the tension. He barked out a laugh, pointing at Jean and only managing to say a bunch of gibberish.

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Do you find everything funny?"

Connie managed to settle down a tiny bit, whipping away tears. "Only on days that end in y."

"I swear..." Levi muttered, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of rushed, I didn’t really like how it turned out and it’s kind of short, but that’s ok.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it tho, and again, my tumblr is kaythen3 and you’re welcome to ask me or talk to me about anything! ANYTHING!!!🤪  
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit heavy.  
> More reactions to the death of Leigh Rose Ackermannnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhh  
> This majorly focuses on Samson.

**Jade ran through the fields, running towards Samson, he was wearing his ODM gear, waiting for one squad leader to finish her practice with killing Titans before it was his turn. “Hey, Samson.”**

**He gave her a friendly smile, body turning her way. “Hi, Jade. What’s up?”**

**“Oh, nothing much. I just haven’t seen you a whole lot, not since Leigh.” Jade said, watching a squad leader cut a few necks. “None of us have. It’s been months.”**

**Samson remained quiet before releasing a deep breath, a false pep in his tone. “Sorry about that. I’ll hang out with you guys tonight, if you want?”**

**Jade peered up at him, taking note of his gentle smile. She nodded. “... alright, Sammy.”**

“I’m not too sure I’m excited for this.” Historia mumbled, tapping her fingers together. 

“I can’t say I am either.” Armin responded. He knew that what Jade was doing was the right thing, but that won’t take the intensity away from it.

“He’ll be ok.” Jean said, looking confident. “I mean, he’s a strong kid, it’s obvious.” 

“I’m not so sure he’s a kid anymore.” Ymir said. 

**The moon filled the night sky as some laughter filled up the main hall of the base. A small group sat together, drinks in hand as they joked among themselves.**

**Samson had an arm wrapped around Kayln’s shoulders, a cup in hand, a light blush across his cheeks.**

**Kayln - on the other hand - seemed completely sober.**

“So either they’re underage drinking,” Erwin began. “Or they’re adults.” He couldn’t help but feel pride in his chest for his daughter didn’t seem to be under the influence of alcohol. 

But it’s not like he’s never drank while underaged. But the others didn’t need to know that. 

The 104th, Levi, and Hanji weren't going to bring up their tendencies to drink underage either. 

**“Hey hey hey there buddy,” a man with dark skin laughed, smacking Samson on the back, making him choke a little. “Aren’t you a little too young to be drinking?”**

**“Aww, come on, Holden, I’ve been legally allowed to drink for about two years now.” Samson gave a slurred laugh. “Not like I’m doing anything wrong.”**

“I’m getting flashbacks to Hannes.” Eren mumbled, making Mikasa smile while Armin gave a small laugh.

Levi glared at him. “Don’t compare my son to him.” He then turned his attention back to the screen. “So it seems like everyone is around twenty three years old.” 

“Hooray for legally drinking!” Connie cheered. 

“Connie, you little fuck gremlin, stop being stupid.” Ymir threw a pillow at him. 

“... fuck gremlin?” Connie said to himself. 

**“Ah, yeah I forgot how grown you are.” Holden chuckled, looking a little tipsy himself. “I remember when I hated you. All because you were better then me!”**

**Samson raised an eyebrow. “Were? Bro, I’m still better then you,” he took another sip of his drink. “And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”**

**Kayln gently smacked his chest. Samson hugged her a bit closer.**

**Holden eyed the two. “How long have you two been together?”**

**“All our lives.” Samson gave a laugh. “Ahhh... since we were babies.” Another laugh.**

**Kayln shook her head, taking a sip of her own drink, a smile on her lips. “Since we were fifteen.”**

“Holy shit, that’s commitment.” Jean commented. He really hopes he and Mikasa have that kind of commitment. Though he’s not too worried, he knows that he can be tied down and stay down for her. 

**“That’s like eight years.” Holden whistled. “Damn, how do you do it?”**

**Samson gave a shrug. “Its not hard for me, I’ve been in love with this girl since I was three, and nothing can ever change that.”**

“Awww...” Historia cooed, bringing her hands to her cheeks. “That’s just sweet.” 

Sasha had to nod her head. “Connie, take notes.” 

Connie blushed, still having a hard time learning he’ll love Sasha. 

Sasha on the other hand seems to have completely gotten used to the idea of it and embraced it. 

**“And you?” Holden asked Kayln.**

**“Took a while before I started returning his feelings.” Kayln answered. “Thought he was just an idiot the whole time.”**

**Samson gave a gasp. “I’m top tier in intelligence-!”**

**“Hey!” Some woman in the back yelled.**

**“Raina and I are top tier in intelligence!” Samson corrected himself before getting a nudge from Kayln. “Ok, Raina, Kayln, and I are to tier in intelligence.”**

**“That was said way too many times.” Rin grumbled from where he sat at the table, a women across from him snorting.**

**Samson flicked the back of Rin’s head.**

“That was amazing.” Eren laughed. “I want more moments like that.” 

“We’ll probably get some.” Armin responded. 

**“Might want to start making some babies...” Holden said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.**

“No.” Erwin and Levi said at the same time. 

“While they might be adults,” Erwin began. “I’m not too sure I’m ready to see my daughter - who I just saw as a five year old - become a mother.” 

Levi didn’t verbally agree, but he wasn’t ready to see his son become a father either. He’s pretty sure Erwin isn’t ready to become a grandfather yet. 

**Samson gave a smirk. “While I’d love to see this beautiful women carrying our child, we’re not even married, and Kayln prioritizes being out there with her father and helping with the down fall of the Titans.”**

**Kayln smiled brightly, hugging Samson’s waist.**

**“Aren’t you glad you’re with Samson?” Sadie whispered to Kayln.**

**Kayln just laughed, nodding in response.**

**“How about you and Leon?” Samson asked. “You two are like two peas in a pod.”**

**Holden slapped his shoulder, giving the drunk a smile. “Leon and I are great, he was actually helping Jade and I in the shop, delivering some supplies.” He turned his gaze to his boyfriend who was laughing with some other people. “But unlike you and Kayln, we haven't been together nearly as long.”**

**“So no proposing anytime soon? No adopted Kays-König children?” Samson gave a pout, taking another swig of beer. “And here I was so ready to become an uncle.”**

**Holden laughed, smacking Samson’s shoulder harder, causing the beer to splash into Samson’s face. “No babies anytime soon, Ackerman.”**

“What?” A groggy voice said from the back. Multiple heads turned to see Hanji, half her body out of the bathroom. Her face was blotchy, her nose and eyes red. Eyes glossy. “What just happened?” 

“Hanji,” Erwin stood, but he never made a move towards her. “Are you feeling a little bit better?” 

Hanji stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door, shrugging. “I don’t know...” 

Levi just tilted his head, something only Erwin and Hanji seem to understand. Erwin sat back down and Hanji walked closer to the couch and sat down next to Levi, closer then she did before. 

A few looked away while others kept staring, watching Hanji lean into Levi. Hanji wiped her cheeks. “Yeah, I think I’m feeling a little bit better.” 

**“Ahh, babies.” Jade mused, loud enough for people to hear. “Gotta wonder what it’s like to have a baby.” She gave Samson a pointed look. “Or babies. More then one.”**

**“What?” Samson just looked confused, putting his cup down on the table. Kayln frowned, looking at Jade with stern eyes.**

**“Say, Samson do you remember when Nadine was born?” Jade asked, nodding her head to the girl sitting at the other end of the table.**

**“Of course I do.” Samson said. “It was a weird night.” Samson looked down at his pants, wiping away some dirt.**

**Jade nodded her head. “Good, so if you remember her birth, then you must remember Leigh’s.”**

**Tension shot through the air, everyone got quiet, some even froze. Jade continued. “I remember how you kept saying that Nadine was going to be a girl, and no one really believed you. Not that I blame them, I mean, who would believe five year old nonsense like that.”**

**She took her final sip, gently setting the cup down on the table. “But after that moment, whenever you predicted something, it always came true, and everyone believed you. Everyone. So it only makes sense that with age, it comes to you stronger then before.”**

**“What are you getting at, Jade?” Samson asked, looking less drunk then before.**

**“Did you predict her gender as well?” Jade ignored his question. Samson’s features slowly started to set, his eyes started to slowly get hard. “Did you predict when she’d be born? What name she would be given?”**

**“Jade, stop it.” Kayln was suddenly at her side, talking quietly to her in a harsh tone. “When I said to make him pop, I didn’t mean when he’s drunk and in front of all of us.”**

“Yeah that’s just cruel.” Connie agreed. “Do it in a secluded place where he can scream all he wants without having to worry about hurting anyone.” 

**Jade just ignored her, pushing Kayln to the side as Jade took a step forwards. “If you knew when she was going to be born, does that mean you knew when she was going to die?”**

**“Jade, stop it.” Nadine jerked out of her seat, glaring at the girl, though she had tears in her eyes, she still looked vicious. “That’s enough. Predicting life and death is different-“**

**“Different? From where I’m standing, Samson is able to predict everything, just as he’s proven to us.” Jade was practically yelling at this point.**

**“Are you seriously blaming me for not stopping my sisters death?” Though he had problem saying that sentence, he looked just as pissed off as his sister. His voice is quiet, but just as deadly. “You’re saying it’s my fault?”**

“I don’t want to watch this.” Sasha said. “This really does seem too private for us to see.” 

Others around the room could whole heartily agree. 

**Jade said nothing, only stared at him. Samson took a step forwards. “You’re saying that just because I can see what others can’t, I can always save someone or I can always be there in the moment?” He shook his head. “No, Jade. I’m not always there. Sometimes I don’t even see things until seconds before it happens! With Leigh, if I knew before the expedition, did you really think I’d let her go?! If I knew while we were still in formation, you think I’d let her go alone?!” He shouted, angry tears spilling down his cheeks. “She’s my baby sister, I’d do anything to get her back! You have a sister, you should know what it’s like to be in constant fear of losing her! Especially with the life we live!” He kept shouting, sounding more heart broken then angry. “Ever since Nadine was born I was always looking over her, trying to pry into the future...” he started to hunch over, Rin stood up from the table, both him and Holden had hands on Samson’s shoulders.**

**“When Leigh was born, nothing changed.” Samson sobbed. His legs starting to shake. “Nothing.” He had tears running down his cheeks fast, Nadine still stood where she was, hands over her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut, tears running down her own cheeks. “If I knew... Leigh would still be here. I didn’t see until the Titan...” he finally collapsed.**

Chills ran through everyone bodies, Samson’s words rang in their heads, his passionate speech, it was obvious he had kept everything to himself. For months. 

“So there is drawbacks...” Erwin mumbled, finger on chin. “Not entirely unseen, but there was hope.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard something so...” Jean began, but he couldn’t find the words. When Leigh died, Hanji’s words still rang in his head, now Samson’s as well. 

“It’s horrible.” Mikasa said. “To loose someone you love. It’s hell.” 

**Kayln was by his side in an instant, holding him close to her. She ran her hand through his hair, kissing his temple. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you hold it in?”**

**“I thought that if I acted like it was ok, then it would be.” Samson croaked, head resting on her shoulder. “I’m supposed to be strong. I’m the big brother, I’m supposed to be like Mom and Dad.”**

Hanji and Levi felt their hearts break once more. While Hanji knows what it’s like to have a bunch of people depend on you from day one, she knew she’d never really try to do that to her son. 

Might just be older sibling syndrome. 

**“Mom and Dad are always so strong.” Samson sobbed. “Strong for Nadine and Diane. But I also need to be strong for my friends and family.”**

**Kayln just continued to hold him, but a new hand laid on Samson’s back. Samson turned his head, his eyes widening a bit.**

**Hanji looked down at him, her eyes soft and her smile kind. Her eyes held understanding and love. She knelt down to his level, Kayln removing her hand from his head as Hanji placed her hand in the same spot. Samson’s eyes started to well up again.**

**Just as Kayln was backing away, Hanji moved in and cradled her son. She held him tightly, slightly rocking back and forth.**

**“Everyone,” Levi’s voice sounded through the hall, every head turned to him, looking just as closed off as ever. “Out.”**

**One by one, everyone started trickling out. Kayln stayed in her place, looking at Samson with worry. It was hard to move her body away from Samson when all she wanted was to comfort him.**

**But eventually she made her body move, worry still etched on her face.**

**Levi then looked to Nadine who still had her hands over her mouth, eyes clenched shut. He made his way over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you head outside too. I’m sure Mikasa is waiting for you.”**

Mikasa didn’t feel any sort of anger or disgust or confusion anymore. She and Levi are family. His kids are her nieces and nephew. Her kids are his nephews. 

But that made a thought pop in her head. Were Sadie, Jade, and Raina considered her kids now too? 

**Nadine sniffed, finally bringing her hands back down to her sides. She gave a slow nod, wiping her eyes. She gave one last look in Samson’s direction and her eyes filled with more tears. But she quickly walked out of the hall, leaving the two parents with their grieving son.**

**Levi soon joined his wife and Samson, putting a hand on Samson’s back. “Samson…”**

**Samson looked up at his father, his grey eyes even brighter with his tears. A few tears slipped down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”**

**“No, baby, no.” Hanji gently soothed, carding her fingers through his hair. “It’s not your fault.”**

**“But if I had just looked-”**

**“You said it yourself, Sams.” Levi said in a voice that would’ve been foreign to anyone but his family. “You can’t control what you see and when you see it.”**

**“I could’ve tried.” Samson let out another sob, gasping. “I’m just so tired.”**

**“Well I’d imagine, honey.” Hanji said, her other hands rubbing up and down his back. “You held all this sadness and guilt in you for so long.” She took Samson’s cheek off her shoulder, making him look her in the eyes. “We’re your parents. We don’t care if you’re strong or weak, we care about** **_you_ ** **.”**

**“And we’ll never stop.” Levi interjected. “We’ll always be here for you, no matter what you need.”**

**Samson sniffed, shaking his head. “No… no I can’t do that.”**

**Hanji and Levi frowned. “Why not?” Hanji gently asked.**

**“Because I also need to be strong for you guys!” Samson sobbed. “I need to be strong for Nadine and Diane! Even Leigh! Leigh needs to know that I’m ok! I can’t be weak, not even with you guys!”**

**Hanji whipped away his tears, shushing him. “Samson Levi Ackerman.” Her tone stern but nothing less of loving.**

**Samson looked up, his eyes bloodshot, his face blotchy from the intense crying.**

**“I carried you in my stomach for nine months. You’ve slept on my chest, I’ve kissed your toes when you were a baby, and like before, I’m wiping away your tears.” Hanji smiled at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “You’ve puked on us, peed on us, and we’ve spent countless nights cradling you while you cried. We’re your parents, you’re our baby, no matter how old you get, no matter how tall, you’ll always be our son. We will always love you, and we will always be there for you when you fall.”**

**Levi then completely pushed his hair off his forehead, holding it there. “You can count on us to pick up the pieces you can’t pick up yourself. You don’t have to go through something like this alone. You don’t have to be strong for us, kiddo.”**

The room was either filled with sniffles, sobs, or quietness. There was no in between. 

“Poor Samson.” Historia cried, hugging herself. “He doesn’t deserve this.” 

“He really doesn’t.” Sasha agreed, hugging a pillow to her chest, half her face hidden. “I just want to hold him.” 

Hanji sniffed, a new wave of tears flooding her eyes. She tried to make them go away but unfortunately, that didn’t work. A few dropped on her clothes and on Levi’s. 

He nudged her, his face still void of emotion. But when Hanji looked him in the eyes, she saw that his eyes held something that she thought she’d never see. 

Sadness. 

“You’ll be ok.” He muttered. 

To anyone else, that might’ve made them more upset, expecting more words, perhaps something more encouraging. But to Hanji, it was perfect. 

**Samson collapsed against his parents, no longer crying but just exhausted. Hanji and Levi held him tight. Samson took a breath and deeply sighed, looking relaxed.**

“And that’s how you know they got everything they want out of their system.” Erwin said. 

“How you know they’re gonna be ok.” Levi added. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, incase anyone thought that Levi and Hanji’s reaction to comforting their son seemed a bit off, like he’s too old for his parents to be comforting him like that, gotta remember that he only just turned 23, in the older generations minds, he’s still a kid. And wouldn’t you want your parents to hold you when you kept all that anger, sadness, and guilt inside for months?  
> Tho, to be honest, I kinda thought I babied him a bit in this chapter???? But it’s ok, cause Samson’s a badass and you’ll see that in later chapters!!!  
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Meanwhile, around base, Jade was walking away from Sadie, who was yelling at her.**

“Ohh, Yeager twin fight.” Connie cackled. “This is going to be awesome.” 

Eren just stayed silent. He didn’t know how he felt about what Jade did to Samson. Is he ashamed? Disappointed? Angry? He doesn’t know.

**“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Sadie yelled at her sister, blonde hair flying behind her. “What made you think it was remotely a good idea to set him off like that?! I get it, Samson keeps things to himself, never shares, but what the hell Jade!”**

**“Would you stop yelling at me?” Jade snapped, but she continued to walk. “I already know Jean is going to ground me and I’m going to get teased by Hoshi for it.”**

**“Grounding you doesn’t do what you did any justice.” Sadie remarked, her eyes shining with anger.**

“Alright, so, I now understand what they mean when they say never set off the chill person.” Connie announced. Sadie is scarier than Jade and Eren combined. 

Jean only nodded, though a thought lingered in his head. He already knew he and Mikasa adopted the three girls, but does that really mean they ground them? Like they’re the girls actual parents? 

**“First thing tomorrow morning you go up to Samson and you apologize!” Sadie yelled, grabbing Jade’s wrist, making the twin stop walking.**

**“Get off me!” Jade twisted out of Sadie’s grip. “And no I won’t! I did him a favor! He would’ve died if I hadn’t made him breakdown!”**

**“Well, he did die, Jade! Of embarrassment! His reputation went from being the son of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier and Humanity’s Smartest Soldier to being Humanity’s Most Powerful! Now everyone in the hall saw what he can be reduced to!”**

“Humanity’s Most Powerful?” Levi wasn’t sure how he felt about the public nicknaming his son like that, but it wasn’t the worst they could call him. 

“It makes sense.” Armin found himself saying that a lot today. “Most strongest and smartest.” 

Hanji nodded, unlike Levi, she didn’t think the nickname was too bad. In fact, it made her chest swell with pride. 

**“Anyone would be reduced to that.” Jade said, no longer yelling, but talking through her teeth. “Especially after months of not doing anything about it.”**

**“You could’ve at least done it somewhere more secluded.”**

**Jade just rolled her eyes. “Everyone in that room is either a relative or a friend that’s known all of us for years.”**

**“Doesn’t matter.” Sadie said, more fire in her eyes than before. “Everyone in that room saw Samson as strong-”**

**“He** **_is_ ** **strong!”**

**“He is, but shut the fuck up! Even though we’re his friends and family doesn’t mean he wanted us to see him like that! He has the right to pick and choose who he wants to cry to!”**

**Jade was quiet for a while, still glaring at her sister. After a while it seemed Sadie won as Jade sighed, breaking eye contact, though still looking pissed. “I’ll apologize to him in the morning.”**

“Got to admit.” Ymir started to say. “That was intense.” 

“Everything so far has been intense.” Jean countered. He had to admit, he was hoping he’d have some influence on the Yeager twins but it seems like they couldn’t get their father's genes out of their blood. 

“Eren…” Historia began. “Your daughters are pretty amazing in terms of stubbornness.” 

Eren nodded. Sadie was definitely the calmer of the two, but the two held so much of him in them. He wonders if they still remember him. 

**Morning quickly came. The breakfast line was long, some either upset by that fact, or happy they get to talk to their friends. Raina was seen standing in line with Rin and Sadie, looking the most tired of the three.**

**“I honestly thought Mom got you to head to bed.” Rin said, not looking at anyone in particular.**

**“I couldn’t put down that book.” Raina said in a hushed voice. “My dad passed it down to me when I was very small, and I couldn’t exactly read it then. But I recently dug it up and it’s so interesting.”**

Armin seemed to get what book she was talking about, and he was very glad she found an interest in books like him. 

**“What book?” Sadie asked.**

**“More life outside the walls, more than forests and hills.” Raina responded.**

**Both Rin and Sadie tensed, quickly looking at her. “Why didn’t you tell us before?” Rin kept his voice low but his surprise was still clear.**

**“Like I said, I couldn’t read back then.” Raina defended herself. “Not to mention I** **_just dug it back up_ ** **.”**

**“Where is it?” Rin asked. “People can’t find it, books like that are illegal.”**

**“I know, it’s under my bed.” Raina then looked more excited then she had the whole time. “And it just makes Captain Levi’s story more amazing!”**

**“Oh, yeah.” Sadie nodded, getting a thoughtful look in her eyes. “The one about the hidden world and the sea.”**

**“So the sea actually exists?” Rin asked. He then muttered to himself, “So how does uncle Levi know about it?”**

**“Yes! It’s so deep that the pressure would kill us if we went deep enough and there’s no light!” Raina excitedly told him. “Isn’t that so cool?”**

**Sadie then laughed a little. “I have to be honest, I forgot that story until now.”**

**“How could you?” Raina questioned.**

**“Yeah, I still can’t get my mind off it.” Rin agreed, walking with the line. “It was literally so amazing. Everytime we’d go to Uncle Levi’s both Samson and I would beg him to tell us that story.” He then turned to Sadie, frowning at her. “And you were always there with us so I don’t understand how you forgot.”**

**Sadie shrugged. “In case** **_you_ ** **forgot, during that time I got bombarded with a lot of… images.”**

“Oh Christ.” Jean groaned. “You don’t think she got Eren’s memories just from the fact she’s his daughter?” 

No one had an answer for him. 

**“Do you still wake up from those dreams?” Raina asked.**

**Sadie nodded, taking one hand off her empty try to play with her sleeve. “I did last night. It was… bloody. I was inside a red cavern, the water was red… maybe even blood. Bodies everywhere. I heard yelling but it was so muffled that I couldn’t understand what the person was saying.”**

Eren jerked, leaning forwards in his seat, resulting in everyone looking at him. His eyes were wide, looking at Sadie with such interest. 

Images. 

Maybe she had his memories of when he was in that titan. 

**“And when I looked to where the voice was coming from, they were blurry. They looked to be missing an arm but…” Sadie shrugged, grabbing her tray with both hands now. “I don’t know, it was weird.”**

**“All your dreams are weird.” Rin dismissed his back to the girls. “Interesting, but weird.”**

**Sadie smirked, punching Rin in the back, causing the man to arch his spine, a pained groan falling out of him. “It’s my job to weird you out,** **_Kirstein_ ** **.”**

**“Alright,** **_Yeager_ ** **, tone it down.” Rin rubbed his back. “And stop punching me.”**

“Reminds me of two people we all know.” Historia couldn’t help but say, looking at Jean and Eren. “How about you guys?” 

The two boys just grumbled, glaring at each other. Though neither the boys would admit, they liked how close their children are with each other. 

**“Maybe you should talk to Mikasa and Jean about it? Or even Samson.” Raina suggested, giving her friend a side glance. “You’ve been having these dreams for years, I don’t think they’re dreams anymore.”**

**Sadie rolled her eyes. “So, you think they're memories? Visions?”**

**“I don’t know Sadie, couldn’t hurt to tell them though.” Raina said, looking back ahead of her.**

**The scene went dark.**

The room stared at the screen, waiting for a new scene to show up, but none came. 

“Did we press a button or something?” Sasha asked, looking at her comrades. 

“We weren’t given anything.” Armin responded. “Maybe it’s a break?” 

“Fucking finally.” Ymir groaned out as she stood, stretching and cracking her back. “Thought I’d have to sit on the couch forever.”

“You and me both.” Mikasa couldn’t help but give her own stretch, happy to move a little. 

“So what do we do now?” Historia honestly didn’t know if the others knew, she just didn’t want to spend a however long break doing something stupid.

“We cuddle up on the couch?” Ymir smirked, leaning down to Historia’s level, rubbing her cheek with Historia’s. 

“While that sounds amazing, I’ll pass.” Connie said, reaching up to hit Ymir in the head, which she immediately did back to him. “I’m more down to eat.” 

“Me too.” Sasha whined, clutching her stomach. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in weeks.” 

“Really?” Jean couldn’t help but say as he walked to Sasha. “You won’t be hungry soon, once your stomach starts to eat at itself and shrink.” 

Sasha glared at him, looking ready to pounce, but then Connie interjected. “And then it’ll eat at your muscles, tissue, fat-”

Sasha threw herself at the boys, tackling them to the ground, all three screaming. Sasha pulled Jean’s hair while she bit Connie’s arm, both boys trying to get her off of them. 

“Christ, Sasha, stop!” Connie yelled, planting his hand on her forehead, trying to get the girl off him and to let go of his arm. 

“It was only a joke, calm down!” Jean added, his fingers picking at hers, trying to make her let go of his hair. 

The three rolled on the ground, getting closer to the remaining 104th and their superiors. 

“Hey! Get any of your spit on me or my precious Historia and I’ll kill you!” Ymir threatened, holding the blonde girl to her. “Get away!”

“How did Ymir and Historia not get married?” Eren asked, leaning towards the people that weren’t in a frenzy. 

“Royal guidelines.” Erwin answered, watching the group with no amusement. “Royals are always betrothed, and Historia’s husband was obviously handed to her on a golden platter that she couldn’t turn down.” 

“A Queen's duty is her people.” Hanji look at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. “Even if they aren’t happy about it.” 

“That must be horrible.” Mikasa muttered, toying with her scarf. She wouldn’t want anyone to tell her who to marry. To live a life of people always telling you what to do and what not to do? Not for her. “Always being forced to do what you don’t want to. I couldn’t do it.” 

“Oi, brat,” Levi gave the girl a glare. “You’re in the military. People have been telling you what to do since you got here.”

Mikasa glared at him, leaning forwards in her seat. “You know what I mean, midget. Didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you.” 

“Ok, stop with that.” Eren said, taking her shoulder and pushing her back. “You’re always trying to fight each other.” 

The others weren’t going to bring up his habit of starting fights with people anytime soon. 

“Eren‘s right.” Erwin knew he let it slide for too long, but right now, something needed to be said. “I was hoping with the news of you two being cousins would help lessen the coldness and rivalry that’s between you two, but I’m obviously wrong. Either you two start acting like the adults you’re turning into, or I’ll do something about it.” 

Erwin turned his gaze to the fighting three, still on the ground. Sasha finally stopped pulling Jean’s hair and biting Connie’s arm. “And you three, enough. It’s obvious we’re on break and if you want to eat, go ahead. Use the bathroom, take a walk around the room, talk to each other, do something that doesn’t involve fighting.” 

With that final note, Erwin stood from his spot and walked to the far end of the room and went to look out the window. 

Levi sighed, shaking his head slightly. He didn’t want to do any of those things, he just wanted to be along in his office, cleaning, or - hell - doing paper work. 

He was sick of the future. 

Sasha raced to the boxes of snacks that was in the corner of the room, pulling Jean and Connie with her. 

Hanji patted Levi’s shoulder before meeting up with Erwin, silently conversing with him. 

Eren and Armin both got up as well, walking away from Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa stared after them, their knowing smiles wanting to make her wipe them off. 

After a while, Levi was the one to break the silence. “Look, Erwin’s right. _Apparently_ , we’re family and I was always told that you don’t fight your family.” 

Mikasa slowly nodded. “We seem to get along in the future…” 

“So why can’t we now?” Levi finished, raising an eyebrow. 

Mikasa stared at him for a moment, not really wanting to bring up what he did to Eren. She knew that it was necessary but that logic was overshadowed by her instinct to protect Eren. “I don’t know.” 

~~~

“This whole thing is still too weird.” Armin said, looking out the window, the clouds rolling by. He looked back at his friend, a smile on his face. “We have daughters.” 

Eren smiled back, though his smile was more nervous. “Yeah… it is weird.” 

“What do you think happened to their mothers?” Armin asked. “I don’t really want to assume anything but that's all I have right now.” 

“I don’t know, Armin.” Eren answered, putting a hand to his chin. “All we know is that they’re mothers name is Keris and Jade looks like her, but next to that, nothing else has been said.” 

“Maybe soon?” Armin tried to give his friend some hope, knowing all of them are lost. “There’s still a lot we don’t know.” 

“Which makes me nervous.” 

~~~

“Are you truly ok?” Erwin asked Hanji as she joined him by the window. “We all recognize that Leigh isn’t alive yet but your reaction was…”

Hanji gave a small, embarrassed smile, playing with the end of her ponytail. “Yeah, I’m really ok. We can always change what we see. We’ll just give her another year of training like Samson and Nadine and we’ll make sure she stays in our squad.” 

Erwin nodded, though his expression looked as closed off as ever.

“Erwin?” Hanji poked his arm, tilting her head to the side. “Erwin, you don’t blame yourself for putting her in Seine’s squad, do you?” 

“I can’t say I don’t.” Erwin told her, turning his head to look her in the eyes. “It was said that I moved her to be in Seine’s squad-”

“Because she wanted to be.” Hanji interrupted, putting her hand up on his arm. “You granted her wish because you trusted her. That’s all Leigh wanted.” She took a breath. “Leigh didn’t get a lot of screen time, but I already know that she was overjoyed to graduate early and fight with us. Please, don’t blame yourself for granting her wish.” 

~~~

“Do you guys think Rin and Carson will get married?” Sasha asked, chewing on her snack. “Honestly, I don’t care who Carson marries, as long as they treat her right.” 

“You’re cool with our- her getting married?” Connie asked. Both Jean and Sasha could still tell that he was still a little bashful about the whole future thing. 

“Why not? I mean, like everyone else, she’s going to grow up.” 

Connie softly nodded, not liking Sasha’s words. His daughter. He has two daughters and one baby on the way. Is the baby a boy or a girl? Will they be mentioned? Shown? 

“I don’t know Sasha, if Rin does decide to marry her it’ll be something.” Jean responded, drinking some water. “Our families will become one!” 

“Yeah!” Sasha cheered, punching Jean’s arm. 

“Ow! Stop hurting me!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> If you have any suggestions or questions about anything, I’ll answer them. You can either ask on here or my tumblr.  
> Reminder, it’s kaythen3  
> Have a good day/night!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will admit, this chapter might be a little confusing cause some things have been altered and it’s different and you might have questions, but it’ll be explained further on☺️🤚  
> Anywhooo  
> I’m out  
> 🏃♀️

Soon, all of them joined back up on the furniture. They settled down, waiting for the tv to show them more. 

**The screen lit up, showing a city in ruins, smoke filtering through the air. Damage buildings here and there, only a few lucky ones remain intact.**

“What the hell happened!?” Eren screamed, getting ready to stand but Mikasa stopped him. 

“Just sit down, I'm sure we’ll find out.” Mikasa told him gently. 

“That town looks high class…” Sasha mumbled before perking up. “Is that Wall Sina?” 

Erwin, Levi, and Hanji nodded. “Pretty isn’t it?” Hanji asked before letting out a laugh. “I mean, besides all the damage?” 

**Bodies lined the streets, some torn apart, some squished by boulders. Others clearly seen.**

“...and without the carnage…?” Hanji got a kick in the ankle. 

**It then showed Hanji and Moblit standing off to the side as some soldiers put a tarp over a giant crystal looking boulder.**

“That’s pretty.” Historia said. “But what is that?”

**Annie’s face was seen through the crystal, sleeping. Her hair was short, looking to be jaw length. But her hair seemed a bit darker. Jean was seen by it, trying to break it with his sword.**

“That’s… why is Annie in it?” Jean asked. 

“She’s older.” Eren observed. “She didn’t die.” He didn’t expect her to die, she was a strong soldier. 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Yay.” 

Eren pouted in her direction, but Mikasa just looked at him. “What?” 

**“Damn it! All the shit we’ve been through, and this is what we get?!” Jean screamed, continuing to hit the crystal with his sword. “Annie! Wake up!” His angry face was seen as he kept hitting the crystal, Rin right behind him, looking at Annie’s crystal with subtle anger.**

“What did she do?” Connie asked. “Jean’s pissed, Rin looks like it too, all the soldiers look confused, mad, hurt, and just plain lost.” 

“Great observation.” Levi muttered sarcastically. 

“I think I’d rather know how the city turned out that way.” Erwin said, ignoring Levi’s remark. He hoped it wasn’t anything too bad, but how can he know something when everything new that happened was Eren figuring out he can shift. 

**“Don't be a coward! I know you can hear me!” Jean was about to strike it again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He grunted, looking over his shoulder to be met by Levi.**

**“That’s enough.” Levi said, keeping eye contact. “It’s over.”**

**Jean turned his head back, slowly putting his raised arm down, no longer looking angry, just hurt and confused.**

“Did she play a prank on him or something?” Sasha asked. 

“Annie’s not fun, Sasha.” Ymir said right back to her. 

“It must’ve been bad,” Mikasa said. “For Jean, Rin, and everyone else to look like that.” 

“Think she had something to do with the damage?” Levi asked. 

Mikasa looked at him, but only for a second. She was debating on whether he could be right or not. 

**Hanji then walked closer to Jean and Levi, but kept her distance from the pair. “Someone get me a wired net! This thing belongs deep underground!” Hanji yelled at the soldiers around her.**

**“Understood!” They chanted, then took off.**

**Hanji turned her head and looked back at the crystal, a thinking look became of her eyes, looking skeptical but still managing a glare. “** **_What have we done? If we can’t get any answers out of her, then what was the point of all this?” She thought to herself. “We’re left with nothing but countless casualties, ruined lives, and unanswered questions. All for what?_ ** **”**

**Beside the crystal was a steaming Titan body, the muscle and skin already gone, the bones were the only thing that was left.**

“I’m going to go crazy.” Connie moaned. Why was there a Titan body in Sina? Why is Annie in a crystal? What is going on?

Levi’s eye twitched, sick of having to tell everyone to be quiet or patient. As soon as they were allowed to leave he wasn’t ever coming back. 

“Was there like a Titan show down or something?” Historia asked. “Or are there more people like Eren?” 

“Who knows.” Ymir answered, looking to be thinking hard.

**Levi was seen walking away from the group, Titan body was huge behind him.**

**Erwin stood in front of him with Nile on his left, other soldiers lined up behind him. Levi kept waking until he was next to Erwin, the two not looking at each other. Levi stood for a moment before speaking. “Well, it was a valiant effort. Can't win 'em all though, right?”**

**“Right.” Erwin agreed. “At the very least the Scout Regiment's been exonerated. Sure, by the skin of its teeth, but still.”**

**Levi stared at him for a moment before turning his eyes elsewhere. “Let’s hope the brass agrees.”**

**Soldiers stood in with Mikasa on the ground, looking to be helping someone up. The top of a building was then seen as steam flew in the air.**

“This is certainly hitting us all at once.” Armin said. “So much information.” 

“It’s giving me a headache.” Jean muttered, rubbing his temples. He’s not sure he wants to know what happened, his reaction to Annie in that crystal helped get his point across. 

**Erwin was then seen in a meeting room, military police around the room. “As you might imagine,” the district leader began. “We have many questions.”**

**The district leader looked up from his report, looking to be glaring at Erwin. “If the target's identity was beyond all doubt, why would you neglect to request aid from the Military Police?”**

“‘Cause you all suck.” Sasha bluntly said. 

**“Discretion.” Erwin said. “We had reason to believe she was operating in conjunction with other insiders. I felt it was necessary to involve only those well above suspicion, sir.”**

**“Yes. And the price of your "discretion" was the near obliteration of Stohess. Well done.”**

“Why is he getting so pissy?” Eren asked, throwing his hands up. “We saved the day!” 

“Not quite.” Levi said. “We still don’t know how a Titan got into Sina, why the girl is in the crystal. We don’t know anything.” 

“And many lives were lost, as was implied by future me.” Hanji added. She can’t help but feel guilty. 

**“I didn't foresee the damage's scale, sir.” Erwin said. “Blame my incompetence.”**

“But we defeated the Titan!” Eren argued. 

Mikasa put her hand on his shoulder. “Eren, calm down.” 

“I can’t! Why is the commander getting all the shit?!” 

Jean rolled his eyes, leaning on his knees. “Because  _ he’s the commander _ .” 

**Another leader in the room glared at the commander. “Blame isn't going to rebuild my roof!”**

“So sad.” 

“Levi, you are so companionate!” Hanji joked. 

**Erwin then continued on, ignoring what the man said. “If the Female Titan were left to roam free…”**

Erwin perked up. “Female Titan?” 

Armin seemed to have carried the same energy. “As in…” 

“A Titan that’s female?” Eren finished.

“No, a Titan that’s a fish.” Levi's sarcastic tone was so clear some started tearing up. 

**Erwin continued. “The wall was subject to breach… and the damage to Stohess would've been beyond devastating.”**

“So like the Armored and Colossal Titans?” Connie asked. “If we classified those two has abnormal, then the Female Titan is too?” 

“We’d have to assume.” Historia said. 

**“Perhaps.” The district head said. “Erwin, You have me grasping at straws to exonerate you.”**

“At least he’s trying to help you.” Historia said, looking at her Commander. 

“At least.” Erwin agreed. 

**The district head rested his chin in his clasped hands. “What I need is proof that your tactics yielded some manner of benefit. Granted, Annie Leonhart is rendered innocuous, but also essentially useless.”**

“What part does Annie play?” Armin said to himself. 

**“Yes, sir. That she is.”**

**Everyone in the room gasped, some looking at the stoic commander in shock. The head of the district dropped his arms, leaning in his seat. “Are you saying… it was all for nothing...?”**

**Erwin looked at the man, his eyebrows raised a little. No. It hadn't been for nothing.**

“Fun…” Ymir trailed off, stretching her arms. “I’m having a blast.” 

“My head hurts.” Sasha whined, holding her head in her hands. “What does Annie have to do with the… what? Female Titan?” 

“You guys don’t think Annie is like Eren, do you?” Connie asked. “That Annie is the Female Titan?” 

“What?!” Eren shot up from the couch, yelling and glaring at the boy. “Annie isn’t the Female Titan! Annie would never kill innocent people! Are you crazy?!” 

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled, standing up, gaining the teens attention. “Stop this.” She said. “Even if Annie is the Female Titan, you can’t lose your temper.” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Eren snapped. “We’ve all seen how you are with her! You hate her!” 

Mikasa took a tiny step back. “I don’t hate her.” 

“You dislike her!” Eren yelled back, taking a step in Mikasa’s direction. “If Annie really is the Female Titan I bet you’d be happy! Wouldn’t you?!” 

“Hey! Lay off her!” Jean glared, getting in between Eren and Mikasa, pushing the Titan shifter back. “You look like you’re about to kill someone!” 

“How can you guys just accept the fact that Annie might be the Female Titan?” Eren seethed, clenching his fists. “Do you all really not care for her that much?” 

“None of us said that.” Jean responded, still in front of Mikasa. “It’s not like we want it to be true.” 

“Then don’t accept it!” Eren screamed. 

Mikasa stepped away from her place behind Jean, with a simple look she sent his way, he knew she could handle it herself. And he knew that, he really did. In the past he never got in between the two like that, but ever since they started watching the future he felt more protective over her. 

“That’s enough.” 

Everyone turned to look at Levi, his glare set on Eren and Eren only. 

“If your comrade is the Female Titan, there’s nothing you can do about it but let it happen. We can’t change the fact that she’s a Titan, if she is one.” Levi then stood up. “Calm yourself, there’s nothing you can do in here. Nothing that we’d let you do in here.” 

The 104th looked at their superiors, they saw Levi with a scary glare fixed on Eren, Hanji with a serious face, and Erwin with a hard look in his eyes. 

“Eren, sit down on the floor. Jean, Mikasa, back to your seats.” Levi commanded. 

Mikasa looked at Eren then back at Levi. “But-”

“Sit down in your seat.” Levi interrupted, his glare slowly going away. 

Mikasa slowly sat back down, this time right next to Armin. Eren huffed and sat on the ground, away from everyone. He didn’t understand how people assumed Annie was the bad guy, after everything they all went through together! He felt betrayed on her behalf. 

“That was dramatic.” Sasha whispered. 

**A curtain was flowing in the wind, purple flowers slightly moving with it. “Hey.” Mikasa’s soft voice filtered through the screen before Jade was seen on a bed, bandages wrapped around her head.**

“What?” Eren spoke up. “Why is she hurt?” 

**Jade looked tired, looking off to the side of her bed. Mikasa sat on a chair right by the bed, Sadie to Mikasa’s left and Rin to Mikasa’s right. Jean was seen leaning on a wall with a man next him. The man had brown hair and eyes that matched Mikasa’s.**

“Hoshi.” Mikasa muttered. “He’d be Nadine’s age.” 

“Since Rin and Samson are the same age, they’re twenty three. If Nadine and Samson have a five year age gap between each other, then Nadine is eighteen. So Hoshi is eighteen as well.” Armin said. 

“Your mind power is astonishing.” Sasha said in all seriousness. 

**“You feel ok?” Mikasa asked.**

**Jade laid there for a moment before she slowly sat up. “Yeah.” She rested her arms on her legs, playing her with fingers. “It’s weird how ok I feel. Is Annie still stuck in that crystal?”**

**Sadie nodded. “Yeah.”**

**Jean scoffed, looking down at his shoes. “You'd think after all we sacrificed to get her back, fate would cut us a little slack.”**

**“It’s something.” Rin agreed.**

“I’m so confused on whether Annie is the bad guy or not.” Sasha said. “Cause one minute Jean is saying how much of a coward Annie is and looking pissed at her, and the next he’s making it sound like she was kidnapped.” 

“I will admit it is strange.” Erwin seemed to be thinking hard, mentally putting the pieces together as much as he can. 

“Maybe if we watch it’ll finally tell us?” Historia said, not looking away from the screen. She wanted to know more and more and more. And maybe she could if people stopped talking. But she wasn’t going to say anything. 

**“All this, just to keep her secrets?” Sadie mumbled, her two hands loosely held together over her lips. “It’s almost humbling.”**

**“Humbling? More like infuriating.” Jean argued, his eyes closed.**

“How far she’ll go to keep her secrets…” Hanji said to herself. She looked down at her boots. “I’m starting to think that Annie really is the Female Titan.” 

Eren snapped his head in Hanji’s direction, glaring at her. 

Hanji stared back at him. “Don’t get your boxers in a twist, Eren, all I’m saying is that from what little information we have, it all checks out to Annie being the Female Titan. Jean being angry at her in that crystal, the female Titan nowhere to be seen, Annie’s crystal being right next to it.” 

“It does make sense.” Historia said, her finger to her lip. “I just don’t understand it.” 

“Me neither.” Armin admitted.

Ymir managed to stay silent, not looking at anyone. She knows how, she knows why. But is she going to tell anyone? Hell no. 

**“Why’d you let her go, Jade?” Hoshi spoke for the first time, looking at Jade with confusion.**

**Jade turned her head to look at Hoshi, her expression open. Mikasa turned her head to the side, seemingly to listen to Hoshi.**

**“You gave her an out.” Sadie said, looking at the wooden wall behind Jade’s head, her green eyes never meeting her sister's blue ones. “Why? We could’ve solved everything already.”**

**Jade furrowed her eyebrows. “I know. I didn't mean to, I… I just couldn't help it. When I saw** **her face, I just froze…” Jade explained. “Cause she’s Annie. Annie who always treated all of us like family.”**

“Again… I’m confused.” Sasha spoke. “They’re all treating Jade like she’s a Titan shifter too!” 

“Maybe it  _ is _ genetic?” Hanji questioned. “Maybe I was wrong.” 

Ymir finally spoke up, her voice quiet. “Who knows.” 

**Jean’s eyes moved to look at Jade, Hoshi had a small frown on his face, both Mikasa and Rin stared blankly at the girl while Sadie gave a tiny glare in her direction.**

**Jean bowed his head some more, sighing. “Great.”**

**“Jean, Rin, Sadie.” Raina’s voice suddenly filtered into the room, just standing in the doorway. “You guys are needed next.”**

**“Debriefing time.” Rin groaned as he stood up, stretching his back and arms. “See you guys later.”**

**“Bye.” Sadie waved as she, Jean, and Rin left the room.**

**Jean stopped on the doorway, lookin back at the little group, his expression unreadable. Finally, he started walking once more.**

**The ones left in the room were Mikasa, Raina, Hoshi, and Jade. Jade continued to play with her fingers while Hoshi moved to sit next to his mom, Raina sitting at the end of the bed.**

**It was quiet for a while before Jade started speaking again. “Honestly… It felt kinda... good.”**

**Mikasa’s eyes widened as she leaned forward, the other two just watching intensely while Jade talked in a trance-like way.**

**“Just letting go.” Jade continued. “My body, my mind, everything. For a minute it was almost… like I wanted to die…”**

**“Jade, stop it!” Mikasa scolded, but it was more fear than anything. Hoshi and Raina looked at Jade with confusion and worry.**

At the same time, Eren yelled as well. “No! What?! Don’t talk that way!” 

Jean rolled his eyes before muttering, “Like you're one to talk.” 

**Jade gasped, her eyes widening. She breathed deeply. Raina was tense, sitting up straight, grasping the blanket. Mikasa was still leaning forward while Hoshi had his eyes wide.**

**They were all silent.**

**“Don’t worry, I’m better now.” Jade said at last, still not meeting anyone’s eyes.**

**Mikasa’s expression morphed into relief, bringing her arms up to wrap around Jade’s shoulders. She brought the younger women into a tight embrace, Jade’s head resting on Mikasa’s heart. “I’m glad…” Mikasa started, cradling the girls head. “I’m glad you’re back.”**

**Jade closed her eyes, tears slowly streaming down her face while Raina and Hoshi watched.**

“So Jade is a Titan shifter.” Connie concluded. “Weird but not unexpected.” 

“But… if being a Titan is genetic, then how am I one?” Eren asked. “My parents aren’t Titans, so how am I?” 

Ymir rubbed her forehead, deep in thought.  _ Should I tell them? _ She thought to herself.  _ No, cause then they’ll treat me like Eren and I don’t have time for that. _

“Is there a man made way?” Hanji asked aloud, gaining Ymir’s attention. “If it’s not genetic then it has to be that.” 

“Yeah, like a… a liquid! Or food? Maybe even a medicine like way.” Armin suggested, counting them off on his fingers. “But how could they get the Titan shifter stuff?” 

“I wish we knew.” Hanji groaned. 

**Jean, Sadie, and Rin were then seen walking down an outdoor hallway, the sun filtering through the columns holding the roof. “I can't get my head wrapped around it. This whole fighting fire with fire business or whatever.” Sadie spoke, looking down at the floor. “Is that really the only option we have?”**

**“Not necessarily. Just the only one that's clear.” Jean responded. “And now we know Jade can do it.”**

**Rin shook his head, glancing at his father. “Yeah, well... if it's that easy for the fight to turn us all into monsters, then maybe we don't deserve to win.”**

“Of course we do.” Eren said, elbows on his knees. He looked back at Mikasa. “Fix your son.” 

“He’s just thinking realistic.” Mikasa defended. “It’s alright.” 

“Sounds like something you’d say.” Connie told Jean who nodded in agreement. 

**Sadie looked up from the ground, her face cold but when a feather caught her attention, her eyes widened. She looked up and there were two geese, soaring in the air.**

**A slender hand was then seen holding some bread. Jade stared at the bread while Mikasa was the only one left in the room with her.**

**“Go on.” Mikasa’s soft voice was what made Jade finally eat.**

**The two geese flew over the wall.**

“Lucky…” Connie muttered. 

**Sadie continued to watch as she walked, looking at the wall. Rin followed her line of sight and seemed to be entranced by it as well.**

**“No one ever promised we’d come out of this unharmed.” Jean’s deep voice made the two finally look away from the wall.**

**Rin looked straight ahead while Sadie looked back down at the floor.**

**Erwin was then seen, still in the meeting room.**

“Still stuck up in there, huh.” Levi rolled his eyes at the thought of being in his place. 

“Meetings take a while, it’s no surprise that meeting is any different.” Erwin said. 

“Sounds like fun.” 

The 104th weren’t sure if they’ve ever heard Hanji sound that dry. 

**“For nothing?”**

“That sounded scary.” Historia whispered, not wanting the commander to hear. 

“Don't worry, I’ll protect you.” Ymir said, hugging Historia. Historia smiled, patting Ymir’s arm.

**While Erwin sat in front of the window that let in a bunch of light, the shadowed parts of his face just made his blue eyes brighter. “I believe this latest tragedy has moved us forward by leaps and bounds, sir.”**

**“Hundreds of years ago, we hadn't even imagined the possibility of humans transforming into Titans, then Eren Yeager came along, and it seems his daughter Jade will follow in his footsteps. Now, we're not only aware of the enemy in our midst… we've managed to capture one of them. Make no mistake, there are more out there. And we will hunt down every last one. The initiative is ours. Starting now… we launch an attack on the Titans within our walls!”**

“Yes!” Hanji cheered. “Oh wow! Adrenaline rush!” 

Suddenly, music began to play. 

“This is different.” Jean said. He looked around at the people in the room. “Does this sound like anything we’ve heard before?” 

“Definitely not.” Armin answered. He tilted his head before shrugging. “I like it.” 

“It’s new.” Mikasa agreed. 

**The back of Erwin’s jacket was seen as he walked the halls with two soldiers at his side, Kayln being one while the other was an unknown face. They continued to walk when Annie’s face suddenly appeared, looking to be asleep in her crystal.**

**Levi and Hanji both glared at it, Hanji having a hand to her chin while Levi had his arms crossed. Samson in the back, holding a little girl to his hip while Nadine stood next to him, one hand resting on her hip.**

“So that’s Diane.” Hanji said, taking in the girl's appearance. “All our children have black hair.” 

“This one looks like you as well.” Historia pointed out to Levi. “Her eyes match yours, just like Samson.” 

“Yay.” 

“Way to be enthusiastic.” Erwin muttered to the shorter man. 

**Horses ran away from a town, the grass dry and the dust everywhere. Connie was seen riding his horse, his expression tense. Carson and a boy ran alongside Connie, the boy looking scared out of his mind. Zina was riding alongside a girl, Zina looking at her with worry.**

“Maybe she takes after her mother.” Ymir smirked. 

“Bitchy? Weird, insane, mean, sarca-” Connie was suddenly thrown to the ground by the force of Ymir’s pillow. “You have a really good arm.” 

“I know.” 

**Sasha looked ahead of her as well, eyes squinted in the sun. Her hair in its usual ponytail.**

“What are we doing without any gear?” Sasha rhetorically asked. “We’re outside the walls, right?” She knew no one could answer, but it didn’t stop her from asking. 

**Mikasa walked out of the room Jade was in, carrying an empty tray while Jade laid in bed, the wind moving her short hair.**

**It then panned down to her wearing a necklace with a key on it before the screen went dark.**

“She has the key to the basement.” Eren said. “I gave her the key… because I knew she could shift. Just like my dad knew I could.” 

“This all better be explained next time that damn screen lights up.” Jean said, rubbing his eyes, yawning. 

“How much have we watched?” Mikasa asked. 

“A lot.” Erwin responded. “Maybe we should all rest.” 

“Yes, finally, you’ll all be quiet.” Levi said, kicking Hanji off the couch. She let out a surprised and pained yelp and she hit the ground with a thud. Levi then tried to do the same with Erwin but the man didn’t budge. “Off.” 

“No.” Erwin said, raising his own leg and kicking the captain off. Levi met the ground with a thud as well, immediately glaring at the commander who let out a laugh. “Thanks.” 

“I hope a horse shits on you.” Levi said, getting up from the ground and sitting away from Erwin, looking like a pouting kid. 

“Mature.” Erwin retorted, Hanji laughing at the situation. She was happy to see the two seem a little distracted from the world around them. These small moments always happened in one of their offices, it didn’t happen a lot, but when it did, she enjoyed them immensely. 

The only thing that could make it better is if Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit were here as well. 

Meanwhile, the 104th couldn’t stop their own smiles. It was a great reminder that even their superiors were still kids and they managed to find fun. 

Levi grumbled and laid down beside Hanji, some of the 104th laying on the floor as well. Luckily, the room was warm enough for them not to need any blankets, but Levi quickly shot up and stole a pillow from the couch, glared at Erwin, and laid back down besides Hanji, who quietly giggled at the boys. 

Erwin rolled his eyes before getting comfortable. He’ll never admit it to Levi, but he liked it when the two messed around like that. Almost like they weren’t higher ups in the military. Almost like they were normal kids. 

They all liked to pretend. 


	13. Chapter 13

Once everyone woke, it was back to business. Levi got up from his place on the floor (he’ll never forgive Erwin) and grasped one of Erwin’s ankles and chucked it off the couch, resulting in the commander sliding off the couch. 

Hanji snorted from her place on the floor, still trying to wake up a little. Erwin gave a small huff before returning to his spot on the couch, Hanji following soon after. 

“Was it a restful… rest?” Hanji chuckled, getting small nods and yawns in return. 

“I just wanna watch more of this future stuff, I’m excited.” Eren said, bouncing a little his seat, back between Mikasa and Armin. 

With that final note the tv turned back on. 

**Annie’s face was seen once again, still in the crystal, still asleep. A black tarp soon covered the crystal, a soldier signaling to the one on the horse that they can put the crystal underground.**

**The soldier on the horse started to pull the crystal, Hanji and Moblit watching as it went. Hanji had her knuckles to her chin, watching as it was pulled.**

**“Mom.”**

**Hanji and Moblit turn their heads towards Samson, only to see him and a multiple other soldiers looking at the walls.**

**“What the?” One soldier gasped.**

**Another pointed upwards, towards the wall. “Guys look!”**

**There, inside the wall, was a Titan.**

Gasps and cries rang through the room, eyes unbelievably wide. 

“Titans… are the walls?!” Connie shrieked. 

“Oh my god…” Jean couldn’t believe it. The thing that was protecting them from Titans, were Titans. 

It raised so many questions in their minds, some getting uneasy how Titans protected them from other Titans. What if the Titans inside the walls suddenly woke up and tore them down? What if the Colossal and Armored comes by and breaks the walls again and the Titans inside get sunlight? 

Historia started to fan her face, involuntary tears started to form. “I don’t know if I can handle this.” 

“Me neither.” Armin started to hug his stomach, curling in on himself. “Oh, I feel sick.” 

“Can you guys get a grip?” Eren looked around at his friends, all of them wearing shocked or scared expressions. It pissed him off. “We’ll be fine.” 

Sasha groaned, her hands resting on her head before throwing them into the air. “How do you know?!”

“Because we’ll kill them!” Eren responded. 

“And if we can't?” Levi asked. He nodded in the direction of the tv. “If you haven’t noticed, that Titan looks to be as tall as the Colossal, we’d need a bunch of people not pissing their pants in order to pull it off.” 

Eren looked down at his hands. “I know it seems unrealistic, but I know we can!” 

“It’s not bad to be hopeful.” Erwin said, rubbing his temple. “But to be hopeful sometimes means not thinking realistically.” 

“And it can get you killed if you let it overshadow reality.” Hanji finished. She had her fair share of losing her friends because of that. 

“I just can’t believe it…” Mikasa whispered. How did their ancestors manage to build walls using Titans? “Just seems unreal.” 

“I’m seriously going to puke.” 

**The Titans eye slowly shifted down, looking at the ground.**

“Ah, god, it’s alive!” 

“Connie, shut your mouth!” 

**The wall was further away now, but a soldier's voice rang through. “It’s a Titan!”**

**“In the wall?”**

**Hanji and Moblit’s running footsteps were heard until the two ran into frame, Hanji right next to Samson, Moblit staying a little ways behind.**

**“Impossible…”**

**“Section Commander, your orders?” Moblit asked, but Hanji didn’t react right away, still staring at the wall.**

**After a while, she responded. “Uh, well… I’m not sure.” Her voice clear with fright, but also, inquisitive. Her eyes remain wide, terrified.** **_“Is-is this just a coincidence, or...?_ ** **” Her brown eyes looked like gold in the sunlight. “** **_Oh, no. Surely it doesn't mean-!_ ** **”**

**She was cut off with a gasp, a hand holding her shoulder.**

“Mean what?” Eren yelled. 

“You’ll find out soon.” Mikasa tried to assure him. 

**Pastor Nick had his hand on her shoulder, the other resting against his knee as he was trying to regain his breath.**

**“Pastor Nick?” Hanji spoke.**

“Why is he involved?” Levi muttered. 

**“Listen to me…” he spoke. “Whatever else you do, don't let sunlight touch it!”**

**Samson and Hanji looked at the pastor, different emotions displayed in their eyes. Hanji looked at him with surprise while Samson looked suspicious.**

“I’m so excited!” Hanji bounced in her seat. “But also scared.” 

That wasn’t what the 104th were used to their superiors saying. They were all used to their superiors looking on the bright side or uplifting their negative thoughts. 

Though, the 104th thought, they are human. 

**Erwin was then seen walking a hallway, two people walking behind them. One a girl with blonde hair and the other, a boy with brown hair.**

**“For now, we’ve covered the Wall Titan with a sheet.” Kayln said, her face and the boys in view. “It looks to be doing a good job, but nothing will happen until sundown.”**

**“Good.” Erwin said, looking straight ahead, determined.**

**“But…” the boy began. He looked at Kayln, who shrugged in return, her bottom lip pouting a little. “Dad, what are we supposed to think of this? Who could ever imagine Titans being our walls?”**

“Oh!” Hanji cried, pointing at Erwin. “You have a son!” 

Erwin just looked confused. He looked to be a teenager, while Kayln was twenty three. And he looks to have Erwin’s eyes. “Did we really have another?” 

“He’s handsome.” Historia complimented. “He looks like Brooke.” 

**“Why would you? There are only those who knew and those of us completely in the dark.” Erwin responded, his gaze intense.**

**An arm laid about, the rest of their body crushed under brick. The ground around cracked. A man stood up, black hair cut into a bowl cut, his gloved hands curled as they rested against his chin.**

“Oh, god, buddy.” Ymir groaned, rolling her head. “That is not - and never will be - a good haircut to have.” 

Historia nudged her, giving her a playful smirk. “Should we give you one?” 

“I’d rather hang out with Connie.” 

“Hey!” 

**“Why are they keeping quiet about this? It's an earth-shattering discovery for god's sake. What’s the point of playing it off?” He asked, his brows furrowed in thought and frustration.**

**A woman walked close to him. Her light hair cut short. She took off her clothed mask, looking forwards with a sad look. “Status quo, right? Yeah, higher ups play it close to the vest.” Her tone started to get sharper. “All this carnage, and they couldn't even be bothered to come up with a decent cover story.”**

**All around them were ruins, dead bodies, and even a small fire down the street from where they were standing.**

“Wow…” Sasha whispered. “I… I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Kinda reminds you of Trost, doesn’t it?” Armin asked, smiling a bit insanely. “But there’s more dead civilians then there are dead soldiers.” 

Eren side eyed him. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for all those people that lost their lives. Like he did it, like he killed them. 

“Maybe a little.” Jean muttered, wrapping his arms around his middle. Though he felt similar to how Eren was feeling, Jean felt more guilty to not save them. 

The others couldn’t even be bothered to wonder who the two new people were. They saw the emblem on their jackets, part of Military Police. That’s all they cared about. 

**The top of the wall was seen, the sunset shining behind it. “Alright,” Hanji’s voice fluttered through the once silent air. The hole the Titan was seen from was covered by a sheet, ropes connected to it securely tied. They stood right above it, pastor Nick on his knees, Hanji standing close by.**

**A few others soldiers stood on the wall as well, but gave the two some pace. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”**

**Nick stayed on his knees, not answering her. Samson took a step forward, but otherwise kept the question asking to his mother. “Why a Titan? What's the purpose? What on Earth's the point of having one hidden inside the wall? And why choose to keep it a secret?”**

“Tell us…” Eren whispered, leaning forwards in his seat. 

**“I need answers.” Hanji’s stern tone struck the man. “And I'm gonna need them** **_right now_ ** **.”**

**Nick sighed, slowly getting up off his knees. “I don’t have time for this nonsense. I’m a busy man. My flock has been devastated! I demand restitution! Do you know who I am?”**

Levi rolled his eyes. No one cares who he was, and he needed to understand that. “This is why you don’t fuck with pastors.” 

“Annoying little sons of bitches.” Ymir added, glaring at the man on screen. 

**Samson’s head tilted down, his glare coming tenfold. “If that’s what you want.”**

**Hanji moved forwards, grasping the man by the front of his shirt. She swung him around until the only thing that was keeping him from plundering to his death was Hanji’s grip on his shirt. “Would straight down do the trick?”**

“Damn!” Connie and Jean laughed. “Squad Leader you are a badass!” 

Hanji smiled, laughing along with the boys. “I know!” 

“Don’t get a big head, four eyes.” Levi told her. 

“I already have one from my big brain!” Hanji laughed some more. 

**Moblit reached out, his face etched with worry. “Commander!”**

**“Hold.” Samson commanded, still glaring at Nick. “It’ll be fine.”**

“So either he saw how this would end...” Armin began. 

“Or he just knows that his mother wouldn’t do that.” Mikasa finished. 

“Not to mention, why kill him when you barely got anything out of him?” Levi added. 

**“Let me ask you something.” Hanji told Nick. “Do you have any concept of how many Scouts have laid down their lives fighting these monsters?”**

With that question, the mood shifted a little. They’ve witnessed a lot of death so far, and they’re still newbies. And they know they’ll experience a whole lot more. 

**“More than you can count!” Her voice was still strong but you could hear the sadness. “They died fighting for your freedom!I was with them! I was willing to lay down my own life!”**

**Samson took his eyes off Nick in that moment. It was obvious he knew what his mother was saying was true, but when he heard her say it, it was a different story.**

**“Now, you can explain, or you take the plunge. Your choice. I can always move on to the next blowhard.” She paused for a second. “Matter of fact,” she started to tip him further over the edge, ignoring his right grip on her wrist. “they'd probably know more than you anyway. Why am I bothering?”**

“New tactic, maybe he’ll give in.” Hanji said.

“Or he’ll tell you to drop him.” Erwin suggested. 

**“Let go!” Nick gasped. “Unhand me!”**

**“That's kind of what she had in mind.” Samson said, back to glaring at the man. Him and Nick locked eyes and Nick’s already wide eyes widened even more. His terrified face grew more intense.**

**“You- you-!” Nick could only get so much out before Hanji threw his body around a little, still tilting him far from the edge.**

**“Don’t look at my son, look at me.” Hanji seethed, sounding more dangerous than before.**

**Nick looked back into Hanji’s eyes. “Your-” He groaned, threwing his head back, letting it hang. “Do it!”**

**“Don’t call my bluff.”**

“I’m actually starting to wonder if Samson knew for sure where this was going.” Historia commented. With how Hanji was acting, it wouldn’t be that big of a surprise. 

**“Please, don’t!” Moblit yelled.**

**“You think I'm afraid to die in the service of my belief?” He struggled to talk. “We fulfill our duty whatever the cost! I don't care!” He let go of Hanji’s wrist, his arms held out besides him. “The Lord is my shepherd! Let his humble servant fall! Lord, grant release.”**

“What a bunch of shit.” Connie couldn’t help but say. From the few nods of agreement he received, he knew that was the right thing to be said. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Levi grunted. 

**Hanji continued to glare at him before throwing him behind her, away from the wall's edge. Nick tumbled before landing on his stomach. Hanji then started to giggle as she sat down, her legs dangling over the side.**

**Samson smirked at Moblit, who rolled his eyes at the younger man. “Told you…” he teased.**

“I guess he was right.” Historia hummed. 

**“Lighten up.” Hanji giggled. “I was only kidding around.”**

**Nick kneeled over, his face in his hands, shaking.**

**“Come on, Pastor Nick, spill it.” Hanji continued. “Are all the walls made of Titans? At least tell me that much.”**

Some leaned forwards, hoping that maybe, he’d tell her. 

**Moblit walked closer to the woman. “Section commander?”**

**Hanji let out a sigh. “Ugh. How long's it been** **since I felt like this? All this excitement, fear, hopefulness… must’ve been when I had my children… when I got married to Levi, fell in love with him… when I stepped outside the walls for the first time. Talk about terrifying.”**

Levi looked at Hanji for a moment. How long will it be until they fall in love? 

How long will it be until any of them fall in love? 

**Bells started to ring, Hanji sitting up straight with a gasp.**

**“Hurry!” A soldier yelled to his horse as they got closer to the gate. “I have to tell commander Erwin!”**

“Who’s that?” Eren asked. 

“Tomas.” Hanji answered. “He’s a fine soldier, seems he makes it twenty some years.” 

“Yay.” Connie very dryly said.  
  


**Levi walked the halls with Diane’s hand in his own, Tomas’s voice ringing through the air. “The Titans have breached Wall Rose!”**

**Diane’s eyes widened with fear, her hand grasping Levi’s harder. “Papa.”**

**Erwin, Kayln, and his son turned their heads where Tomas’s voice was coming from. Erwin looked upset, both his children looking surprised.**

“Wall rose has been breached…” Historia mumbled. 

“How?” Armin asked. He knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Maybe the Colossal and Armored Titan broke the damn thing again.” Ymir suggested, a slow shrug accompanied. 

“That's terrifying.” Jean said. 

Mikasa played with her scarf. It really wouldn’t have mattered who said it, because they all would’ve been right. She’s scared. For her future self, her friends, her children, even Jean.

She hopes that everything turns out alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT MUCH TO SAY HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!!❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW YALL DOING???  
> It’s been a hot sec since I last updated, hope you weren’t getting too impatient😅  
> Thank you guys so so SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️

“Wait a minute.” Armin said, making a T with his hands. “This is a pretty big thing, why didn’t Samson see it?” 

That got people silent, thinking about what Armin said. 

“Maybe… Wall Rose really didn’t fall?” Historia suggested. “Maybe it was a mistake?” 

“But then how would they get in the Walls?” Jean asked. 

**Then, it started to rewind.**

“What’s happening?” Sasha asked, the pillow back on her lap, hugging it. 

“Showing us what really happened?” Mikasa offered. 

**Suddenly, buildings far from town were seen. Hills and trees in the background. At the bottom of the screen, “12 Hours Earlier” was seen. “South of Wall Sina”.**

“Oh, it’s showing us past events and what we missed out on.” Armin smiled. “Mikasa, you were right.” 

Mikasa smirked, hiding it behind her scarf. 

**A boy's bored face was seen, cheek smushed up against his palm. His blonde hair cut short, his pale green eyes dull. “Say, aren't your parents villages near here?”**

**Carson was sitting across from him, the same old expression as the boys. “Yeah, south of where we are now.”**

**The boy sighed. “Why won’t they let me out to see my parents?” Carson looked at him. “Maybe I should sneak past the guards on duty and reach them.” They met eyes. “I heard they’re stationed right above us.” He then looked back out the window. “Or maybe even go to one of your parents' villages, bet they’re nice.”**

**Carson shrugged. “I wouldn’t know.”**

**“Why not?” The boy asked.**

**Carson slumped. “My mothers village told her not to come back till she was normal.”**

“What?” Sasha let go of the pillow, her mouth hanging open. “I will never go back?” 

“Seems like you don’t.” Ymir answered, getting some glares in return. “What?” 

**“The people in my fathers village always told him he’s too puny to be a soldier.” Carson continued. “He was top 10. He always said that once he goes back, someone is gonna be eating their words.”**

“Damn right.” Connie laughed. “And none of them will ever see it coming!” But he kept what Carson said to heart, like with Sasha, seems he hasn’t gone back to his village either. 

**“Ryan.” A man sitting next to them said, playing chess with a guy with dark hair. “I’ll help you if you really want to go.”**

“Yay…!” Eren's false excitement in his voice reached everyone’s ears. “More people!”

**“Yeah? Why would you?” Ryan asked.**

**The guy straightened up. “Doesn’t this feel a bit strange? We're on standby in our everyday clothes. They won't let us wear our uniforms, our gear. We can't even train.” He got up from his seat, looking out the window, seeing some higher up soldiers.** “ **What's even more suspicious: our superiors who are on duty are armed to the teeth. We're inside the wall, not at the front line. So who exactly are we fighting?”**

“Good question.” Erwin mumbled. “Now if we had a name…” 

**Ryan sighed. “I don’t know man, maybe they’re worried about bears.”**

**Carson snorted. “Sure. Bears.”**

**The guy walked away from the window, sitting back down in his seat. “All you need for bears are guns.”**

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Historia said. 

**Carson then sat up, no longer leaning on her arm. She groaned, flopping down on the table, looking bored out of her mind.**

“Now that’s a Sasha look.” Jean laughed. 

“I don’t look like that!” Sasha defended herself. 

Nearly everyone in the room disagreed with her. “It’s actually kinda funny.” Armin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “You always make that face.” 

“Always.” Mikasa smirked. 

**Carson then perked up, standing tall. Ryan matched her energy, looking outside the window with sharp eyes.**

**“Guys!” Carson said, looking serious. “I hear footsteps.”**

**“And I smell something.” Ryan added, getting out of his seat, sniffing the air.**

“Is that… Mike’s son?” Hanji pointed. She smiled, turning to the two boys sitting on the couch with her. She raised her eyebrows suggestively. “And doesn’t his hair match a certain soldier we know?” 

“Jumping to conclusions…” Levi muttered.

“It’s all we have at the moment!” Hanji threw her arms in the air. “If we don’t jump then we’ll be stuck!”

“He does kind of resemble Nanaba.” Erwin agreed, finger on chin. 

“Wait, what?” Eren asked. “Since when were Mike and Nanaba a thing?” 

“Since when were Hanji and I a thing?” Levi asked right back. “We aren’t a thing. And neither is Mike and Nanaba at the moment.” 

“We’re all great friends.” Hanji added. “But none of us hold any romantic feelings for each other.” 

“Yet.” Mikasa sighed, leaning back in her seat. 

**“Knock it off, guys.” The guy said. “So what, you both trying to tell us Titans are here?” His intense look deepened, almost looking mad. “Come on, that would only be possible if Wall Rose had fallen.”**

“It did.” Sasha said, immediately getting pillows thrown at her. 

“According to Samson and Tomas.” Historia helped Sasha get some pillows off her. “I hope we find a solution.” 

“I’m sure we will.” Erwin said.

**Mike was then seen outside, immediately high alert as he sniffed the air.**

“Oh, haircut.” Hanji said. “Looking nice, Mike.” 

“We’ve all changed a lot.” Jean whispered, his hand covering his mouth. Suddenly a thought struck him, making him shoot up from his seat. 

“Jean?” Connie questioned.

“We’re…” Jean began, looking at the young people in the room. “We’re middle aged!” 

Some stared at him in surprise, others rolled their eyes, some didn’t even give a reaction. 

“Oh… my… god…” Connie slowly stood up as well. “We’re old!” 

“I don’t wanna grow old!” Sasha cried, grasping her face. 

“You know it’s part of life, right?” Mikasa asked. 

“Doesn’t mean we have to accept it!” Connie screamed. 

“It’s best you do.” Ymir advised. “Otherwise the time will go by faster than you think.” 

Jean scoffed, plopping down in his seat. “Thanks.” 

**Mike turned around, looking over the valley. Tomas and Nanaba - still looking the same - watched him. “What is it, Mike?” She asked.**

**Mike didn’t answer her, instead, he glared out over the valley. “Tomas. Ride out of here. Take three couriers. Notify the districts.” His pale green eyes looked almost blue in the sun. “The odds of there being any Titans hiding within the graduates of the 124th Cadet Corps are low.”**

**He curled his hand into a first, watching as Titans walked in their direction. “We've got multiple Titans incoming from the south! Wall Rose has been compromised!”**

“Nice…” Ymir shook her head. 

**“Look I’m being serious I hear something!” Carson yelled, clearly frustrated that no one believes her.**

**“Not to mention I smell them!” Ryan added.**

**Nanaba then appeared outside the window, landing on the ledge. She opened the window. “Is everyone here?”**

**“Besides the soldiers off duty.” Ryan answered. “But Mom, I smell-”**

“Knew it!” 

“Christ, Four Eyes, say it louder, why don’t ya.”

**“You’re right.” Nanaba interrupted. “We have company. Approximately 500 meters to the south and closing. Titans. Headed this way. There's no time to suit up with your ODM gear. I want everyone on a horse STAT. Evacuate every home and settlement in the area. Get to it.”**

**“The south?” Carson whispered. “But that’s…”**

**The guy looked to the guy with dark hair across from him, looking at him with confusion and hidden panic. “Do we know if the wall's really been breached?”**

**“My parents!” Carson suddenly shouted, catching Nanaba’s attention before she left. “My brother. Do they know? Will they have enough time to-”**

**Nanaba shook her head. “No, they won’t have time to put on their equipment either. Only those of us on duty will have our gear.” She gave a small smile, putting her hand on her son's shoulder. “I’m sorry, everyone. But lunch will have to wait.”**

“I’m not too sure I like those two guys.” Historia said, sounding hesitant but sure. “They’re sketchy.” 

“They seem that way, don’t they?” Hanji crossed her leg over her knee, bouncing her foot. “Not sure what to make of them though.” 

“Weirdos.” Eren muttered. 

They all seem to miss Carson’s question about her brother. 

**Horses rode out, as Nanaba swung to a roof where Mike was standing. “Mike.”**

**“Nine of them, in the swarm up ahead.” He told her.**

“Wow.” Armin said, trying hard not to laugh at the Titan that just walked by. 

“Tough luck in the gene pool, it seems.” Levi almost wanted to laugh as well.

“That thing is fucking ugly!” At Eren’s words, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Ymir bursted out laughing like banshees. Connie and Jean started wheezing while Sasha hugged her stomach, tears pooling out of her eyes. Ymir was just slapping anyone nearby, leaning side to side on the couch. 

Armin started laughing too, those four laughs sure are contagious. Mikasa couldn’t help but give in to her own smile. 

“Oh, nasty.” Sasha laughed. 

“I can’t- I fuck- I fucking ca-a-an’t.” Ymir slapped the arm of the couch. 

It took a few seconds before they managed to calm down. 

**“They must've broken through Wall Rose.” Nanaba said.**

**Below them in the courtyard, people started gathering their things onto their horses, some already out of breath.**

**Nanaba kneeled, a hand on her chin. “Damn it. We never even got the chance to figure out what in god's name these things are. Now, it's too late. Humanity has lost. This is the end.”**

The 104th looked over at the superiors, thinking they’d yell at Nanaba for thinking that way or to use their wisdom, but they kept looking at the screen. 

“Uh…” Connie started. “Aren’t you gonna…?” 

Hanji shrugged. “Sometimes Nanaba can be a bit pessimistic.” 

“A bit?” Erwin chuckled, raising his eyebrow at his friend. 

“Ok, she has her depressive episodes, but there's not much we can tell you.” Hanji waved her arm around. “You already know that looking on the bad side is bad but thinking too happy can get you distracted.” 

“Best course of action? Think both sides through but realistically.” Levi continued. “Be determined to win the battle but not the war. If you think you can make it to the war, you start to get cocky.” 

“Don’t get cocky.” Erwin finished. “You’ll die sooner than you think.” 

“Because if we think we can make it to the war, we’ll get happy that we made it that long?” Armin questioned. He got nods in response.

“You’ll also overwhelm yourself.” Levi said. “Focus on getting yourself out of one fire before you enter a new one.” 

**“Like hell it is. We’re not done.” He turned, taking her hand and helping her stand up. “Not yet. You know what I always say.”**

**“A person only loses when they give in.” Nanaba recited. “As long as we keep putting up a fight, we haven't been beaten.”**

**Mike smiled, rubbing his thumb over her hand. “So glad you remember.” He let go of her hand.**

“They do look happy.” Historia said. She looked to her superiors. “There’s really nothing going on between them now?” 

They shook their heads. “Nope.” 

**Soldiers ran out on their horses all at once, some with their uniforms and gear, others without. “The second the Titans reach the woods, we'll split up. I want four separate teams. Recruits and soldiers**

**alike in each unit. When I give the signal, we'll scatter in different directions simultaneously!” Mike yelled, informing all the soldiers. Some looked worried, scared, and determined. “Get the word out to civilians! Do not engage the enemy! Which one of you is most familiar with the area?”**

**“I do!” Sasha’s voice suddenly rang through. “My old town is just north of here, I haven't been there since I was a kid! I know this region like the back of my hand!” She then jabbed her thumb in Connie's direction. “My husband does too!”**

While Connie was still a little shy about it, the idea of having a future with Sasha didn’t seem so… scary anymore. It’s a little weird to think about, but he is sorta just letting it happen now. 

**Connie nodded, his eyes narrowed. “The Titans are coming from the south, where my old village is. I’ll lead my squad to nearby settlements but afterwards, I need to go back to my village.”**

**“Alright.” Mike said. “Squad Leader Springer, lead your squad then go home.”**

**Ryan smiled, riding next to the two sketchy guys. “Guess I’ll be able to check out her dad's village before her.”**

**“I’ll come with you.” The guy said.**

**Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Julian, no, you’re insane.”**

“Julian…” Erwin tapped his chin. “Now the other one.” 

**“They’ll be everywhere.”**

**“Does it look like I care?” Julian asked, a smirk playing at his lips. “I was gonna help you get to Connie’s village anyway, wasn't I?” He looked at the guy riding beside him, his dark hair cut short. “What about you, Zachary? You coming or what?”**

“Julian and Zachary.” Hanji said, knowing she’ll have a 100% more chance at remembering them if she said their names. 

“Say, doesn’t Julian look familiar?” Armin asked. He looked at Eren. “Kinda looks like your father.” He shrugged. “Just a little bit.” 

“I swear, Armin, if you’re suggesting Eren had a son, I’m going to lose it.” Jean threatened, pointing at the blonde boy. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I had any other children besides Sadie and Jade.” Eren said, honestly not worried. Besides, it’s believed that the girl's mother had blue eyes, Julian has dark brown. 

“Julian, Sadie, and Jade.” Sasha tried before shaking her head. “Too many J’s.”

**Zachary smirked, nodding his head and puffing his chest in confidence. “Of course! Who do you think I am?”**

**They continued to ride before it closed up on Nanaba’s face. “As you have guessed, today marks the darkest hour in humanity's history! Look sharp. If ever we needed to give our all, that time is now! Don't lose heart!”**

**“They've reached the woods! The enemy is on top of us!” A male soldier shouted.**

“Do you recognize his voice?” Historia asked.

Levi shrugged but Erwin and Hanji tried to think. “It sounds a bit older…” Erwin then guessed, “Sounds like Gelger.” 

“Gelger!” Hanji snapped. “Oh, wow! He sounds different!” 

“Who?” Connie asked. 

“He’s a soldier of lower rank at the moment.” Erwin answered. “He’s about Hanji and Levi’s age.” 

“Maybe even younger.” Hanji said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “By like a year.” 

“Who the fuck cares?” Levi asked. “Let’s just continue to watch.” 

**Nanaba gasped, looking in the direction where Titans were coming from.**

**Mike glared, looking back ahead of him. “Scatter, now! Ride for everything you're worth!”**

**Sasha and Connie’s horses were right next to each other, their faces set in determination. Connie’s head finally grew into brown hair while Sasha’s hair was cut short but still held in a ponytail.**

**“See you later?” Connie asked over the roar of horses running.**

**“Of course.” Sasha smirked, leaning over to kiss Connie before taking her squad away from everyone else.**

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Ymir faked gagging, shaking her head. “I really hope to never see that again.” 

“You’re just jealous.” Connie murmured, but his red face showed how embarrassed he was. 

“And you’re bashful.” Jean remarked, elbowing his side. 

“Yeah yeah.” Connie slapped Jean’s shoulder, his face lightening to a pink. “I hope we get to see the baby. Well, eh, teenager now?” 

“I hope so too.” Sasha said, playing with her ponytail. “And yes, they’d be a teenager, leaning towards adult.” 

“If I did the math correctly, they’d be eighteen by now.” Armin added. “Since Carson - like everyone else - is twenty three, Mavis is three years younger then her so she’s twenty, and since you were pregnant when Mavis was two, the new baby would be eighteen.” 

“You did all that in fifteen seconds?” Eren knew his friend was smart, but at this point, he was sure Armin’s brain was fried. 

Armin shrugged. “It was simple, I didn't need to think that much.” 

**Then, Titans stopped walking.**

“What?” 

**Suddenly, one jumped in the air, twirling, running at them at full speed.**

“An abnormal!” Hanji laughed. “Oh, wow! I’ve never seen one do that?” 

“Run?” Sasha asked. 

“Huh?” Hanji’s smile deflated for a moment before returning, softly smiling at the girl. “No, jump and spin like that!” 

**Gelger and Mike turned their heads, both looking surprised.**

“He still hasn’t changed his stupid hair?” Levi sighed, shaking his head. 

“That’s the stupidest hairstyle I’ve ever seen.” Ymir said, so bluntly, that some snorted. 

**In the distance, Titans ran, looking close to the soldiers. “No.” Mike gasped. “They’re coming at us full tilt.”**

**“Holy shit.” Connie whispered.**

**Mike glared, looking more mad than ever. “Gelgar! Take charge of the southern team!” He turned his horse, running in the same direction of the Titans. “Sophie! Come with me!”**

**A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes nodded, following Mike.**

“She looks like Nanaba.” Erwin said to Hanji. 

“So they had a girl.” Hanji nodded. “It’s still hard to believe they got together.” 

Erwin nodded in agreement. “It really is.” 

**“Wait!” The girl that was riding next to Zina yelled. “Sophie!”**

“And she looks like Mike.” Hanji pointed.

**“Sir!” Gelgar yelled before nodding. “Understood.” He whispered.**

**“Tell me he’s not using himself and Sophie as bait.” A female soldier gasped, looking in the direction Sophie and Mike went off to.**

**An older man then said, “I’ll go with them! I can help!”**

“I don’t think they’ll need help.” Erwin said, leaning back in his seat.

“Yeah, if anyone’s got this, it’s Mike.” Eren smiled, already feeling victorious for Mike and Sophie. 

“Do you guys know those two as well?” Mikasa asked. 

“No, they’re new faces.” Hanji answered. 

**“Stay where you are!” Gelgar ordered. “We can’t spare anymore soldiers. Give them some credit!” He yelled. “Mike’s skills are third to only Captain Levi and Squad Leader Samson.”**

“Oh no…” Levi sighed. 

“Oh, I kinda feel bad.” Hanji said. “He was first, second, now third.” 

“Third isn’t the worst.” Historia offered a smile. 

“No, it isn’t.” Erwin agreed. “But to drop to second when Levi had less experience, then drop to third when Samson is twenty some years younger than him… that’s gotta hurt.” 

**“Sophie is fifth, you all know that!” Gelgar continued. “They’ll make it back! Count on it!”**

**Mike and Sophie ran towards the Titans, both looking determined.**

**The soldiers continued to run, looking scared but ready for anything.**

**Mike and Sophie both jumped off their horses, using their ODM gear to latch on trees, getting closer to the Titans. Together, they worked to slice the napes of necks.**

“They’re in sync.” Jean observed. “And fast.” 

“Wonder if our kids will be in sync with us too.” Sasha wondered. 

_ Or if they have the same technique as us _ , Armin wondered. He knew that he obviously didn’t teach Raina how to use ODM gear, that was Mikasa, Jean, and the commandant at camp. But still, maybe since Raina is his kid, she’ll move like him too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Was it good?? I hope sooooo  
> PLEASE COMMENT ON SOME LITTLE THINGS YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (such as little convos, what you want to happen, how you want characters to react, how you’d want siblings, friends, and couples to treat each other)


End file.
